The Sith Apprentice
by ol-11jrw
Summary: Sidious needed an apprentice and the dark side of the force showed him a child who could help him bring the republic to it's knees. Fem Harry. WBWL. Possible Potter, Weasley, Dumbles bashing. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars
1. Prologue

**Summary: Palpatine needed and apprentice, when the force showed him a vision of a child with more power in the force then he could ever imagine. Fem Harry WBWL. Possible Potter, Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.**

 **Also I want to say that the first two chapters are short but the rest are much longer, I promise.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Palpatine POV Courasaunt**

Senator Palpatine, secretly known as Darth Sidious the Dark Lord of the Sith, was in a good mood. He had recently killed his master Darth Plaguis, making himself the Sith Master but he needed an apprentice. And quickly.

While being on Courasaunt was essential to his plans, it didn't decrease the risk as every day there was a chance that the retched Jedi would discover him. And while Palpatine was confident in his abilities, he knew he couldn't take on the entire Jedi order. Hence the need for an apprentice so that if the Jedi did discover and kill him then the Sith order wouldn't die with him.

He had recently been contacted by Mother Talzin, the leader of the Nightsister witches on Dathomia, and who also owed him a favour had said that she could provide him with an apprentice from the males of her planet. The idea was certainly tempting, after all the Zabrak were ferocious warriors and the species was well known for producing powerful force sensitives.

Palpatine was drawn from his thoughts by a vision from the Dark side of the force.

* * *

 _Palpatine found himself outside a very primitive household with a pale humanoid being with snakelike features that included slitted eyes that were red in colour and with nearly no nose, who was dressed in what appeared to dark, black robes. Despite it only being a vision, Sidious could sense the dark side of the force surrounding the being. The being was easily powerful enough to be a Sith Lord, and he wondered if this being was the reason he had the vision._ Does the force want me to take this being as my apprentice? _He wondered. However there was also something wrong with the being's force signature. It seemed, fractured for a lack of better word._ No, this is not the one I'm looking for, powerful it may be it's far too deformed to be a Sith.

 _As the figure approached the house it withdraws, of all things, a stick. But despite its appearance Sidious could sense the force clinging to the object. It was very intriguing. The being slashes the stick in the direction of the door, causing a flash of light to strike the door, destroying it completely._

 _"Lily it's him." A panicking male voice yelled. "Take Daniel and Lexi and run." The same voice ordered. Entering the house Sidious saw a human male, who looked to be in his early twenties. The male was also force sensitive and powerful to, though nowhere near as powerful as the snakelike being, and Sidious could sense that the man used the light side of the force instead of the dark. "Voldemort." The man said with such a loathing that it actually surprised Sidious, since very few light sided being possessed such a dark orientated emotion._

 _"James Potter." The now named Voldemort stated. "I offer you one last chance to join me." From what he could tell these two beings were on the opposite sides of a war, though he hadn't the faintest guess what they fought over._

 _"Go fuck yourself you snake faced half-blood." James yelled in response with either extreme bravery or stupidity considering how much more powerful Voldemort was then him. Sidious was leaning towards stupidity._

 _"Perhaps you'll feel differently after your children's death. Stupify." Voldemort yelled in anger and Sidious watched in curiosity as the light flashed towards James Potter and hid him before he had a chance to dodge it. The man fell to the floor yet Sidious could tell that he was simply unconscious. "Idiot." He muttered. "You kill his family and expect him to join you." This Voldemort was too narrow minded to ever be a Sith._

 _Voldemort went up the stairs where Lily had ran with her children. Why the woman didn't simply leave the house he didn't know._

 _Lily was trapped in a small room with her two children and she didn't even possess a weapon, not even one of those intriguing stick things that could somehow channel the force. "Please, take me, spare Daniel but take me."_ Strange, why would she beg for one her children but not the other?

 _"Stand aside you foolish girl." Voldemort demanded, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Sidious. The Sith Lord could sense the malicious intent Voldemort held for this woman yet it seemed he had no intention of killing, or even harming her. "Stand aside." Voldemort snapped._

 _Lily simply just kept babbling and asking for him to spare her son. "Stupify." And the mother was rendered unconscious. "Be thankful that your life was asked to be spared, you filthy mudblood." Voldemort said spitting on the woman._

 _"What did you do to my mother?" A childish voice in the corner of the room demanded. Sidious guessed that this was the couple's daughter Lexi. The child seemed rather unremarkable with the exception of her intense green eyes. But the force clung to her in a way that was almost unbelievable, in fact it seemed like the child was absolutely swimming in power. He knew immediately that this was who the force wanted him to train._

 _"Crucio." Voldemort screamed as a dark red flash came out of his stick and striked the girl, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, which caused the baby boy who was sleeping in a nearby crib to wake up and also start screaming. Sidious watched the child closely, the ability to endure pain was after all vital for a Sith._

 _Sidious smirked when he saw the child's screams stop being those of pain and instead changed to that of anger and hate. Slowly the child was able to rise to her feet and she threw her hands forward, causing Sith Lightning to burst out of her hands and crash into Voldemort, causing the man to scream in agony. Sidious was amazed, while force lightning wasn't necessarily difficult to achieve the fact that a child with what seemed to be no force training could achieve it was nothing short of remarkable. When he saw her eyes, he let out a cackling laugh at the sight of her golden Sith like eyes._

 _It seemed the intensity of the force lightning was far stronger then he thought as Voldemort literally imploded, resulting in the entire room being destroyed in an explosion of light and the child fell unconscious next to her mother._

* * *

As Sidious was pulled out of his vision he couldn't help but throw his head back and let out a crackling laugh. He had found the perfect apprentice, one who would help him bring the Republic to its knees.

Leaving his office, he headed towards where his ship was located. The force had been very helpful in locating the girl and while he didn't know the exact planet she was on, Sidious knew she was located beyond the outer rim within the unknown regions.

 **End of chapter 1. Also any ideas on a Sith name for Lexi because I'm struggling to come up with one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Darth Sidious POV Solar System**

It had taken Darth Sidious nearly three months to find the planet that the child was located on, which was quite the inconvenience to his job as a Senator but he claimed he was taking a temporary leave of absence.

Scans of the system indicated that only the third planet from the sun supported life however, the scans also indicated that the fourth planet possessed the capability to support life. The world was a primitive one with very primitive technology that was nowhere near that of the Republic's. However the presence of the force on the planet was almost unbelievable, the entire planet was covered in it and seemed to be neither light nor dark, but grey. Very curious indeed.

The force was telling him to approach two small islands within the northern hemisphere, particularly the larger of the two. There was no official place to land so Sidious settled for a wooded area within the southern part of the island. Before landing the ship, Sidious made sure it was securely cloaked; after all he couldn't risk any of the locals discovering and steeling his ship.

Exiting the ship, he followed the will of the force as it led him to his future apprentice. After about an hour long walk he approached a street named Privet Drive, ignoring the strange looks pedestrians gave him for his clothes. It wasn't the same area he saw from his vision however, from what he had seen Voldemort's demise had greatly damaged the house so it's more than possible that the family had moved to Privet Drive. As he walked around the street Sidious didn't like what he saw, it was very neat and every house was completely identical. The street was meant to come off as impressive but it was anything but.

Sidious no longer needed the force to guide him as he could sense Lexi's force presence from the dwelling with the number 4 on it. Deciding to wait for dark, Sidious cloaked his presence in the force to the point he was practically invisible and settled for watching the house and the people inside. Extending his senses he saw that there were four people inside the house, but the girl was the only force sensitive within it. Meaning that she wasn't with her family, as he distinctively remembered her parents being force sensitive.

* * *

The sun had set and it was now night-time and Sidious had learnt a lot. It seemed Lexi's parents had dumped the girl with her aunt and uncle three months ago and hadn't been to see her since. Why her parents abandoned her, Sidious didn't know or really care, in fact it benefited him. Not only did he now not have to worry about her force sensitive parents coming for the girl, but the betrayal of her family abandoning her would be the thing that caused the child to truly fall to the dark side, as it was clear that Lexi didn't believe what her aunt and uncle told her.

Deciding that it was time he approached the front door and knocked on it twice. "Girl, go get the door." A load obnoxious voice ordered. A minute later the door was opened by a girl that he immediately recognised. He also noticed that she was clearly underfed and also in boys clothes that were clearly to big for her. She also had a distinct bruise on her left cheek as well as a small cut, the sign of being slapped by someone wearing a ring.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked him, clearly frightened as he felt her sense him with her force powers and she quickly realised that he wasn't there for a good reason. _Remarkable,_ he thought, _no training yet she can sense my intentions; though she's most likely doing it unconsciously and most likely isn't even aware of what she can do_. Still it was a sign of her potential. He couldn't help but wonder what her midi-chlorian count would be.

"My name is Darth Sidious." He answered with a smirk that made the girl shiver. "Tell me girl, where is your family?"

"They're in the other room." The girl answered confused.

"I mean your parents." He corrected.

"I don't know." The girl answered, slightly biting her lip. "But they'll come back." The child spoke with complete certainty that her parents cared for her.

"No they won't." He told the girl calmly.

"Yes they will." The girl snapped in anger, losing some of her fear, replacing it with anger.

"GIRL. Who is it?" The same obnoxious voice as before yelled.

"I'll prove it to you." He told her entering the house.

It seemed the girl's caretakers had gotten tired of waiting as a load thumping sound filled his ears as Sidious saw a severely obese man standing opposite him. "Who the hell are you?" The whale demanded.

Instead of answering Sidious simply sent a quick blast of force lightning at the man, causing Lexi to let out a gasp of recognition. Sidious could sense pleasure and shame coming from the girl at the same time. Pleasure out of seeing her uncle getting tortured, but shame out of enjoying the sight of it. The girl would need to lose her shame and guilt otherwise she would never make it as a Sith.

"Vernon, what's going- Ahhhh." A shrew of a woman screamed in horror at the sight of her gasping and clearly burnt and hurt husband.

"Mum what happen?" An obese child that clearly took after his father asked, not even capable of proper speech. Not having the patience to deal with them at the moment, and that was saying something since his patience was very well known, he waved his hand and sent the three humans unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" Lexi asked sounding more curious then worried or scared.

"I just knocked them out." He answered as he levitated them with the force and carried them into the main room, where he saw a dinner laid out for only three people. After that he ensured that all three were suitably restrained. Not because they were a threat to him, he could kill these three in his sleep, it was just a convenience.

Lexi had become far less scared when it became clear that the man only intended to harm her family though she was still terrified of what was going to happen. "Why are you here?" She asked Darth Sidious tentatively.

"For you. I wish for you to become my apprentice?" He told the girl top her confusion.

"Why me?" She asked as her fear spiked.

"I saw that night with Voldemort." He answered causing Lexi's breath to hitch. "I saw you kill him. You have power and hatred, all the things needed to become a Sith." The fear on the girl's face increased at his words. "What happened to your parents after you killed him?" The truth about her parents was vital.

"I don't know. I woke up with my aunt and uncle." The girl answered uncertainly. "They said that they didn't want me, but they're wrong. My parents will come for me."

"Let's find out the truth." He told Lexi as he waved his hand, awakening the slumbering humans. "You will answer all questions honestly." Sidious commanded, using the so called Jedi mind trick on the two adults.

"We will answer all questions honestly." They repeated, showing how weak minded they were.

"Go on." He told the child. The truth would be far more damaging if she was the one to uncover it for herself.

* * *

 **Lexi POV**

Lexi did not fully understand what was going on. This strange man, Darth Sidious, had come to her aunt and uncle's house for her, because of what she had done to that man Voldemort. The last time she saw her parents and her baby brother Daniel.

Her aunt claimed that her parents didn't want her, but she refused to believe that. Surely her parents would come for her, and even if they didn't her uncles moony and padfoot would. _But,_ a treacherous thought began, _it's been three months, where are they_?

Lexi was terrified of this man, there was a darkness around him that even that snake man who hurt her mommy didn't have. But this was also her chance to find out the truth. "Why am I with you?" She asked with fear in her voice, though what she was afraid of Lexi didn't really know.

"As we've told you a thousand times before, you wretched girl," aunt Petunia began in her shrill and unpleasant voice, "your parents didn't want you. They dumped you on our doorstep in the middle of the night, with only a letter claiming that you didn't have any of your freakish magic." No this can't be true.

"Where is this _letter_?" The dark man demanded, but he spoke the word letter as if he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Her aunt pointed to one of the draws in the kitchen. Hesitantly she walked over to the drawer and saw a letter on a piece of parchment with a big P symbol at the top, that Lexi knew stood for her last name Potter.

As she read rough the letter she couldn't help the tears leaving her eyes or the betrayal stinging her heart. While she didn't understand all the words of the letter she understood enough and it generally stated that her parents thought she was a squib, someone born to a wizard family but didn't have any magic, and that they believed they would be better off without her.

"Mommy, why is freak crying, can I hit her?" Her fat cousin piggy asked her shrew harpy of an aunt and at his words Lexi, no not Lexi. Lexi was what her parents had called her and she swore that she would never go by that name ever again, felt her betrayal turn to anger and hate as she let out a scream as she threw her hands out at her 'so called' family, sending a dark blue lightning from her fingertips at them, causing the three of them to burst into screams as she felt a power unlike any magic trick she had seen in her short life.

After about a minute she let go and saw that there was nothing left but a large amount of smoke, with a very strong burning smell. "What have I done?" She asked as she took a step back in horror.

"You are fulfilling your destiny." Sidious told her and when she looked at the man she let out a gasp of shock and fear. His eyes had changed to a sickly golden that created her out and his skin had become so pale that he looked very unhealthy. Also the feeling of darkness that she felt when she first saw him had increased tenfold and was so overpowering she couldn't help but fall to her knees. "You have a choice, embrace the power of the dark side, or die with your relatives?"

The choice was an easy one, she didn't want to die and she also wanted the power that this man possessed. "I accept my _lord_." She answered with her head bowed as she struggled to think of a title worthy of this being.

"Good. What is your name?" Sidious demanded.

"Alexia Lillian Potter. My parents," she said spitting out the word, "Called me Lexi." She said the name with a loathing.

"That name no longer suites you. From hence forth you shall be known as Darth..."

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **Still undecided on a Sith name though I have narrowed it down to two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who suggested a Sith name but I've chosen to go with the suggestion from SeranoirStarfall,** **thanks by the way, as the name made good sense and it sounded like the name a Sith would have.**

 **Revan Shan 2007: you're going to get very frustrated as I love writing cliff-hangers at the end of chapters.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sidious POV Courasaunt**

 _"What is your name?" Sidious demanded of the child kneeling before him._

 _"Alexia Lillian potter. My parents called me Lexi." The child spoke with such a loathing and hatred for her family that Sidious actually smiled, though it was anything but kind and caring and only served to unnerve the girl._ Yes, this child will make the perfect Sith. _He observed, but there was still work to do. Not to mention that the child was very frail and thin, she might not even be able to survive the harsh training of a Sith._

 _"That name no longer suites you." He told the child though she showed no disappointment, at his words, only gratitude for ridding her of her last link to her family. "From hence forth you will be known as Darth Medeis." The name Medies meant magic and power, and from what he had gleamed from these humans minds before Medeis killed them, the force wielders on this planet called their power magic, so the name was rather fitting for his apprentice, who came from a 'magical' family._

* * *

That had been ten years ago and Darth Medeis had exceeded all of Sidious' expectations and became a Sith that he was sure would one day become more powerful than even himself, though she had still had a long way to go before she could even think about trying to take his place as Dark Lord of the Sith. It hadn't been easy but he had been able to remove every trace of guilt and innocence from the girl, leaving only an ambitious and extremely dangerous Sith. She also had one of the highest midichlorian counts in history at 22,300, much higher than his own at 18,700.

But Darth Medeis wasn't his only apprentice as Sidious had accepted Mother Talzin's offer and had also taken on a Zabrak, who he had named Darth Maul, as his apprentice. While this was technically breaking the rule of two, it wasn't uncommon for some masters to take multiple apprentices and then having them fight to the death and then training the victor as a fully-fledged Sith, in fact his own master Darth Plaguis had done the same.

That had been his original plan but Sidious had changed it as a fight between the two would inevitably result in Darth Medeis' victory. After all, while Maul was the more ferocious warrior of the two, Medeis was the more powerful of the two with the force and her greater cunning and Intellect would make Maul's defeat inevitable. He had instead made plans for Maul to die while taking out as many Jedi as possible and inspiring fear into the rival order at the return of their greatest enemies.

Sidious was drawn from his thoughts as he sensed his apprentice approaching him. "Lord Sidious." Medeis said bowing. "You summoned me master?"

Medeis was a rather short woman but she was still only 14 so it was more than likely that she would grow taller. Like all those who dabbled in the power of the Dark side Medeis had pale white skin, though not to the point that she appeared unhealthy, and she also had long black hair that she kept in a ponytail. Her eyes had long since changed from their intense green and had become orange but unlike most Sith, her eyes appeared more exotic then unnerving. But her most intriguing feature was the lightning bolt scar on her forehead, that had a strong presence of the Dark side clinging to it but it was completely separate to Medeis.

Sidious had investigated the scar greatly but he had never been able to find out what it was, or why it wouldn't heal or fade. He also knew that the scar was also something that Medeis herself was 'secretly' investigating in, but Sidious knew that his apprentices' efforts were just as futile as his own.

"Yes Darth Medeis." He said motioning for her to rise. "I'm sending you to return to your home planet." He sensed her displeasure at having to return to that backwater planet as soon as the words left his lips.

"If I may ask, my master, why must I return to that planet?" Medeis demanded. "Surely I would be of greater value and assistance here."

"Your presence will not be necessary for a good few years, and we need to find out more about the strange way the inhabitants wield the force." Sidious had only been to the planet a few times since taking on his apprentice, but due to the long journey of reaching the planet and his demanding job as a senator of Naboo those visits were few and far in between. And while Sidious had placed agents in every country on the planet, in perfect position to destabilize and bring those countries under his control, however he had found out practically no information about the force users on the planet, except for a few vague and un-useful rumours.

"That planet may very well become vital to the Sith in the future. Do you understand?" He told her. He would not allow the girl's petty dislike to hinder the Sith.

"I understand my master." Medeis answered as she turned to leave. Before she left he sent a strong best of force lightning at her. Medeis only had enough time to turn around before the lightning hit her and she collapsed to the ground in pain. After holding her under the lightning for nearly five whole minutes he relented and released her from the lightning. When she did so she sent him a glare that would have terrified a lesser man as he felt her hatred bubble beneath the surface.

"Do you think yourself strong enough for the title Dark Lord of the Sith?" He asked her. "Do you think yourself strong enough to kill me?" There was really no need to ask as they both knew the answer, while Medeis had grown very powerful she was still no match for him and they both knew it. But sometimes his apprentice needed a reminder of who was the master and who was the apprentice.

"No master." Medeis answered looking down at the floor in anger.

"Good. You will leave immediately and you will make reports every month. Now leave." Sidious told her as she picked herself off of the floor and left him

* * *

 **Medeis POV**

Medeis cursed her master in her mind but kept a steel grip on her emotions, less the Jedi sensed them, after all their was hundreds if not thousands of Jedi on Courasaunt, even if she was currently located on the other side of the planet as the Jedi temple, it was better safe than sorry.

The last thing she wanted was to return to Earth but she knew better then two refuse her master. Anyway, despite her dislike of the planet Medeis couldn't deny the advantage of magic against the Jedi, even though she knew very little about magic and even fewer spells, that were mostly parlour tricks and the only two remotely useful spells she knew was the stunning spell _'Stupify'_ and the torture curse _'Crucio'_. She had after all only been four when she was abandoned by her parents.

Medeis headed towards the hanger where her personal ship was located. "Master, I'm pleased that you have finally arrived." Her personal training droid, PROXY stated.

"PROXY made sure the ship is prepared." She ordered. "We'll be leaving as soon as possible." The droid immediate complied as she entered her ship, _the Lightning,_ named for it's incredible speed. The ship didn't have much in terms of firepower, but it did possess strong shielding and even a cloaking devise.

The ship itself was 80 meters long and 40 meters wide. It included a training room as well as a lounge. The ship could crew up to twenty people but only needed one to pilot. Entering the ship she immediately headed towards the only place that could be called her bedroom. Arriving at the door she quickly entered the ten digit pin code and opened the door.

The room itself was very basic and didn't even have a bed, comfort was something a Sith had to learn to live without. It did have a meditation mat. The room also held a bookshelf that was filled with books, data pads, and even one or two holocrons.

BANG, BANG, BANG. "Master." PROXY called from the other side of her door. "We are ready for transport; shall I set the coordinates and take off?" The training droid asked her.

"Yes PROXY." Medeis answered as she sat down on the meditation mat and delved into the power of the dark side using the living force. Instead of sensing externally Medeis used her powers on herself and delved into her mind, particularly her memories.

Barely three days previously Medeis had not only discovered that the dark presence in her scar was not only sentient but it was leaching off of her powers. Not enough to weaken or kill her, just enough to keep itself alive.

She wasn't entirely sure when she had gotten the scar but she was fairly sure it was the night that Voldemort attacked her parents. Finding the memory in her mind, Medeis quickly delved into it as she felt something, most likely the being in her scar, trying to stop her.

* * *

 _Medeis saw that she was in her baby brother's room and she saw memory Lily push the memory child version of herself into a cupboard in an attempt to hide her as she then crouched down before Daniel who was in his crib and muttered a few words to him that were too quiet for Medeis to hear as she stared at the moment form of her brother._

 _Though she despised her parents with a passion Medeis had never been able to bring herself to hate her younger brother, it wasn't his fault that their parents had abandoned her. Even when she learned that her parents had abandoned her she hadn't been able to be even a little bit jealous that they had abandoned her yet not him._

 _Soon Voldemort burst into the room and demanded Lily to step aside, while she begged for Daniel's life. Though she had never been able to find out the reason it was obvious that Voldemort had been after Daniel that night ten years ago. Eventually Voldemort lost his patience and stunned her mother, causing her memory self to jump out of the clauses and demand what the man had done to Lily._ So foolish, _she thought, looking at her past self in disgust._

 _Voldemort cast the torture curse on her and Medeis let out a smirk when she saw her past self-channel the pain into power and send a blast of force lightning so powerful that Voldemort literally exploded in a blast of light._

 _Medeis used her power to slow the memory down. Watching intensively from the moment Voldemort exploded. At the centre of the blast of light she noticed two dark shades of mist. One of the shades headed towards the roof, destroying it as it headed towards the sky. The other mist however headed directly towards her. She saw the mist slam into her, particularly her forehead, and Medeis felt an agonizing pain unlike anything she had ever felt as she was pulled out of her memories._

* * *

Medeis found herself lying on her stomach on the floor of her room, covered in sweet and completely exhausted as she tried to push herself up but her arms gave out on her and she collapsed back onto the floor.

But despite her exhaustion Medeis was pleased, and more than a little disgusted, that she finally knew what her scar was, a soul anchor. Sidious had told her stories about ancient Sith Lords who had tried to become immortal by splitting their soul and placing it in object.

In theory the creation of soul anchors was smart but in reality it was a completely abominable thing to do and such rituals had long been abandoned by the Sith thousands of years ago. Some of the biggest drawbacks of soul anchors included physical deformity, which explained Voldemort's appearance, and it severely weakened one's force powers. It was also suspected that the creation of soul anchors could weaken your emotional control and your mental capabilities.

She wondered how Voldemort had learnt about how to create soul anchors as she had thought the knowledge had been lost. It seemed that her master had been wise in sending her to the backwater planet of Earth, if they possessed the knowledge to create soul anchors then who knows what else they knew, or what abilities they possessed. She would also have to find a way to remove the soul anchor from her head, or at the very least find a way to stop it from draining her strength.

Forcing herself to stand up she began to walk towards the cockpit, hating the limp she walked with and the ache in her bones. When she entered the cockpit PROXY stood up to greet her. "Master, I am pleased that you have finally awakened." The droid exclaimed excitably, to Medeis' confusion.

"PROXY, how long was I meditating?" Medeis asked the droid with a feeling of annoyance building inside of her. One of the biggest disadvantages of truly delving into the Living Force was that time passed differently. What could feel like only a few minutes when using the Living Force could actually be hours in reality.

"Three weeks, master." The droid answered, oblivious to the rage that filled her at the answer. _Three weeks. Three fucking weeks, no wonder I'm so drained_. "But the good news master, is that we have entered the system and are currently in position above the planet known as Earth.

Medeis walked past PROXY and looked out the window to view the planet. The Sith couldn't deny the beauty of the planet. Earth was absolutely amazing and there were very few planets that Medeis had seen that could rival the planet below in beauty.

Reaching out in the force she was very surprised. The force was very strong on the planet, almost impossibly so yet at the same time neither light nor dark, but grey. Some countries were light while others were dark but overall the planet was grey. "PROXY takes us to Sith Manor." She ordered the droid.

Sith Manor was a manor that her master had commissioned to be built in England and possessed technology likely far greater than anything on the planet. PROXY, who was a far better pilot then her steered _the Lightning_ into the atmosphere and headed towards the land that Medeis recognized as England.

Sith Manor was hidden by a cloaking devise but her ship was well equipped and keyed to the cloaking devise so they were able to locate the manor easily. PROXY landed the ship in a forest located on the outside of the manor.

The Manor was four stories high and seemed to have a permanent presence of the dark side around it. Medeis entered the Mano uncontested and when she entered she was greeted by a protocol droid with silver plating. "Greetings Lord Medeis, I am C5-7T." The droid spoke with a slightly feminine voice. "Lord Sidious informed us of your arrival. I will show you around." Medeis guessed us was referring to other droids within the manor.

The manor was rather impressive and possessed an underground training facility that possessed everything that the young Sith would need. There was also almost every security measure imaginable within the manor. Assassin droids, laser torrents and even a force field generator that could likely withstand more than anything on this planet.

"Is there anything that you require, lord Medeis?" C5-7T asked her.

"That will be all." She told the droid was she walked towards one of the many bedrooms in the manor. The room was plane, with only the bare essentials in it. Removing her clothes she quickly slumped into the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. Years of sleeping on the floor, and more often than not in dangerous conditions, left the small bed feel like paradise and before she knew it, Medeis was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Medeis woke up early, despite its appearance the bed hadn't been as comfy as she had thought. Looking at a digital clock on the bedside table Medeis saw it was before six am. Pushing herself out of bed she began to getting dressed.

Medeis always wore combat leather trousers, as well as a black shirt that left her arms bare, showing a Sith symbol that she had tattooed on her left arm. Getting dressed, she made sure to attach her lightsaber, as well as a blaster, onto her belt and she then headed towards the dining room where she saw C5-7T placing a small breakfast on the table for her.

"What's the date today C5?" She asked the droid as she sat down and began eating the food.

"31st of July, master." The droid answered before walking off. Her birthday, she was officially fourteen. _Happy birthday to me,_ she thought sarcastically, not really caring about it. The idiocy of giving gifts for something as stupid as an anniversary of one's birth was a concept that Sidious had long beaten out of her.

Finishing her breakfast she left the manor without a word and headed towards the city of London where she was sensing a strong presence in the Force. Medeis cloaked herself in the dark side to prevent anyone from noticing and interfering with her.

While in the middle of London Medeis couldn't help but stop before a poster made of wood as she tried to make sense of the words on it. While Galactic Basic and English were very similar languages, to the point that they were nearly identical when spoken, but they were written completely differently and she hadn't the faintest clue. _This could be a problem, but one easily solved._ She thought looking around her.

It was still early in the morning and there weren't that many people around. Ensuring that no one was looking she grabbed an old man walking past her and pulled him into a dark alleyway. Turning him around and before he had a chance to call for help, Medeis looked into his eyes and bluntly forced her way into his mind. Immediately her mind was assaulted with memories and knowledge, learning to read instantly, and even learning to read and write both French and Spanish, the old man being fluent in both.

Exiting her mind, she watched, almost feeling bored, as the man began clutching his heart as he fell to the floor, desperately trying to call for help but unable too. The man's reaction didn't surprise her, he had been rather old and had some heart problems, from what she learned from his memories, not really surprising that forcing her way into his mind would cause his heart to fail.

The man had health problems so their likely wouldn't be an investigation about his death so she saw no need to dispose of the body and just left it where it was, while Medeis continued on her way, feeling very pleased that she could now read all the signs and posters around her.

Medeis followed the force to its strongest concentration, which was a rather rundown and abandoned looking building, but there was a sign stating the Leaky Cauldron. The force was very strange around the building, as if it was purposely trying to hide it, yet at the same time showing it to unique individuals. It was fascinating.

Making sure no one was watching she entered the building, but when she did, she had to stop herself from coughing at the stench of it and considering she had been to the planets of Korriban and Nar Shadar, neither known for their pleasant atmosphere, that was certainly saying something.

From what she could tell she was in some kind of restaurant or bar, one that was disgusting. The building was atrocious, and extremely filthy. Walking over to an empty table, Medeis ran her finger over the surface and immediately pulled away as she saw slime over her finger.

"Disgusting," The dark lord muttered, feeling the respect she had for the force within the building dwindling at the state of it. What was worse was that the people inside, all of which appearing to be force sensitive to one degree or another, seemed to have absolutely no problem with the poor state of it.

Medeis took a seat at the back of the bar and continued to cloak herself using the force to make sure she kept out of sight. Expanding her powers to the inhabitants within the bar she wasn't really surprised to find that most of the inhabitants within the bar were light force wielders, though there were the odd few exceptions, though she couldn't sense anything exceptional about the people.

Noticing a lot of people entering a room just beside the bar, but none returning Medeis stood up and headed towards the room, her interest piqued. When she entered she struggled to hold back her surprise when she saw an archway, leading to a street packed to the brim with force users. There had to be no fewer than 400 hundred people on this street alone. _Just how many force users are on this planet?_ She wondered with a curiously. The presence of all these force users could very well have limitless potential for the Sith Empire, but it could also make conquering the planet near impossible. Medeis would need to learn the weaknesses of these people, though there was one blaring weakness that she could easily exploit, the thought with a smile.

The technology of these force wielders was pitiful. _For God sake why do they have wooden buildings, have they never heard of metal or stone?_ In fact only one building was made out of stone that was located in the middle of the alleyway, that had the title 'Gringgots bank' written on it.

The force clung to the building in a way that was almost impossible. It was as if the force was woven into every single stone in the building. _It's almost like- No, it can't be._ Taking a closer look at the building as she walked closer to the bank, she realised what it was. Wards.

Warding was something that she had heard about but the knowledge on how to use wards buildings and objects had been abandoned centuries ago by both the Sith and Jedi. After all, why spend days if not weeks warding a building when setting up a force field only took a manner of minutes.

As she reached the steps of the bank she noticed writing on the building.

E _nter stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure here._

Smirking at the words on the wall the Sith turned to one of the short stout beings, that bared a strong resemblance to that of Yoda, the current Grandmaster of the Jedi order. "How many people accept your challenge, good sir?" She asked with a smirk as that was what the writing was, a challenge. She was tempted to accept it herself; it could be a good way to test her abilities.

"Roughly half a dozen fools a year, human." The being answered with a smirk of its own, showing a set of razor sharp teeth.

Entering the bank Medies noticed that while still primitive it was a lot more advanced then the alley outside the bank walls. She was a little surprised that the tellers were all wearing non-magical business suits instead of robes or armour like she had expected. Despite it still being early the bank was rather busy and she stood in the qua with the teller that had a sign above stating 'inheritance'. She actually didn't expect to have anything to inherit but better safe than sorry.

"Inheritance test?" The being demanded when she reached the front of the qua.

"Yes." She replied in the same tone. If it wouldn't be polite to her then she had no reason to be polite to it.

"Down the hall, third door to the left. Blackthorn will see to you. Next." The thing called. Medeis couldn't help but curse her stupidity as she walked towards said corridor. She should have learnt more about these beings and their powers in the force before coming into their domain. Hell, she didn't even know what species they were.

Though from what she had gathered they were a force sensitive species, though they didn't appear especially powerful, in fact overall they seemed more militant minded then anything else. But if her musings were true then why was a warrior species managing a bank of all things.

Reaching the door that had the name Blackthorn she knocked on the door twice and waited to be called. "Enter." A rough voice called out impatiently. The inside was filled mostly by an overly large desk that was unnecessary considering how small these creatures were.

The goblin said nothing, simply placing a piece of parchment and a knife on the desk and pushed them towards her. "Three drops of blood are needed, human." It said with a very bloodthirsty grin, clearly excited at the prospect of seeing her bleed. Either this species was naturally sadistic or they really hated humans, likely a bit of both.

Reluctantly she picked up the knife and gave her index finger a small cut and Medies let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment before taking her hand away. Blood was a key ingredient in many rituals and she wasn't letting this thing have any more blood from her then necessary.

Medeis sat down on a chair before the desk and watched fascinated as her blood spread across the page and black ink began to form.

 **Inheritance test of Alexia Lillian Potter**

 **Parents:**

-James Charlus Potter (aged 32)

-Lily Marie Potter née Evans (aged 32)

 **Siblings:**

-Daniel James Potter (aged 11)

-Jess Lexi Potter (aged 9)

-Alex Liz Potter (aged 9)

 **Spouse:**

-None

-Ultimate betrothal contract to Ronald Billius Weasley

 **Children:**

-None

 **Title(s):**

-Heiress of the Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw.

-Daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter

-Darth Medeis, Apprentice of the Sith

 **Vaults:**

-Vault 14: Ravenclaw family vault

-Vault 427

-Vault 687: Alexia Potter's trust vault

"What does ultimate betrothal contract mean?" She all but screamed in anger, and when she felt this being's amusement in the force she was more than tempted to kill the vermin.

"It means human," the being began with a grin that was unknowingly endangering its life as Medeis began complementing how much of an improvement this being would be without a head. "That once both parties have reached the age of seventeen, they must marry within a week or lose their magic."

"Can it be undone?" She demanded, desperately trying to reign in her temper before it got her into to trouble.

"Only by the parents or magical guardians of both parties." That was unlikely as this contract was set up for a reason.

"What if I just kill him?" She asked, not caring about the questions her words could raise.

If anything the grin of the goblins face got wider, only cementing his fate. "If you have knowledge of a plot that could potentially endanger Mr Weasley's life, but you do nothing about it then not only will you lose your magic but you'll more than likely die." The being answered with a laugh that broke her patience.

Screaming in anger she sent a blast of force lightning at the being so powerful that he flew into the wall and hit it with a sickening crack, as Medies let out a sound of pleasure as she felt the being pass onto the force.

At the sound another two of those beings burst into the office, wielding swords and wearing armour. Taking her lightsaber off her belt and activating it, she swung the sinister red beam at the one of the left. Medeis let out a sound of annoyance when the sword was actually able to block her lightsaber. Not that it saved the two beings.

In her anger fuelled haze she ferociously attacked the two until the saw a weakness in their defense and capitalized on it, killing the sword of them. If she wasn't in such a rage she would have been impressed by the skill these two warriors had possessed before she had killed them.

Just as she was about to leave the office an alarm sounded. _Of course, because it would just be too easy to slip out unnoticed,_ Medeis thought in anger. Entering the corridor she saw hosts of the vermin approaching from both sides of the corridor.

Medeis quickly entered into a soresu stance. She was most skilled at the soresu and ataru lightsaber forms, but the corridor was two narrow to truly utilize ataru she would have to play defensive.

The two hosts were just ready to attack her when a loud but desperate voice called out. "Stop."

 **End of chapter 3**

 **I've decided to have major Dumbledore bashing, but only selective Weasley and Potter bashing, as I like the Potters and most of the Weasleys.**

 **Also are female Sith referred to as Lord or Lady as I read somewhere that female Sith are referred to as Lord but I'm not sure if it's true.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Darth Medeis POV Gringgots bank**

Darth Medeis took a defensive stance as she waited for the short beings to make the first move when a loud, but clearly desperate voice, called out "Stop."

Turning the Sith saw an elderly member of the species, and if it wasn't for the different skin colour she would have sworn it was the Jedi Master Yoda. The being even had the same type of walking stick, though the being was clearly nowhere near as powerful as the ancient Jedi.

"Lord Ragnok, this woman-" one of the soldiers began before the named Ragnok interrupted him.

"Shut it, Thorntail. If you had any idea who this person was then you wouldn't have attacked her so recklessly." Ragnok scolded. _How the hell does this vermin know who I am?_ Medeis thought in confusion as she felt herself calm down. The leader walked towards her while the soldiers glared at their leader. "I apologize for the actions of my brethren, Darth Medeis."

The words made her more on edge then she already was. How wasn't as important as what they would do with the information. "How do you know about me?" Medeis demanded, glaring at Ragnok.

"I will explain everything in my office, if you'll follow me." He said and she could feel his nervousness and fear in the force, but that didn't mean that she believed or trusted him.

"Where you can surround and kill me?" Medeis snapped sarcastically, as she pointed her lightsaber at him, who to his credit looked into her eyes bravely. Here she wasn't that far from the entrance and it was possible to fight her way out, but the deeper into the bank she got the slimmer her chances would be.

"I know the consequences of crossing a Sith, and considering your only the apprentice then. Your death would attract the attention of the Sith Master and I have no desire to make an enemy like that." Ragnok snapped as his words piqued Medeis' interest. Clearly this species had encountered the Sith before and the fear in Ragnok's voice made her suspect that he had met one personally.

Cautiously she deactivated her lightsaber while keeping an eye and her senses on the soldiers to see if they were plotting to attack her. "Good. Now follow me." The vermin demanded. The being seemed to have gained much of his confidence back now that her weapon was deactivated. _Idiot, I can kill you with ease without my lightsaber_.

With that Medeis was stuck walking around what seemed to be a never ending corridor until she and Ragnok came to a large door that had over a dozen guards waiting outside, watching her every move.

The office itself was much larger than the one she had her inheritance test in. There were entire walls covered with bookcases that were filled with books and ancient scrolls. There were also 14 guards in the room, all of them stationed along the walls.

"Darth Medeis." Ragnok said, taking a set at a large desk in the centre of the room. While she took a seat opposite him.

"How did you know who I am?" Medeis demanded.

"Every time someone completes an inheritance test, an automatic copy is made in this office. When I saw your inheritance, as well as your title I rushed to meet you." Ragnok answered, clearly reluctant about the information he was providing.

"How did you know about the Sith?" The fear in the being was proof that Ragnok had personally met a Sith but Medeis didn't understand how.

"Many years ago a being of unrivalled power came to Britain. It was during world war 2, so he remained undetected by the Ministry of Magic, but not by us goblins." So that's what these short little beings were called, goblins. "The Sith opened an account at our bank-"

"Which I assume is vault 427." Medeis spoke, interrupting the goblin leader.

"Yes." Ragnok said, clearly annoyed about being interrupted but wise enough to let the insult slide. "The Sith took a couple of our species for experimentation." Ragnok spoke with such an anger that he was actually strengthening her. "So a group thirty goblin warriors went to apprehend and execute him. He killed half in one battle and the rest wished that they had been killed." The hatred and fear in his tone was all the proof Medeis needed.

"You were one of the warriors, weren't you?" She asked him.

"Yes." Ragnok answered reluctantly.

"What was the Sith's name?" She had no idea what the goblin's lifespan was, so it could be any number of Sith, especially if this species was similar to that of Yoda's.

"Darth Plagueis." Ragnok answered to Medeis' shock as she remembered a conversation she had with her master Darth Sidious.

 _"Have you heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?" Darth Sidious asked her when she was ten years old. "It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life. He had such knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."_

 _Medeis had been shocked that a Sith had been powerful enough to literally control the very essence of the force, for that was what the midi-chlorians were, and how the force connected every single being._

It wasn't until nearly two years after that conversation that Darth Medeis had learnt that Darth Plagueis wasn't an ancient Sith Lord of old like she had thought him to be, but was instead her own master's master.

"This is the ring for the Ravenclaw head of house." Ragnok said desperate to change the conversation as he handed her the ring. The ring was made out of pure gold and had a small sapphire on it that also had a small engraving of a bird on the sapphire.

Putting on the ring, Medeis could feel a foreign power analysing her and then embracing her. The ring seemed to possess a certain amount of Force power within it, that allowed it to choose it's master. "How am I the heir of Ravenclaw?" She asked in confusion.

"The Ravenclaw bloodline married into the Potter line nearly two hundred years ago." Ragnok answered.

"Then shouldn't my father be Lord Ravenclaw, not me?" Medeis questioned.

"The Ravenclaw lordship is only available to females and you are the first female born to house Potter in over three hundred years."

"I would like to visit my vaults." She told Ragnok.

* * *

Medeis walked out of Gringbotts bank while every Goblin glared at her in anger. Idiots, the lot of them, their anger did nothing but feed her strength. Not to mention a very important lesson Sidious had taught her, people were always at their weakest when they were angry.

The venture had been a profitable one, while the goblins would never be her allies under Ragnok's rule, the goblin leader feared the Sith to much to be her enemy, though she didn't expect Ragnok to be their leader for long. In many ways the Goblins were like the Mandalorians, a warrior race and Ragnok had openly showed fear not only in front of an enemy but also in front of his soldiers, more than likely he would be killed and replaced by the end of the year. Good riddance in Medeis' opinion, that Goblin knew too much.

Medeis had been impressed with the sheer amount of Gold in the Ravenclaw family vault, and she had purchased a bag from the goblins that she had filled with a number of interesting magical artefacts and tomes from the vault, as well as a good deal of gold. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to access her trust vault or Darth Plagueis' vault, both requiring keys that Medeis didn't have in her possession.

Medies walked towards the one shop that truly interested her, 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. The power coming from the store was phenomenal and completely gray in nature, yet when she concentrated she saw that there was specks of light and dark coming from the store that were all mingled together. Cautiously she entered the store, causing a bell to ring. Medeis couldn't see this Ollivander but she could sense that he was certainly somewhere in the store.

"Hello there." A voice behind her greeted, causing the Sith to whirl around, clutching her lightsaber in her hand.

"You should be more careful old man. You don't know what kind of reaction someone might have." Medeis snapped in an unsubtle threat, actually unnerved. She had sensed that he was in the store but she hadn't realised that he was right behind her. If he had wanted her dead then she would be dead.

The wand maker didn't seem at all bothered by her threat as he asked "Which is your wand arm?"

"Ri- left." Medeis corrected. She used her right hand for her lightsaber and she didn't think using her left hand for a wand would make a difference.

"Interesting," Ollivander muttered looking as her curiously. "What's your name, young lady?" He asked her.

"Medeis." She answered curtly.

"No last name?" Ollivander asked suspiciously.

"None that you need to know." This man should mind his own business. After she spoke the bell rang again as more people entered, a lot more. _No not them, I can not deal with them now_ , Medeis looked as she resisted the urge to kill the people who entered. Her parents, along with who she assumed, were her younger siblings, Sirius Black who stood next to a woman she didn't know with two children, one was clearly Black's son, but the other, a girl with red hair, looked nothing like him at all. There were also nearly half a dozen red heads clearly from the same family by their atrocious clothes. Remus Lupin was also present but there was something strange about the man. In fact when she probed him with the force she sensed something, almost animalistic about him.

But a very old looking man, with a sickening light presence, drew her attention. Albus Dumbledore.

Ollivander greeted each of the adults and stated what their wands were, but interestingly, the red headed family he only said the parents wands, despite three of them, a pair of twins and a pompous looking snob, being more then old enough to have wands.

"Ollivander were here for Daniel's wand." Her _mother_ spoke expectingly.

"One moment Mrs Potter, I just have to find a wand for this young lady here." Medeis could sense the annoyance and impatience coming from her former mother.

Ollivander took out a measuring tape and literally began measuring her. Her eyes, her hair length, her mouth, all the while she couldn't help but feel like he was sensing her. Yep, the old man was reading her force aura, though what he was looking for she didn't know.

She was content to let the man carry on with his measurements before he took the measuring tape to her breasts and she snapped the measuring tape off him in anger, while the other occupants in the room gaped in shock at what she'd done. _He certainly doesn't need_ those _measurements_ , Medeis thought as she glared at the man. "If you want to sense me, just do it old man."

"It's been a long time since anyone has noticed me." The man said, not seeming at all angry or unnerved. In fact he simply seemed intrigued. "All done." The wand maker muttered as he went deep into the shop.

"If I may ask, young lady," Dumbledore began. Turning towards the old man she saw take an intake of breath, probably because of her eyes. "What did you mean by sense you?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business old man." She snapped, relishing in the feelings of shock and anger that spread throughout the room, however she was surprised that she could only sense amusement coming from her father, no anger. ' _Interesting_ ,' she observed.

"Try this one, my lady. Oak, nine inches with a dragon heart string." Ollivander said as he returned with a wand in his hand. Focusing on the wand she could sense a lot of power coming from it, mostly dark of origin.

"So that's what you do, old man. You sense how powerful someone is, as well as whether they're light or dark, and then you try to match them with wands suited to their power and alignment." Medeis guessed.

"Correct." The man said smiling as he handed her the wand. The second she held it she could tell the wand didn't suite her, and Ollivander clearly knew the same as took the wand off her, muttering no, definitely not.

This continued for another hour, with the wands becoming clearly more powerful and darker, though none of them suited her. "Try this one. 11 inches, holly with a phoenix tail feather." Medeis knew immediately that this wand wouldn't suite her. While it was certainly one of the most powerful wands Ollivander had shown her, it was completely light in origin. When she held the wand a couple of weak sparks were produced but nothing more.

The wand maker burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "May I look more deeply at your aura, my lady?" She nodded as she felt him sense her, more deeply than the last time. After about a minute the man let out a gasp of shock. "I wonder." He muttered as he went back into the back of the store.

When he came back again Medeis could sense that the wand was far more powerful than any of the previous wands she had tried. Taking hold of the wand she let out a gasp of pleasure and closed her eyes as she felt herself filled with power, almost like she had found something that had been missing her entire life. _God, if the Sith of old had this power they would have been unstoppable_.

Opening her eyes she saw that everyone was looking at her with a mixture of shock, awe and in a few cases horror. "I never thought that this wand would ever be sold." Ollivander began. "It wasn't even made by my family."

"Then who did make it?" She asked curious about her wand.

"If you believe the rumours, a family of ancient Magic wielders known as the Ones. 13 inches of Elder wood, while the core is a hair from the Daughter, soaked in the blood of the Son." Ollivander informed her. _The Ones?_ The name was familiar though Medeis didn't have a clue where she had hard it from.

"How much for the wand?" Medeis asked.

"14 galleons," Taking said money from her bag she handed it to the wand maker while he then went over to serve her brother. She was about to leave when a voice she remembered very well asked her.

"Excuse me. Have we met?" Her father asked her, looking at Medeis suspiciously.

"I don't believe so." Medeis told him as she left, not realizing that her father saw the Ravenclaw family ring on her hand. Entering the alley she didn't realise that her father was following her until he called out "Lexi."

"James Potter." Medeis stated as she turned to face him, enjoying the crestfallen look on his face at the way she had addressed him. "What do you want with me?" Medeis demanded.

"I want to get to know my daughter." James answered her.

"Your daughter dies when you when gave her up." James flinched at her words. "How did you know who I am?" She asked him.

"You're the only one who could have claimed the Ravenclaw family ring." He answered pointing at her hand which held said ring.

"Well done." She muttered sarcastically. "Now you can leave me alone." Medeis snapped.

"Look just give me a chance." The man pleaded to her disgust.

"You're not going to stop until you get a chance, are you?" She asked in anger.

"No." James answered.

"Fine I'll meet you in two weeks." She conceded. They agreed that Hogwarts would serve as the meeting place between herself, her parents and to her annoyance, Dumbledore.

* * *

Darth Medeis returned to Sith manor filled with anger. Why she had agreed to meet her parents, as well as that old oaf Dumbledore she had no clue, especially as the meeting was on their terms but at least it would keep them off her back for a while.

"Welcome Lord Medeis." The droid C5-7T greeted. "Lord Sidious has sent a message requesting that you contact him immediately."

Heading into the underground facilities of the mansion Medeis walked into the chamber that had a hologram of her master already on visual.

"Lord Sidious." Medeis spoke as she bent the knee to the hologram of her master.

 **"Darth Medeis."** Darth Sidious spoke, **"What do you have to report?"** Her master demanded. Darth Medeis was half tempted to keep what she had learnt from her master but if Sidious learnt she had kept information from him then he would kill her out of spite.

"There is an entire community of force wielders on this planet. The government has a system called the statue of secrecy that keeps their community hidden from the rest of the world." Medeis informed her master.

 **"Is there anything else, Darth Medeis?"** Sidious asked her.

"There are several schools on the planet that teach how to harness the force, I am considering going to one of these schools." Medeis told Sidious.

 **"Don't Medeis. You are to conquer this planet and you can't do that if your stuck in a school fort most of the year."**

"Of course, my master." Medeis said reluctantly.

 **"I will contact you again in a months' time."** Sidious told her before the hologram deactivated. With little better to Medeis headed to her temporary room where she took out a piece of parchment that contained a list of her holding as Lady Ravenclaw.

 **Annual audit for the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw**

 **Vaults:**

Vault 14 Ravenclaw Family Vault

-2,307,521 Galleons

-1,132,632 Sickles

-427,623 Knuts

-1,500,000 Galleons worth of family artefacts.

Dowager vault 324 (sealed)

-25,000 Galleons.

 **Property:**

Ravenclaw Manor, North Wales

Ravenclaw Villa, South of Spain.

 **Business investments:**

Daily Prophet: 6%

Leaky Cauldron: 14%

Three Broomsticks: 12%

Nimbus Broom Company: 9%

Medeis began chuckling, she was very rich. She had learnt that 1 galleon was worth roughly £5 so she had roughly £11,537,605. _Perfect, everything that I need, to conquer this backwater planet_.

* * *

 **Dumbledore POV Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore watched the child sitting before him suspiciously. With him he had the girl's parents, as well as his staff, the heads of each house. The girl was subtle but he noticed the way her eyes scanned around the room, looking for potential exits and also sizing up himself and the staff, assessing their threat to her. Dumbledore couldn't help but notice that she seemed to view Filius as the biggest threat to her.

He couldn't help but wonder the kind of past the girl had to the point that she instinctively checked each room she entered for enemies and exits. "Lexi." He said, causing a flash of anger top pass through her eyes. And that was another mystery, what happened to her eyes. Lily's unique green eyes were replaced with an orange, golden colour that unnerved him. Even Tom's eyes didn't change colour until decades of dabbling into dark magic, yet in merely ten years this girl's eyes had changed, what kind of magic was she dabbling in. Her pale skin was also another sign of the girl's use of dark magic. He would have to show the girl the error of her ways and return her to the light.

"Where have you been?" He asked the girl.

"Traveling." _That gives me no information_.

"Why have you returned?"

"Curiosity,"

"About?" Dumbledore asked, playing along with the girl's game.

"Magic," He was getting nowhere with these questions.

"How long will you be staying in Britain?"

"I don't know." Before he could ask another question, Severus interrupted him.

"How could you not know how long you're going to be here you idiotic girl." Severus snapped at her.

"Leave it Snivellus." James snapped back at his rival. He was about to defend Severus when he saw that the potions master was looking directly into the girl's eyes and the headmaster realised what Severus was doing. Dumbledore decided to let it continue, it may be the only way to get information from the girl.

What Dumbledore didn't expect was the potions master, who was also a master of the mind arts, to stumble backwards and lightly put one of his hands a to his head while lightly groaning. Looking towards the Potter girl he saw that her orange, almost golden eyes, had turned to a sickly yellow that screamed malevolence.

"The next time someone tries to enter my mind," Lexi began with a quiet voice that actually sent a shiver down his spine. "I will destroy their mind to the point that they remain in a permanently comatose state."

At Lexi's words several things happened at the same time. Lily screamed at Snape in anger, while James drew his wand faster than the naked eye and sent a blasting curse at Severus, sending him in to the wall, knocking him out before Severus even had the chance to raise his wand. After that his remaining staff along with the Potter parents got into a massive argument that he was only half paying attention to. Instead Dumbledore was Lexi Potter closely. The girl seemed to be relishing in the argument and the anger in the room.

"Quite." He yelled, casting a weak powered sonorous charm on himself.

"Albus, what professor Snape has done is grounds for him to be sacked." Minerva pointed out, staring at the unconscious form of Severus angrily.

"It grounds for him to be sentenced to Azkaban." James snapped furiously.

"I will ensure that Severus is properly punished." He promised causing most of the people present to calm down, but James simply glared at him, causing Dumbledore to let out a sigh.

James had once been one of his most loyal supporters, but his faith in him had been shaken when he suggested giving up Lexi and when James learnt she was missing and the Dursley's brutally murdered, he had withdrawn all his support both financially and politically. Sirius Black had also done the same, though he still had the better relations with the prankster Lord Black. And wherever the Potters went, so did the Longbottoms and considering Augusta also blamed him for what happened to her son and daughter in law she also withdrew her support.

In a short span of time he had lost the support of three Ancient and Noble Houses, while the remaining Ancient and Noble houses were dark, neutral or extinct. In fact if out wasn't for the fact that Lily's faith in him had never been broken then he would have no access to the Boy Who Lived.

"Lexi, we will be able to sort you into one of the houses on the first of September, Minerva will provide you with a list of the needed fourth year supplies." He informed her while she raised and eyebrow and her lips twitched upwards in what he guessed was amusement.

"And what makes you think I want to go to Hogwarts?" Lexi asked, uniting all the adults in the room in confusion.

"But Hogwarts is the best magical school there is." Professor Sprout, the Hufflepufff head of house protested.

Lexi just sent a condescending look at the hufflepufff head of house. "I may not have been in Britain for long but I've done my homework. You have a ghost obsessed with goblin rebellions teaching history, a fraud teaching divinations, your muggle studies course is over a century out dated and haven't been able to hold onto a defence against the dark arts teacher for more than fifty years." Lexi took a deep breath before continuing. "All heads of houses are openly biased towards their own, but none more so then Snape over there. If Hogwarts is the best magical school there is, then I dread to think what the worst school is like."

"We are not biased." Minerva snapped, sending Lexi her most intimidating look, though it was clear that it had no effect on the girl.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?" Lexi said in her same condescending tone as she turned her attention to him. "So headmaster, why should I go to Hogwarts?" She asked him.

"For starters you need a magical education if you want to get anywhere in the world, therefore you need to go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore pointed out. Logic was the easiest way to make the girl comply.

"True. But I only need my OWL's." Lexi spoke in a challenging tone. "I'll make you a deal headmaster; I will go to Hogwarts next year for OWL's. If I change my mind about Hogwarts then I'll stay but I doubt it will."

That didn't give him much, who knows how far she could fall into darkness in the next year. By then it may be too late for her. But at the same time, at least this way he had a guarantee that she would go to Hogwarts, if he pushed the issue then she may very well decide to go to a different magical school. "Very well Miss Potter." Dumbledore conceded.

"If that is all headmaster, goodbye." Lexi said as she stood up and left his office.

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Darth Medeis POV sith Manor**

Darth Medeis, the Sith Apprentice, was looking over several business reports from her office in Sith Manor. The date was June 13th and with the exception of the rare occasions she had been on this backwater planet for nearly an entire year. Medeis looked down at her monthly statement from Gringgots bank.

 **Annual audit for the Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw**

 **Vaults:**

Ravenclaw family vault:

\- 732,684 Galleons

\- 582,925 Sickles

\- 215,540 Knuts

\- 1,287,000 Galleons worth of family artefacts

 **Property:**

-Ravenclaw Manor, North Wales

-Ravenclaw Villa, South of Spain

-Sith Manor, South of England

-Medeis Corporation headquarters, London.

-Various warehouses across Britain

 **Business investments:**

 **Wizard world:**

-Dailey Prophet: 9%

-Wizard Times: 80%

-Ravens hotel (formerly known as Leaky Cauldron): 60%

-Ravenclaws supplies: 78%

-Three Broomsticks: 14%

-Nimbus Broom Company: 11%

-Firewhiskey supplied: 4%

 **Muggle world:**

-Medeis Corporations: 70%

-McDonalds: 3%

-Apple Inc.: 6%

-Microsoft: 2%

-Google: 4%

Darth Medeis had been very busy over the last year. She has spent more than half of the wealth in the Ravenclaw vaults starting up businesses in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds. Medeis Corporations was once a dying manufacturing company in Scotland before she had taken over it and turned it into a business that searched for alternative formed of energy. Her alias in both the muggle and wizard worlds was Medeis Ravenclaw, a twenty five year old witch slash businesswomen, who was also the long lost heir of the Ancient and long thought to be extinct house of Ravenclaw.

Her father was the only one who knew of the connection between Alexia 'Lexi' Potters, the long lost sister of the Boy Who Lived, and Medeis Ravenclaw but Darth Medeis was easily able to use James Potter's incessant desire to make amends with her to prevent him from revealing who she was.

Her business was mostly just trying to advance the technology of Earth to make it at least somewhat comparable to that of the Republic's. The first thing Medeis did with the business was begin constructing fusion power cells, but using as little technology as possible from the Galaxy to not attract unnecessary attention. Power cells were used for everything in the Republic and they far more efficient than any form of energy on Earth and they didn't possess any of the harmful effects on the environment that fossil fuels did.

Just last month her company had revealed the first prototype power cell to the general public. However, from mostly only using technology from Earth it was nowhere near as efficient, and it was far larger than the normal battery sized power cell, and was instead roughly the size of a car. But it was capable of powering an entire house for over a year and a half without any need of other forms of energy.

In the last month alone Medeis' sales had almost tripled and she was pleased with how much her business was projected to grow and earn. Her master intended to conquer the Galaxy through politics; Darth Medeis however intended to conquer Earth through business.

Her success in the wizard world wasn't as great but Medeis had started up her own newspaper, purchased and refurbished the formally called Leaky Cauldron, and opened a business in Diagon Alley that mostly sold pens and paper in an attempt to advance these medieval idiots who still used bloody quills and parchment. Though her newspaper, the Wizard Times, was actually surprisingly successful. Most likely because unlike the Daily Prophet it wasn't complete Ministry propaganda and it wasn't complete nonsense like the Quibbler. Medeis considered herself a very open minded person, yet that newspaper was the biggest load of nonsense that she had ever read.

Medeis also earned a positive reputation, or a negative one depending on who you asked, for not discriminating against who she hired, gladly providing jobs to muggleborns, half-bloods, and in a few cases werewolves, making herself very loved and appreciated by the discriminated classes of the Wizard world. _Thanks to the stupidity of these wizards, I can conquer them with ease_ , she mused. If Voldemort had instead tried to rally the discriminated instead of the elites to his cause then he could have conquered Britain long ago.

Medeis pulled out her wand, staring intensively at it. It hadn't been easy, but through a ton of hard work the young sith had worked out the connection between the Force and the magic wielded by the force sensitives on this planet. Another name for magic was Sorcery, also known as the long lost art of Sith Sorcery.

Sorcery was another aspect of the force, but unlike the Cosmic Force which channelled the energies of all living things around you, Sorcery channelled your own, internal energy. All knowledge of Sorcery was lost in the fall of the Sith Empire thousands of years ago at the hands of the Jedi. _'What bloody fools they are,'_ Medeis thought scornfully at the Jedi. Like every aspect of the force there was a Light and a Dark side of Sorcery, and because of their stupidity the knowledge of how the wield an entire aspect of the Force was all but forgotten.

Though Darth Medeis wasn't certain, she was fairly sure that Earth had once been part of the Sith Empire. It was the only thing that could explain the presence of Dementers, dragons, as well as the werewolves and vampires, on Earth as Medeis was certain that they were all products of Sith Alchemy.

But as strong as the dark side was on this planet, the light side was just as strong, with many light orientated creatures like phoenixes, unicorns and house elves. The planet was a never ending mystery.

The hologram receiver built into Medeis' desk beeped, causing her to answer the receiver as she then bowed, knowing there was only one person it could be.

 **"I never thought I'd see the day you bowed before me."** An amused voice that was definitely not her master stated causing Medeis to quickly rise to her feet as she glared hatefully at the hologram of the Zabrak male.

"Maul." She gritted out through ground teeth. "So, what do I owe this _pleasure_?" Medeis asked impatiently. The last thing she had time for was her fellow apprentice.

 **"Our master's plans have begun. He recently sent me to apprehend the queen of Naboo."** Maul told her.

"And since we are having this conversation, I'm guessing you've failed?" She asked, not able to hide her amusement.

 **"Indeed, the queen has a Jedi master with her, but that's not the interesting thing. The Jedi has come into possession of a male human child, one more powerful in the force then even you."** Maul stated, looking closely for her reaction.

Though Medeis didn't let it show she was intrigued. Though she knew better to let the knowledge make her arrogant Medeis knew that in terms of raw power she was practically unrivalled so the announcement that there was someone who not only rivalled, but was stronger than her left her a bit unsettled. The child could very well be their greatest enemy, especially if he was in the hands of the Jedi, he would need to be dealt with.

"While this is certainly intriguing," she began with careful words, "I fail to see why you are telling me this." She told Maul.

 **"Because I know of Sidious' plans to have me killed."** Maul snapped angrily.

"I didn't realise you were actually smart enough to work that out." She replied with a smirk, causing Maul to glare at her.

 **"Sidious wishes for me to die fighting the Jedi with Queen Amidala of Naboo, but I know you have always had misgivings about the rule of two."** That was true, Medeis understood the advantages of the rule of two, after all too many Sith lead to infighting, which was one of the biggest reasons the Sith Empire had fallen, but only having two Sith was a big risk. What if the master died before training an apprentice, what if the master and the apprentice killed each other. It would be the end of the sith.

"So, you want to join me?" Medeis asked Maul.

 **"Yes."** Maul answered reluctantly.

"And how do I know you're not going to stab me in the back?" She asked.

 **"You don't. It's the way of the sith."**

"True." Medeis admitted with a small laugh. Maul was powerful and a skilled fighter who would actually help greatly with her plans, especially as she would be spending the better part of the next year at Hogwarts. Sidious wouldn't approve and if he found out he would kill the two of them and simply take on a new apprentice, but she was sure that her and Maul combined should be able but to at least fight there master to a draw, if not actually overpower him. "Where are you heading?"

 **"To Naboo, to confront and kill the Jedi."** Maul told her.

"I will meet you there." She told Maul, deactivating the hologram.

Medeis stood up from her desk and headed towards the hanger where her ship, the _lightning_ , was located. She didn't trust Maul, in fact she actually despised him, but still he would be very useful. But Medeis knew that Maul wouldn't serve her at first. Only the strong ruled the sith and Maul wouldn't serve her until she proved herself the strongest.

"Ah master, where are we heading?" PROXY asked as she entered the cockpit of her ship.

"Naboo." Medeis answered her droid as she took a seat in front of the controls.

"Brilliant master, we will finally be able to leave this planet." PROXY said to her as he began to pilot the ship into the orbit.

 **\- line break -**

 **Daniel Potter POV Hogwarts third floor**

Daniel briefly wondered why he was doing this, why he hadn't tried to contact his parents. Professor McGonagoll had already proved that she didn't believe him, and he doubted the others would. Daniel entered what he believed would be the final to the stone as he got out his wand to use against whoever was there. But when he entered the chamber it wasn't Voldemort, or even Snape. It was Quirrel.

"You. Bu- but Snape." He spoke, not quite able to help his stutter, causing Quirrel to turn away from the Mirror of Erised.

"Yes, next to him," Quirrel began without a single stutter that had plagued him for the entire year. "Who would suspect the po- poor ti- timid professor Quirrel."

"But the quidditch match, Snape was trying to kill me." He objected, not quite able to believe what Quirrel was telling him.

"No my dear boy, I tried to kill you." The professor spoke with a raised voice. "And if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter curse."

"He was trying to save me?" Daniel asked, not able to believe the teacher that had tried to make his life at Hogwarts hell would actually try to save him. His father always called Snape a filthy Death Eater, and Daniel also knew of the amnesty between Snape and the Marauders. Everything that made it seems impossible that Snape would actually try to help him.

"I knew you were a danger to me right from the off, especially after Halloween." Quirrel snapped.

"You let the troll in." He accused.

"Very good Potter, yes. Snape however, wasn't fooled. While everyone else headed towards the dungeons, he went to the third floor to face me off. He never trusted me again, and rarely left me alone after that. But I'm never alone." Quirrel spoke, confusing Daniel with the end of that sentence.

"So you're trying to get the stone for Voldemort, and I'm guessing you've been helping him feed on the unicorns?" Daniel questioned, speaking angry at what Quirrel had helped do to the pure creatures.

" _Your smarter then I gave you credit for Potter."_ A voice that was definitely not Quirrel's spoke, sending a shiver down his spine. _"Let me speak to him Quirrel."_

"But master, you're not strong enough." Quirrel protested, actually sounding scared.

 _"I have strength for this."_ The voice snapped angrily. With those words Quirrel brought his hands to his head and began to unwrap his turban. Daniel would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been the back of Quirrel's head, there was a face, the most terrible face that Daniel had ever seen. It was chalk while with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

 _"Daniel Potter."_ The monstrous face spoke. _"We meet again."_

"Voldemort." Daniel spoke in fear, hoping that he was wrong. Voldemort was believed to be one of the darkest wizards to have ever lived, worse than even Grindelwald. He was even believed to be worse than the other dark lords and ladies that existed around the world at the moment.

 _"Perceptive."_ Voldemort stated, though Daniel doubted that it was compliment. _"Tell me Daniel, do you know what truly happened that night ten years ago?"_

"I know I stopped you." He spoke, trying to sound confident, but he knew that he had failed.

At his words Voldemort let out a chuckle, one that sounded worse than nails scraping against a chalk board. _"You're wrong. All you did that night was cry in your crypt. While I won't deny that it was you that I was after that night, it was your sister that stopped me."_

"Lexi?" Daniel asked in shock. He didn't know his sister well, he had only spoken to her briefly before he started his first year and again over the Christmas holidays but that was all.

 _"Yes."_ Voldemort spoke. _"After I stunned your mother she came out from where she was hiding and demanded to know what I did."_ As Voldemort spoke, Daniel began feeling ha strong sense of dread at the dark lord's words. _"So I cast the cruciatus curse on her."_ Daniel let out a gasp of horror at that, he knew that curse, knew what it did, his friend Neville's parents were proof of the horror of that particular curse.

"What happened next?" He almost didn't want to know the answer.

Voldemort actually smiled at that, and that smile chilled his blood more than anything else. _"With a bout of accidental magic she sent a blast of lightning at me."_ The smile on Voldemort's face changed onto a scowl. _"The lightning destroyed my body but before it did I saw her eyes. They were a sickly yellow, something that only happens through extreme use of dark magic."_ Voldemort finished with a crackling laugh.

"You're lying." He snapped at the dark lord, not quite able to believe that everything that he had been told since he was a toddler was wrong.

 _"I swerve upon my life and magic that everything I have told to Daniel James Potter on this day is the truth, so mote it be."_ There was no way around a magical oath, and with Voldemort's words he knew that it was the truth.

A gust of wind flew through the chamber and the magical fire that separated the chamber from the previous was extinguished, revealing the headmaster as Daniel let out a massive sigh of relief. _"Dumbledore."_ Voldemort snarled as Quirrel and headmaster immediately began trading spells and Daniel found himself thrown against the wall of the chamber.

Daniel watched the headmaster with no small amount of awe. For a man over a hundred years old he fought like he was in a prime, letting out countless spells wordlessly and Daniel didn't have the faintest idea what they did. Very soon Voldemort/ Quirrel was bound in chains and levitated in mid-air.

"It's over Tom." Dumbledore spoke in a voice that actually intimidated him.

 _"No it's not."_ Voldemort spoke as Quirrel's body simply disintegrated, leaving only his robes and a pile of dust on the floor.

"Is- is he dead?" He asked the headmaster.

Before the headmaster could answer a cloud of smoke rose from the ashes and charged at them. "Protago Maximus." Dumbledore yelled, causing a massive dome like shield to form around them but it did nothing to stop the shape as it passed through the shield as if it was nothing and headed straight for him.

The next thing that Daniel felt was pain. More pain then he had ever experienced in his life.

 **\- line break-**

Daniel's head was absolutely killing him where he woke up. When he opened his eyes he was blinded by white light and he realised with horror where he was. In the hospital wing, where the dreaded Madam Pomphrey ruled. _'But at least- Oh no.'_ Daniel thought as he saw his parents standing over him, both looking absolutely furious with him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" His mother screamed at him, causing him to wince. He looked over to his dad for help, but he only saw anger.

"Well..." He began but he couldn't think of what to say.

"Well what?" His mother asked impatiently, her famous temper beginning to show.

"I thought Snape was trying to steal the stone." He defended.

"What stone?" His father's asked suspiciously.

"The philosopher's stone." A voice that Daniel recognized as Dumbledore's told them.

His parents turned around and glared at Dumbledore. "Are you telling me that the philosopher's stone, a beaten for dark wizards all over the world was held in a school full of children?" His mother screamed in outrage while the headmaster nodded solemnly.

"You know Dumbledore." His father began; sounding angrier then Daniel had ever heard him. "You have made some truly questionable choices over the years but this one absolutely takes the cake, AND BECAUSE OF YOU, my son is in a hospital bed." His father screamed in anger.

"And what about Voldemort?" Daniel asked, curious about if the headmaster knew about him.

"We hat do you mean by Voldemort, Daniel?" His mother asked, her angry tone replaced by one of worry and concern.

The headmaster answered for him. "I'm afraid Lily, that Voldemort was possessing poor Quirrel." Both his parents were rendered speechless but Daniel knew them well enough that there were both ready to lose what little control over their anger.

"That's not all." He said, drawing the attention of all the adults in the hospital wing. "Dumbledore told me about that night. He said it was Lexi who defeated him, not me."

"Daniel my boy." Dumbledore began speaking, taking a step forward before James blocked his path. "Voldemort is a master at mind games. No doubt he was simply trying to divide us."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND." Daniel screamed, surprising everyone in the room. "He swore an oath on his life and magic that it was Lexi who stopped him, not me."

You could have heard in a pin drop at the silence in the hospital, while his father summed up what was running through everyone's mind with one word "shit."

 **\- line break -**

 **Naboo, Theed Royal Palace**

It had been pathetically easy for Medeis to sneak past Trade Federations blockade of the planet and to again infiltrate the Theed Royal Palace. Despite only being on the planet for a short time she could tell that the Trade Federation's control of the planet was fragile as best.

Medeis knew that Maul was also in the palace but she had yet to locate him, though she could sense his presence coming from the hanger, where she was heading.

Along the way she could sense another three force sensitives, two of which were firmly light sided. Medeis guessed theatre these were the two Jedi with Queen Amidala. But it was the third force presence that caught her attention, it was almost phenomenally powerful. She guessed that this was the child Darth Maul had told her about. She wondered why the Jedi would bring such a child with them, especially when they had already encountered a Sith.

When Medeis reached the flight hanger she could hear the sounds of a battle taking place, and the sound of engines. Making sure she was hidden using both the force and a few delusionment charms she entered the hanger where she sew what she assumed were pilots entering their ships and taking off while the watched the larger group take out the small number of battle droids in the hanger.

Immediately her eyes went straight to the young boy who she could sense the incredible force power coming from. There seemed to be nothing special about the boy and he was even wearing clothes that seemed to be little more than rags. For some strange reason while the group was fighting the battle droids the boy climbed into the cockpit of one of the ships. _'Why in the blazes is he going in there?'_ Medeis thought confused about the logic of the boy.

The group despised of the droids and continued without the boy. "Hey, what about me?" The boy objected clearly outraged.

"Anakin stay in that cockpit, you'll be safe there." The older Jedi said, telling her the name of the child.

"But I..." Anakin began to protest before he was cut off.

"Stay in that cockpit." The same Jedi said more firmly. As the group continued towards a large steel door, that contained the path of the group, opened revealing Darth Maul standing there. He always did have a flair for the dramatic, Medeis thought amused.

"We'll handle this." The Jedi stated and he and who she assumed was his padawan stepped forward.

"We'll take the long way." A girl that Medeis was sure was younger than her spoke, however by the way she carried herself and the fact that she was clearly the leader of the group, Medeis guessed that this was Padme Amidala. The two Jedi and Maul removed their cloaks and activated there light sabers.

Medeis held back a chuckle from the nervousness coming off the two Jedi at the sight of Maul's saberstaff. They've probably never even seen one before, after all most Jedi considered the saberstaff a Sith weapon and refused to use one. Another sign of the Jedi's stupidity.

Medeis watched closely as the two Jedi engaged Maul; the younger using the first form Shii-Cho, while the older used the form Ataru, while Maul used the last form Juyo.

From the start she could tell that Maul was simply playing with the two Jedi, making it seem like the two were forcing him back when in reality Maul was actually leading them away from the larger group so that they wouldn't be able to assist the Jedi.

As the battle continued it was clear that both the Jedi were tiring fast but Maul was fighting with the same ferocity and stamina that he had at the start of the battle. Eventually the battle lead into a strange chamber with a series of different pathways along with a large number of what Medeis assumed were large fuel cells that presumably powered the Royal Palace. Medeis watched as Maul force pushed the younger Jedi off of the platform and onto a different one and in retaliation the older Jedi actually managed to get a lucky hit and also knocked Maul onto a different platform, before jumping on the same platform to continue the fight.

The two continued to fight on the path, entering a strange corridor as the padawan struggled to catch up with his master. To Medeis' surprise ray shields activated, separating the three fighters. Both Maul and the padawan paced restlessly, while the Jedi master used the opera unity to sit down and try to regain his strength. When the ray shield deactivated Maul and the Jedi continued the fight, but the ray shields reactivated before the padawan could reach his master.

Medeis knew that the Jedi wouldn't last much longer, she could sense how exhausted he was and he was now completely on the defensive, only just able to block Maul's vicious attacks. Barely a second later Maul knocked the Jedi's lightsaber out of his hand and then drove the end of his saberstaff through the Jedi's stomach while the padawan screamed in anguish, causing Maul to smirk at the padawan.

When the ray shield between the padawan and Maul deactivated the Jedi learner launched himself at Maul, anger fuelling his attacks. _'Idiot. Never attack a Sith in anger, for our anger is unending.'_ Darth Medeis thought as Maul easily took control of the fight and put the Jedi on the defensive, causing the Jedi to change to the lightsaber form Soresu. Ironically enough the Jedi actually seemed better off using the defensive form as he was, to Medeis' surprise actually able to hold his open against Maul, much to his increasing anger.

As the ferocity of Maul's attacks increased the Jedi took a few steps away from Maul, in an attempt to put some distance between them. However, in doing so he let his defences down, causing Maul to send a blast of Force lightning at him, sending him flying into the wall, and knocking him out.

Maul turned away from the unconscious and dying Jedi's as he faced her. Sensing her despite the delusionment charm she had on her. No point in remaining hidden she took out her wand and lightsaber and cancelled the charm. "Darth Medeis." Maul stated, getting ready for the next fight as he exited the circular chamber he fought the Jedi in and walked onto the same pathway she was on.

"Darth Maul." She greeted activating her lightsaber, and entering into the Niman lightsaber form. Medeis had changed her form from Ataru to Niman as it allowed her to best uterine her magic into lightsaber combat. "You know there's really no need to fight; we both know I'll beat you." But despite her words Medeis wanted this fight. Despite all that Medeis had learnt on Earth she hadn't had a proper fight in nearly a year, and she was looking forward to this. Medeis had watched Maul's form closely, while he wasn't a master of Juyo his use of a saberstaff made his form unpredictable and dangerous.

"Only the strong can rule the Sith, and you haven't proved yourself to be the strongest." Maul snapped.

Without wasting time Medeis launched three fatal spells including the killing curse, as well as force lightning, at Maul as she then proceeded to charge at him. Maul dodged all the force based attacks, not willing to take the chance that his lightsaber wouldn't be able to block them. Medeis utilizing the Ataru aspects of Niman and launched a range of attacks at Maul, quickly putting him on the defensive.

Medeis launched a range of attacks, aiming high, low and at the sides but Maul was able to block them all. Continuing with her assault she searched for a type of weakness in his form but she couldn't spot one. Jumping over Maul, Medeis slammed her hand onto the ground when she landed, causing the entire platform to shake.

Succeeding in throwing Maul off balance Medeis changed her style to Form 5, specifically Djem So. It wasn't her preferred form of combat but it allowed her to launch a ferocious assault on Maul that the Zabrak struggled to keep up with.

Maul was getting desperate, he knew that contacting Medeis hadn't been his smartest move but he was trapped in a corner. He was expendable but he had no choice, with Medeis he had a chance to survive, assuming she didn't kill him in this fight. Maul had a tactic that could allow him to defeat Medeis, and if he managed to actually kill her then perhaps Sidious wouldn't view him as expendable.

Medeis didn't bother to hide her smirk as she pushed Maul back and unlike when he had fought the Jedi she could tell that it wasn't a ploy, not that it was really surprising. Juyo was mostly an offensive form, with a very weak defence and Maul spent every waking second training in the form Juyo instead of the other lightsaber forms.

Medeis watched curiously as Maul used the force the rush roughly fifteen meters away from her. When Maul turned to face her he stretched out his hand, using the force to form a dark purple sphere in the palm of his hand. Medeis was actually impressed; it was a hard ability to be able to create the sphere. The sphere was a lot like the killing curse and in _most_ cases killed whoever it came into contact with.

When Maul launched the sphere at her she didn't try to dodge it, or even bring up her lightsaber to stop it, in fact she actually deactivated her lightsaber and attached it to her belt. She simply held up her hand and when the orb struck her, instead of killing her she simply absorbed its power. Absorbing force based attacks was her speciality.

Using the power she had absorbed she cast a spell at Maul, the one spell that a lightsaber was completely incapable of reflecting. "Expelliarmus." Medeis was glad that Maul had attacked her using the force, using a light sided spell like the disarming curse took much more strength then it would have if she wasn't a dark lord.

The red flash was going too fast for Maul to dodge so he instead tried to reflect it using his lightsaber, only to have it ripped out of his hands when the light struck. Taking advantage of Maul's shock Medeis quickly sent a powerful blast of force lightning at him.

The strength of her lightning quickly brought Maul to his knees screaming in pain as Medeis started laughing, taking great pleasure in seeing him suffer. "Have mercy, please." Maul begged of her.

"Mercy is for the weak." She snapped holding Maul under the lighting for another minute. "Stand up." She ordered and Maul did so slowly. Grasping his hand in her own she used her wand her wand and formed a red vine, making the first step in forming an unbreakable vow. "Will you Darth Maul, follow my every order without question?"

"I will." Maul answered, feeling compelled to answer.

"Will you agree to never betray me?" She asked, adding another red vine around there hands.

"I will."

"And do you agree to always protect me when I'm under attack?" Medeis asked, adding the third and final red vine.

"I will." He answered feeling the force binding him to his words. "What was that?" Maul demanded.

"Unbreakable vow. You break it, you die." She told him as she turned and headed towards the Jedi. The Jedi master was dead but the younger was simply unconscious.

"Just kill him and be done with it." Maul snapped, actually having to gall to give her an order. _'I punish him later.'_ Medeis promised.

Walking over to the unconscious padawan she pointed her wand at him. "Obliviate." She spoke, removing his memories of what happened and replacing them with a different version of him being able to kill Maul, but not before he was able to send a blast of force lightning at him.

The memory charm wasn't the most reliable and the Jedi had rather powerful mental shields, but the Jedi had no knowledge of magic so even if he did realise that his memories had been tampered with he shouldn't be able to work out how.

 **\- line break -**

 **Dumbledore POV**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts in deep contemplation. He had known for some time that Voldemort was possessing poor Quirrel and he'd done nothing about it, but that wasn't what was bothering him. _'How could I have been so wrong?'_ He lamented.

He still remembered that night ten years ago. He came to the Potter's house to find James and Lily stunned, and Lexi suffering from a type of dark curse that Voldemort had placed on her. He cast every spell on the girl but they all showed that whatever curse Voldemort had placed on her had stripped her of magic.

What a fool he had been, she had been suffering from magical exhaustion from defeating Voldemort and whatever spell Voldemort had cast on her had made it seem like Lexi had lost her magic. Dumbledore had stupidly convinced the Potters to give up their daughter and in doing so he had allowed the true vanquisher of Voldemort to turn dark. She could very well end up worse than Tom if he didn't do something about it, but the question was what? Lexi had shown many times over the last year that she cared nothing for her parents and seemed to barely tolerate her siblings.

Dumbledore knew it was only a matter of time before the press found out and he had to prepare for the political backlash that would be a result of it. Many like Lucius Malfoy, or the mysterious Medeis Ravenclaw would no doubt be first in line to take advantage of it. Medeis Ravenclaw was also another problem, politically she was neutral in the Wizengamot but in the business world she was making rapid changes and advances that no one seemed to know what to do about it. She had also made it clear more than once that she was no friend of his and as the proven descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw she had a lot of political clout.

The door to his office burst open as Minerva entered looking furious and holding what appeared to be the Daily Prophet in her hand. "Read this." She snapped throwing the newspaper onto his desk.

 **Potter secrets revealed,**

 **He Who Must Not Be Named in Hogwarts,**

 **Alexia Potter is the true Child Who Lived.**

 **By Rita Skeeter.**

 _This reporter had the honour of interviewing the Potter family where the family revealed that You-Know-Who, who Dumbledore has long proclaimed to have survived that night ten years ago, was apparently possessing Professor Quirrel the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. In an ill thought out attempt to garner more fame, Daniel Potter confronted Voldemort, where the latter proceeded to mock the so thought Boy Who Lived, and then swearing a magical oath that it was actually Alexia Potter, the long lost and recently found Potter child, who defeated Voldemort in a blast of accidental magic defeated the worst dark lord to ever live._

 _But this begs the question, why was Daniel Potter proclaimed the Boy Who Lived, and his sister abandoned? How was Voldemort not only able to survive that night more than ten years ago and how was he able to get into Hogwarts completely undetected? Is the headmaster getting on in his old age, or did he let Voldemort into Hogwarts?_

 _For more information on Alexia Potter, the true vanquisher of You Know Who page 3_

 _For more information about You Know Who page 4_

 _For more information about the Potters and Dumbledore page 6_

Dumbledore let out a sigh. Make that no time to prepare for the political backlash, it had already began, though how Skeeter knew he honestly had no idea. The Potters would never have a woman like Rita Skeeter publish the article.

 **\- line break -**

 **Darth Medeis POV Ravenclaw Manor**

It was in the middle of the night when Medeis noted as she landed her ship on the grounds of Ravenclaw Manor. All the droids in Sith Mano reported to Sidious so Medeis had to take Maul to Ravenclaw Manor instead. The Manor itself was three stories high with two underground levels that were hidden. Though it hadn't been easy she had also fitted the Manor with all the technologies of the galaxy and every security system available, both magical and not.

"You have free access to most of the facilities in the manor but you are unable to leave its grounds. Understand?" She snapped at Maul. The wards around the manor would inform her if Maul attempted to escape and would incapacitate him for the attempt.

When the two of them exited the ship they were immediately greeted by two guards, both of which were werewolves. "Lord Medeis." They spoke, bowing to her as they did so, but also looking at Maul with a hint of fear, never having seen an alien species before.

"Where's Grayback?" She demanded of them, while Maul looked at the two guards in mystery, no doubt sensing there animalistic nature. Most of her guards were werewolves, as there animal nature granted them enhanced senses, as well as speed and strength, making them invaluable.

"Win the lab with the prisoner." The guard answered.

"Settler yourself in." Medeis snapped at Maul as she headed towards the lab. It hadn't been easy to make an ally out of Grayback, the man was very loyal to Voldemort but his hold over the werewolves of Britain had been dwindling with the combined actions of her father and Sirius Black to make him account for his crimes.

Medeis entered the lab to find Grayback staring at the prisoner who was chained to the wall. Werewolves were an enigma that Medeis had been struggling to learn about. They were created by the force, she knew that much but she knew nothing more.

"You're late." He snarled at her, while she just smirked in return.

"Patience." She spoke as she walked over to the prisoner. The prisoner was the alpha of a rival werewolf pack that she had helped Grayback dispose of. The prisoner was in a poor state with clear signs of torture and experimentation, his will to live had long been broken.

"Just kill me, you bitch." He screamed at her, while she just smiled, bringing her hand to his cheek and causing him to flinch at the contact.

"Why would I do that?" Medeis asked as she began to call upon the dark side, reaching out to the beast inside the prisoner, while Grayback watched with undisguised lust for power. _'You want my power, Fenrir. Be as loyal a dog to me as you were to Voldemort and I'll give_ _you_ some _of my power.'_

Grasping a hold of the wolfs consciousness Medeis used the dark side to connect to the wolf, trying to force it out. Medeis could feel her consciousness slipping and sweet pouring down her head as she tried to force the man to turn. It was taking a lot more of her strength then she had expected.

Taking a second for a breather the young Sith forced all her power into the wolf, causing the man to scream in agony as he felt his bones break and his body going through a change that should be impossible as he knew that it wasn't a full moon.

A loud snarling sound filled the room as Medeis stumbled back, exhausted. She was still tired from her fight with Maul and forcibly transforming a werewolf had completely exhausted her. She could also feel something wet on her upper lip. Bringing her hand up other face, Medeis was a little alarmed to find that she was actually bleeding. _'That's never happened before.'_ Medeis thought, staring at the blood on her hand.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Grayback stated, pulling her from her thoughts as he stared at the prisoner in his werewolf form struggling to break free from the chains that held him. "So when are you going to do the same to me?" He snapped at her.

"It's not that simple." She told him, staring at the thrashing werewolf, extending her senses to it. There was no trace of human presence, only the madness and rage of the beast.

"And why not?" Grayback snarled causing a bit to hit her face. Wiping the spit off of her face Medeis sent a blast of, albeit weak, Force Lightning at the werewolf. But despite not being at her strongest the lightning was still powerful enough to bring the man to his knees.

"Remember your place Grayback." She snapped at him, letting her aura loose so that the werewolf could sense her darkness. "As for you question, that man is incapable of turning back to a human. The werewolf curse is bound to the full moon but as he is no longer bound to the full moon there is nothing to force him back to human form." Medeis informed Grayback who struggled to his feet.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Grayback asked panting.

"Autopsy, which means it needs to be dead first." She said as she activated her lightsaber and proceeded to remove the werewolf's head. Picking the werewolf head of the floor she placed it onto a nearby table, she then got a syringe of a nearby tray. Opening the werewolf's mouth Medeis sticker the syringe into the gums, and then began extracting its venom.

"Why do you need werewolf venom?" Grayback asked curiously.

"It's the perfect loophole." She answered mysteriously, looking at the yellowish venom within the syringe. The contract prevented her from killing the Weasley brat, but thanks to the bigotry of the ministry, especially all those dark creature legislation's made by that bitch Umbridge, a werewolf couldn't be in a marriage contract.

 **End of chapter 5.**

 **A lot of people have questioned my decision to send Medeis to Hogwarts and I have only one word in response... diadem.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Darth Sidious POV Naboo**

Darth Sidious entered the Palpatine's house on Naboo, glad to finally be away from those pathetic Jedi. It honestly wasn't even funny about how easily he was able to mask his presence from the entire Jedi high council.

Darth Maul was dead, but not at the hands of the newly knighted Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though it had faded he had been able to sense traces of Darth Medeis' presence throughout the chamber where Maul had fought the Jedi. Medeis had been smart and had removed the holo footage of her fight with Maul, which was a shame. The footage would have been useful in discovering how much more powerful Medeis had become.

Sidious had taken a risk sending Medeis to her home planet, the knowledge of the Force she'd learn there may very well be what she'd need to kill him. But at the same time it kept Medeis busy and stopped her from attempting to remove him before their plans could come to fruition.

Sidious followed Medeis' trail that lead to his family's house, why Medeis would go there he didn't know. Entering his home he continued to follow the trail until it leads him to the library where, the secret room below the floor was removed with a lightsaber.

Sidious felt his curiously increase. There was nothing of value in that chamber, bar for a few holocrons and scrolls that had belonged to his master Darth Plagueis, but everything in the chamber Medeis would already be aware of.

Jumping into the chamber, he quickly looked around, surprised that everything was still there. The holocrons and data pads, it was all there. Why would Medeis break into hear and steal nothing? What was his apprentice after? Sidious wondered as he looked around the chamber, trying to find some sort of clue of what his apprentice was looking for.

 **\- Line break -**

 **Darth Medeis POV**

Darth Medeis could help but feel a little bit of pride as she entered the Ravens Hotel. The previous owner Tom had been well into his old age and was more than willing to sell her the Leakey Cauldron as he didn't have any children to pass it onto. Medeis had transformed it completely, knocking down the pathetic wooden structure and with a mix of muggle and goblin contractors it was rebuilt using brick and cement.

The inside had been repainted from the dull black and grey to a nice cream colour and she had completely replaced all the furniture with much better equivalents from the muggle world. She had received a lot of hate mail and even a few threats for the changes she had made to the hotel but Medeis violently removed any threat.

Medeis cloaked herself in the force to prevent anyone from recognising her. Ever since that dreadful Skeeter woman had published the truth that she was the one who stopped Voldemort she hadn't had a moments peace. Though she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy Dumbledore's and her parents' names, being dragged through the mud.

Medeis headed straight for Diagon Alley, and continued on to Gringgots. The goblins were quickly become a thorn in her side. To her surprise not only did Ragnok remain in control of Gringgots, but the annoying little gremlin had also proved to have more balls then she expected.

When she entered the bank nearly every goblin looked towards her and glared hatefully while Medeis just smirked at them. At first she had been cautious of the goblins and there powers but over the last year she had learnt that the goblins weren't as powerful in the Force as they claimed. In fact they were actually quite weak in the force. But despite their lack of power she knew better to underestimate them, her plans were only beginning to be achieved and the goblins had enough information to stop her from achieving what she wanted.

Heading straight towards one of the tellers she placed the key to Darth Plagueis' vault on his desk and ordered in a tone that left room for argument. "Take me to vault 427." The teller simply glared at her before ordering one of its brethren to take her to the vault.

The ride to the vault was incredibly fast, the goblins pathetic attempts to unnerve her. "Vault 427." The goblin informed her as he slowed the cart down to a halt right before a large and intimidating door. "Key." The goblin demanded but Medeis ignored it as she walked cautiously towards the door as she reached out with the force.

Aside from the already considerable goblin protections placed on the door there were also quite a few wards around it that she recognized as being Sith in origin. Slowly placing her hand on the door she began to disabling the wards around the vault. They weren't especially powerful; the protections had clearly weakened over the years since Darth Plagueis' death.

Confident the defences had been removed Medeis turned towards the goblin. "Leave," she ordered it "You are not worthy of the knowledge within this vault." The goblin huffed and looked ready to refuse but a sharp glare quickly sent the goblin running with its tail between its legs. Certain that she was alone she crouched down and placed the key into the lock and turned it, causing the door to release a loud creaking noise before slowly opening.

Slowly Medeis entered the vault, not sure what would be waiting for her. There was little in terms of gold, only a small pile of galleons that seemed to be at most only two or possibly three thousand galleons. But the countless times, along with dozens of holocrons within the vault would be worth millions. Medeis headed towards a bookshelf, looking along the titles of the different books. Each book seemed to be dedicated to a certain species on Earth. Medeis pocketed the books on house elves, Dementers and a few others.

Pocketing a few of the holocrons as well Medeis walked over to a collection of artefacts in the far side of the vault. She knew better than to randomly touch and pocket the artefacts, God only knows what they could do. There was one artefact in the vault however, that she couldn't draw her eyes from. It was a small black stone, roughly a few inches in diameter. The stone also had the symbol of power in the Sith language on it.

Cautiously touching the stone Medeis sensed the power within it. There was a hidden power in the stone that she didn't recognize. Hopefully Darth Plagueis' holocrons could shed some light on what the stone was. Content with what she had found within the vault Medeis left the vault. The goblin was waiting impatiently outside of the vault but Medeis continued to ignore the being as she closed the door and replacing the protections that Darth Plagueis had placed over the vault with even more powerful ones. Turning to the goblin she told him "Take me to the Ravenclaw family vault."

During the ride the next vault she started a conversation with the goblin. "What's your name?" Medeis asked the goblin that she was fairly sure was male.

"Griphook human." It snapped at her.

"I have a proposition for you." She began. While goblins weren't powerful in the Force, the way they wielded it was completely unique, a strange blend between magic and the Cosmic Force and despite Medeis' efforts she was incapable of learning how to wield it.

"Why would I care human?" Griphook snarled but despite his words she could sense that he was intrigued.

"You are a member of a warrior race, you honestly can't tell me that you are content being a banker to humans." Medeis told him.

"You say humans as if you are not one." Griphook observed.

"Don't worry I am completely human. I'm just more open minded then others." She told the goblin. When they reached the Ravenclaw family vault she spoke once more to the goblin. "I expect a response within the week, there won't be another chance." She told him as she exited the cart and headed straight for the imposing door that was the entrance to the vault. Unlike most vaults, the vaults of the ancient houses required a blood sacrifice from the head of the family to be opened.

Placing her palm on the door of the vault she refused to let any indication of pain show as as a gash was opened on the palm of her hand and the magic of the door harvested her blood to open. After a few seconds the door began to open and Medeis removed her hand.

Medeis entered the vault, unconcerned by anything in it. She had already removed most of the useful tomes and artefacts but there was something that she had yet to take. Heading to the far end of the vault she found it right at the back in the corner. A complete map of Hogwarts that showed every chamber and entrance into Hogwarts as well as many hidden locations that she doubted even Dumbledore knew of.

 **\- line break-**

 **Medeis Corporation's headquarters, London**

"I don't pay you for excuses, I pay you for results." Medeis snapped at one of her chief engineers, a muggleborn named Jacob Fine. He had passed Hogwarts with Outstanding's in nearly all his OWLs and NEWTs but the bigotry within the ministry prevented him from getting anything but the lowest of jobs. The opportunity to not only get a successful and well-paying job, but working for a business that would one day change the world was simply too much for the man to refuse.

"And I do have results." Fine protested, albeit weakly. He knew better than most the consequences of angering his boss. He also knew that his power was pitiful compared to hers so it wasn't' trike he could actually try to fight her. "Magic releases a form of radiation that completely neutralizes technology. There are ways to block this radiation, but even then, what you are asking for will take years possibly even decades worth of work."

Combining the Force and technology was in no way impossible, Medeis knew that. After all lightsabers were proof of that, but that didn't make it easy, in fact Medeis was certain that the radiation was the reason the technology on Earth was so primitive.

"But, there is something." Jacob stated, to her curiosity.

"Yes?" She asked him with a small amount of impatience in her voice. This was a problem that she was wrestling with since she started her business and her anger with the project was starting to get the better of her.

"I've heard rumours about how Arthur Weasley has managed to imbue a car with magic, allowing the vehicle to not only be able to turn invisible but also to possess the ability of flight." Fine told her to her interest.

"Then acquire it." Medeis ordered the man.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Fine asked ear, causing her to sigh. _'At time this man is an idiot,'_ Medeis thought in annoyance.

"Use your head, otherwise I'll find a new scientist." She told him as she then turned to leave, heading straight to her office on the tenth floor of the skyscraper that was the headquarters for her business. Her office was simple in design, with a glass desk facing the entrance. Taking a seat at her desk she let her thoughts drift to the Weasley's, particularly the matriarch of the family.

Molly Weasley was an uptight bitch that had caused her a great deal of trouble. At first she had thought her betrothal to Ronald Weasley was because of her father, or perhaps Dumbledore. Instead it was the work of Molly Weasley and her unbelievably foolish mother.

Molly Weasley's birth family the Prewetts were once a noble and wealthy family before they lost all the wealth and their seat in the Wizengamot after they attempted line theft on the Potter family nearly a hundred and fifty years ago. Ever since then the family has been in complete poverty and the only pure bloods who married them were those who lived in similar states, like the Weasley's.

Say what you will about Molly Weasley but she was smart and cunning and if it wasn't for the fact that she was personally suffering from the woman's actions Medeis would call her plan ingenious. Despite living in the wizard world for so long Lily Potter didn't truly understand its culture. Capitalizing on the woman's ignorance Molly convinced Lily that despite being the Boy Who Lived her brother was nothing but a half blood in the eyes of pure bloods, and that the best way to get them to accept her son was to embrace pure blood culture by betrothing Daniel to Ginny Weasley.

Of course that wasn't enough for Molly Weasley who wanted revenge on the Potter's so she convinced her idiot of a mother that as a so called squib, Medeis would be at the mercy of pure bloods and so managed to convince Lily to betroth her to Ronald Weasley, ensuring that she would be little more than a sex slave but also as a failsafe to get the Potter fortune encase anything happened to her brother before he could marry Ginny.

Medeis wasn't sure if the woman had plans for her siblings Alex and Jess, but since they were both girls she probably didn't see the need since Medeis was older than them the Potter fortune would go to her after Daniel. Medeis had plans for the Weasley's, all the Weasley's, and that shrew of a woman would suffer the most.

 **\- line break -**

 **Ravenclaw Manor August 7th**

 _'What the fuck is this?'_ Medeis thought, actually baffled at the sight of a house elf jumping and down on her bed with yells of joy. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded angrily, raising the house elf with the force.

"Lexi Potter, what an honour it is." The elf wailed with tears of joy in its eyes, seemingly completely unbothered with being levitated in the air.

"Who are you?" She asked. House elves were remarkably powerful in the Force, especially the light side. Unlike most Sith she wasn't one to completely disregard the light and call it inferior to the dark side. If the light side was truly inferior then the Jedi would never have been able to triumph over the Sith. Both the light and the dark was equal in strength and in her opinion in came down to the individual rather than the aspect of the force one wielded.

"Dobby ma'am. Do by the house elf." The name wasn't one she recognized so that ruled out her relatives as well as her allies.

"Who sent you?" She asked the elf, wondering if it was friend or foe.

"No one sent me ma'am, Dobby is here of his own choice ma'am."

Medeis glared at the elf for its words as she slowly manipulated the Force around the elf. Not enough to be painful, but enough to be uncomfortable and unnerving. "House elves can't do anything without their masters' approval, so I'll ask you one more time. Tell me who you serve and why you are here, or you'll be face the consequences." As she spoke Medeis completely unleashed her aura, nearly drowning the elf in her darkness as it proceeded to answer her questions.

From what she had learnt the elf served the Malfoy family. Medeis had dealings with both the elder Malfoys from her title as Lady Ravenclaw and she couldn't help but respect them. Both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were powerful members of their wizarding world, politically, financially and magically. If it wasn't for their devotion to pure blood supremacy, and their fact that Lucius was a devote follower of Voldemort then she would attempted to recruit them.

The elf had also informed her that Lucius Malfoy had made a plot that would get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts as well as discredit a pure blood family, though Dobby didn't know which family it would be.

Learning all she could from Dobby Medeis wiped the elf's memories before sending it back to Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys only had three house elves so Dobby's disappearance would be noticed if she killed him. She had decided to leave the Malfoys to their plots, if it worked then Dumbledore would be kicked out of Hogwarts and if it didn't, well it wouldn't have an impact on her.

 **\- line break -**

Medeis headed towards the bookstore in Diagon Alley, hoping that she'd miss the book signing. She had met Gilderoy Lockhart a few times as Medeis Ravenclaw and she wasn't impressed. Minimal power and skill, it was a testament to the idiocy of Britain that so many people could believe his books to be fact.

The second the entered the store she bit a growl of annoyance at how crowded it was and at the centre was Gilderoy Lockhart posing for a reporter of the Daily Prophet. Ignoring everyone around the simply tried to collect her books and be on her way.

"It can't be Lexi Potter." The man himself said in shock and before she could stop him the reporter dragged her to the front of the store where she stood next the man himself. "Big smiles Miss Potter, together you and I will control the front page."

Medeis plastered the perfect smile on her face; publicity wasn't necessarily a bad thing though that didn't mean she was happy about. Though she wasn't disappointed about the fact that Lockhart gave her all the required books for free, they were after all very expensive.

Before she left the store she stepped next to the reporter and spoke so quietly that only he could hear. "Grabbing a minor against their will and without their guardians' approval is a serious offense good sir," she spoke softly enjoying the needs of sweat that started to appear on the man's head. "Think twice next time."

"I bet you loved that didn't you Potter. Famous Lexi Potter. Can't even go into a bookstore without ending up on the front page." A spiteful brat with blonde hair that looked practically green with envy.

Before she could answer the brat a different voice answered. "Leave her alone Malfoy." Her brother Daniel said glaring at the boy with hatred. Her brother was with their parents along with the Weasley's. _'So this is Draco Malfoy, he really is disappointing,'_ she thought disappointed.

"Shut it Potter, you're a nobody now." Draco snapped condescendingly.

"Now I wouldn't say that," she began with a soft but deadly voice. "My brother is the heir to an Ancient and Noble house, you however is the heir to family that was cast out of France for being traitors."

Before Draco could lash out against a strong hand gripped his shoulder and kept him in place. "Now now Draco, play nicely." Malfoy senior chastised his son before he looked at her. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Potter." He held out his hand. There was a dark presence around Malfoy, one that she recognized, though she doubted it was what she thought it was.

"And you mister Malfoy." Medeis replied shaking his hand, "though your son certainly needs a lesson intact, I've seen better manners from muggles." It was low blow but it proved two things, one Draco Malfoy had no control over his emotions and that his father had complete control over his emotions, she couldn't even sense an ounce of anger from him. The sign of a true politician.

Arthur Weasley and Lucius quickly began insulting each other though Medeis could tell from the way she watched Lucius that he was incomplete control of situation and did everything purposely, especially when he took Ginevra's books from her cauldron, only to place then back a minute later with another book. _'Seriously, did none of them notice that?'_ Medeis thought, once again amazed at how blind wizards were.

Looking closely at the book that was now in Ginevra Weasley's possession Darth Medeis quickly realised what it was and realised that the soul anchor was how Malfoy was going to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts.

Medeis simply continued to watch amused that no one realised the dangerous artefact that was currently in Ginevra's possession. She was half tempted to take the soul anchor but at the same time it could be valuable to simply wait and see what would happen.

 **\- line break -**

Hogwarts was impressive, Medeis couldn't deny that as she sat on her own on one of the boats heading towards the castle, but she was far more concerned with the students that she was traveling with since she was stuck with the first years. There were only three students, all female that caught her attention. One was a blond girl who while not particularly powerful was connected to the Living Force in a way that the Sith had never seen before. And by the fearful glances the girl kept sending her, Medeis knew that the blonde could sense her darkness and was terrified of her.

The second was Ginny Weasley. More powerful than the blonde but it wasn't her power that intrigued the Sith but rather the shroud of darkness surrounding the child that Medeis knew to be Voldemort's soul anchor. The only reason she had taken the soul anchor off the girl was because her knowledge of then was severely limited and this provided the perfect learning technique.

The last was a dark haired girl that sat on her own. The sheer power coming from the child was almost unbelievable; best of all there was a shade of darkness in her power that would make it easier to turn the child to the dark side. Hopefully the girls mind was as impressive and if it was then Medeis may very well have found a worthy apprentice.

Eventually the boats reached the castle and Medeis expanded her senses to the castle and she was impressed by the power it held. The protections and wards around the castle were just as impressive and formidable as they were last time she was at the castle over a year ago.

"Hear they are professor McGonagoll." The oaf Hagrid told the old witch when they reached the doors to what she assumed was the great hall.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may take a seat within the hall." McGonagoll said, dismissing the half giant. Medeis saw McGonagoll's eyes glancing over the students before they landed on her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will go through these doors and join your class mates. But before that you will be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepufff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." McGonagoll ended with distaste.

 _'Try not to show favouritism you old hag,'_ Darth Medeis thought amused at the hypocritical teacher. Medeis drowned out what the teacher was saying and instead concentrated on the Force presences she could sense were approaching.

"AHHH." One of the first years screamed and Medeis resisted the urge to blast the brat with force lightning. Instead she concentrated on her Force ghost that she immediately recognized as Helena Ravenclaw, not a paying attention to the idle conversation between the students and the ghosts she concentrated completely on the image of her ancestor.

Helena Ravenclaw was the reason she was in the bloody schools in the first place. Medeis had tried to break into the soul anchor lodged in her scar to find out where Voldemort's remaining soul anchors were but all she had been able to find out was that one of them was in Hogwarts and only Helena Ravenclaw knew of its exact location.

Eventually the ghosts left and McGonagoll who had went into the great hall returned. "They are ready for you." The women told the students. When they all entered the hall Medeis eyes immediately went to the ceiling. She couldn't deny that it was an impressive piece of magic, but in a long run utterly pointless. The bewitched ceiling had been around for centuries and maintaining it likely drained the ward stone of Hogwarts a good deal of its power.

Medeis waited patiently as the sorting hat broke into song, more curious about how it was able to do it, then annoyed at the ridiculous song. She tried to sense the magic in the hat but it was so old that the magic had completely faded into the fabric of the hat.

"I will call your names and you will be sorted into your houses. Black James." The son of Sirius Black and Amelia Bones walked up to the hat, gathering her interest, but only for a moment and more for the political power his parents had rather than any force power the boy had, he was simply average.

"GRYFFINDOR." The sorting house called out causing the red and gold table to explode into applause, causing Medeis to smear at them, _'show some restraint you imbeciles.'_ She thought at the idiotic table.

A few more names passed before a name was called that intrigued. "Lovegood, Luna." The blonde girl walked up to the hat and McGonagoll placed it onto the girls head. A few minutes passed before the hat called out "RAVENCLAW."

The blue and bronze table possessed a more dignified response then either Hufflepufff or Gryffindor.

"Riddle, Delphini." McGonagoll called out causing Dumbledore to actually let out a choke of shock as the incredibly powerful child walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

A few minutes passed before the hat called out "SLYTHERIN." There was some forced polite clapping as the girl, Delphini walked over to the silver and green table and the second she sat down all the clapping stopped. Medeis looked briefly to Dumbledore and was a little surprised as the intense look he was sending Delphini, clearly her name had a hidden meaning that Medeis wasn't aware of.

"Weasley, Ginevra." The girl sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head but it wasn't followed by the immediate proclamation of Gryffindor that everyone, including herself, was expecting. Five minutes passed, then ten minutes and by this time there was more than a few whispers around the hall. It was nearly thirteen minutes before the hat finally bellowed "SLYTHERIN."

You could hear a pin drop at the silence in the hall and Medeis struggled to hold back her laughter, especially as the whispers began while the tears eyed Ginny slowly walked towards the Slytherin table, sitting at the far end, away from the others.

"How could you betray us Ginny?" Ron Weasley bellowed from the Gryffindor table, looking ready to strangle his sister, while the rest of the Weasley's were openly glaring at Ginevra like she had killed their puppy. It was very amusing.

"Now before we continue with the feast, we still have one more student to sort. Alexia Potter." Immediately after Dumbledore's words, the silence that had once filled the hall was replaced with excited whispers.

"The girl who lived."

"Can you see her scar?"

"She sure is hot."

Ignoring the whispers Medeis sat down on the stool and a second latter the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes. _"Well, this is certainly interesting."_ The hat spoke to her.

"I don't suppose I need to mention what will happen to if you reveal anything?" Medeis asked the hat in her mind, taking pleasure as the hat actually shuddered on top of her head.

 _"No you don' besides, even if I wanted to, the founders spelled me not to reveal the secrets of the students minds."_

"So where will I be going?" She asked the hat curiously.

 _"That's the question. Your mind is as sharp as any Ravenclaw and the fact you are Rowena's descendent would only secure your place in her roost. But your ambition. My lord, I've seen people who want to take over the country, even the world but never a student that wishes to take over the entire galaxy. Your cunning is also next to legendary."_

The hats response didn't surprise her; Medeis had expected to end up in either one of those two houses.

 _"Then there's also Gryffindor..."_ The hat began before she interrupted it.

"Gryffindor, really?" As far as she knew Medeis didn't bare Gryffindor qualities.

 _"Your bravery can't be denied and you also live by a code, something Godric valued. Granted said code isn't necessarily something that Godric himself would've supported but details, details. In fact I think the only house that wouldn't suite you is Hufflepufff. While hardworking you are loyal only to yourself."_

"Will you hurry up already?" She snapped, getting a little impatient.

 _"Oh alright. Better be..."_

 **End of chapter 6. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"SLYTHERIN." The hat bellowed. _'As if I would be anywhere else,'_ Medeis thought as the hat was taken off her head. There was some polite clapping coming from the green and silver table, though the Gryffindors, as well as the majority of the Hufflepuffs were openly glaring at her, while the Ravenclaws didn't really seem to care that much. Calmly standing up, she began walking towards the Slytherin table, not caring about the looks being sent her way. Medeis despised the sheep like nature of the Force sensitives on this planet, true it made them much easier to conquer, but also made them far less valuable to her in the long run.

Medeis sat down near the end of the table, opposite Delphini Riddle who looked at her closely. Ignoring those around her as she expanded her senses, ignoring the warning Dumbledore gave about the forbidden forest as he then waved his hands and food appeared all over the tables. It was an impressive trick but Medeis knew from her senses that Dumbledore had nothing to do with the appearance of the food.

"So Delphini, any idea why the headmaster is so interested in you?" Medeis asked the girl apposite her, speaking softly, being mindful of anyone overhearing them.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked confused, taking a bite from a piece of meat in front of her. Medeis pointedly glanced at the headmaster who had his eyes fixed on the two of them. Even when Delphini turned and faced the headmaster, the old fool didn't look away.

"I wouldn't look into his eyes if I were you." She told him, taking a sip from the drink in front of her, pumpkin juice she believed.

"Why not?" The girl asked, not tearing her eyes away from the headmaster's.

"Because he can read minds." She answered with a smirk.

"What?" She yelled, rapidly turning back around, causing Medeis to chuckle slightly. "How do you know that?" Delphini asked her, but not looking into her eyes. _'Good, she's smart,'_ not that Medeis required eye contact to read the child's mind, legilimency was just one of many methods of the mind arts, and the only one that required eye contact.

"Because the old man tried to read my mind." Medeis told Delphini. Not that it was actually true, it was his pet bat that had tried, and failed, to break into her mind.

"Why does he do that?" Delphini asked outraged.

"Because he's a big nosed bastard with delusions of grandeur." She told the girl firmly, being sure to prevent, and destroy, any influence Dumbledore could possibly have over the child. "So Delphini, where do you live?" Medeis asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" The girl reflected, immediately suspicious.

"Curiosity." She replied, letting the matter drop. There were many ways to turn someone completely to the dark side but Medeis had a feeling that Delphini would require a more subtle approach.

Suddenly all the food, as well as all the plates and dishes vanished. "No that we are all fed and watered, let's sing the Hogwarts national anthem." Dumbledore announced standing up, causing the groans of nearly the entire student body.

Ribbons shot out of Dumbledore's wand, forming words as everyone started singing at different paces of the song, with the Weasley twins singing at a funeral march. "Ah music." Dumbledore spoke, wiping a tear from his eyes as Medeis quietly snorted. "A music beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot."

As one Slytherin table stood up and followed a sixth year prefect out of the great hall and through the twisted corridors and moving staircases until they reached the dungeon. Eventually the prefect lead them to a wall. "Pure blood." The prefect spoke, causing Medeis to snort slightly and Delphini to let out a quiet laugh at the lack of imagination. Entering the Slytherin common room she looked around appraisingly, liking the style and the way the Slytherin common room was set out.

"All first years stay behind, you too." The prefect told her. "Everyone else off to bed." Considering the fact that everyone, including the seventh years all immediately listened and headed off to bed, Medeis guessed that he was the unofficial leader of Slytherin house. Once everyone, bar the first years and herself, had left the prefect spoke again. "Professor Snape has a few words for you all."

"Thank you Mr Pucey." The bat himself spoke stepping out of the shadows. "I will keep this short and quick. The rest of the school is prejudiced towards Slytherin house, so we present a united front to the rest of the school, any issues you have with your fellow Slytherin students leave them inside the common room."

"I also expect the best behaviour and grades out of all of you, but I won't have high expectations for some of you." The man spoke, pointedly glancing at her and Ginevra Weasley. "All you off to bed, Miss Potter stay behind." The professor ordered.

"Professor." Medeis spoke sarcastically as the first years headed off to bed. The hatred the man felt towards her was almost hard to believe, a true testament of how pathetic the man was.

"Potter. Expect no special treatment-" the man began before she interrupted.

"Don't worry, I never have." She interrupted him, causing his anger to spike.

"Watch your cheek girl." Snape snapped through gritted teeth, before the man clearly calmed down. "All Slytherin fifth years and above have their own dorms. You will find your possessions in the room with your name on it. No leave."

Not wasting a second Medeis left, having no desire to endure the man's presence. Entering the room with her name on it, Medeis saw that it was a rather small and cramped room, barely enough space for a desk, bed and wardrobe, but at least there was a toilet and shower in a small on suite as well.

Before going to bed she weaved her arm in a pattern and placed a protective ward and an alarm on the door to stop people from entering.

 **\- line break -**

Medeis woke at barely four in the morning, likely far earlier then any of her classmates. Expanding her senses she quickly found that most of the students were in the Slytherin dorms asleep, though a few of them were awake. Getting dressed Medeis quickly exited her dorm room and headed towards the exit of the Slytherin common room.

Leavingthe common room she quickly headed out of the school and into it's grounds, being mindful of avoiding any ghosts or any other student out of their dorms, of which there were quite a few.

When she reached the black lake Medeis immediately began her morning training by sprinting around the lake as fast as she could without using the force to enhance her speed. After running five laps without breaking into a sweat she immediately got into a meditative stance and delved into the force, embracing it.

Medeis could feel the force working around her, interacting with the wards of Hogwarts, raising nearby pebbles and stones, creating ripples within the water. Medeis tried to locate the hidden soul anchor of Voldemort but the protective charms of Hogwarts obscured her senses to the point that she couldn't even sense the soul anchor in Ginevra Weasley's possession, despite knowing it's exact location.

Finishing her training and meditation exercises Medeis returned to the Slytherin common rooms, getting there just before half six. There were already quite a few people in the common room and with all eyes turning towards her, Medeis sat down at the chair near the fireplace in the corner of the room. Her action caused a few raised eyebrows from the other students. Medeis knew from the positioning of the furniture that the seat was positioned for the ruler of Slytherin house, and her sitting their was a direct challenge towards Adrian Pucey, the _leader_ of Slytherin.

"What are you doing there." The man himself bellowed, entering the common room to see her sitting in _his_ seat.

"I believe I'm sitting." She answered in a bored tone that she knew would anger him further. Medeis was trained by Palpatine, and had spent a large part of the last year working in the Wizengamot. Playing with school children wouldn't even be a challenge.

"That is the seat of the King of Slytherin house, and that is me." Pucey snapped at her as he walked towards her to the point he wasn't even five feat away from her. Their little encounter had gathered quite a few curious onlookers.

"A King?" Medeis asked with a mocking tone of voice, purposely angering him further. "You're not a King. Your just a little pathetic child who's far to slow on the draw." She spoke dismissively. Her words had the desired affect as Pucey reached for his wand but before he could she stood up and crossed the distance between them. Grabbing his arm, she twisted it behind his back and then proceeded to kick the back of his legs, bringing Pucey to his knees.

Quickly grabbing his wand Medeis then snapped it in two, throwing the pieces at his feet. "Let this be a warning to all of you," she spoke to the gathered students, "leave me alone and I will leave you alone."

With her message delivered she left the Slytherin common room and headed towards the great hall for breakfast. She was one of the first to arrive, though there were a few students from the various houses all scattered about the great hall. Slowly more and more students arrived at the great hall and Medeis used the opportunity to observe the power of the students and staff. All the staff were above average in terms of power, with Snape, McGonagoll, and of course Dumbledore, being by far the most powerful.

The students on the other hand were mostly average in terms of power, with a few exceptions. The ones that were above average in power included her brother, Neville Longbottom as well as a Hufflepuff in her year named Cedric Digory.

"Look everyone," the Malfoy brat yelled at the top of his voice. "Weasley's got herself a howler." Turning towards the end of the Slytherin table where the Weasley girl was sitting Medeis saw that the girl did indeed have a howler.

Clearly reluctant Ginevra opened the howler, causing the screeching voice that was Molly Weasley to fill the great hall, _"Ginny Weasley, how dare you end up in Slytherin! I am absolutely disgusted with you. For centuries our family has been in Gryffindor yet you decide to dishonour us by going to Slytherin."_

 _"You are lucky that your father didn't agree with me otherwise you would be disowned. But in the end you are no Weasley to me and you are not my daughter, not anymore."_ With that the howler ripped itself apart.

 _'Now that was absolutely pathetic,'_ Medeis thought in regards to the howler. Ginevra had tears in her eyes and looked ready to run out of the hall, but she didn't until her brother Ronald started openly laughing at her. Medeis cast her senses to all the Weasley brothers, curious about what they were feeling. Ronald was feeling very happy about what had happened to his sister, while Percy was feeling a great deal of pride about what had just happened, he was likely the one to inform their mother about Ginevra's placement. The twins were very mixed about their feelings, a part of them wanted to comfort their sister, but the larger part of them simply wanted to stay away from what was happening.

The emotional rejection of her family was to much for the girl as the burst into tears and rushed out of the great hall, to the whispers of the students. Darth Medeis payed no attention to the muttering of the students as she got up and followed the girl, her mind moving a mile a minute. She truly didn't give a damn about the Weasley girl, but if she played the next well enough she could very well turn Ginevra into her most loyal soldier. Medeis followed her senses which directed her to the outside of the castle, by the black lake where the girl sat sobbing.

Walking towards the girl Medeis sat down next to her. "Go away." Ginevra said sobbing. Medeis wrapped her arm around the girl, pulling the child into a hug.

"It's okay, it's okay, let it all out." Medeis whispered, sounding as comforting as she could.

"They hate me, they all hate me." Ginevra muttered.

"I know, but they don't matter. They are nothing compared to you." Medeis muttered into Ginevra's ear.

"They are my family." The child said, turning her head to face her. The girl was a mess with tears and snot streamed down his face and bloodshot eyes.

"Family means nothing, my own family abandoned me and I am happier for it." Medeis confessed to the child. "The truth is Ginevra is that family is a crutch, something that holds you back and makes you weak. You may not realise it now but you are better off."

Medeis was sure that Ginevra was only half paying attention to what she was saying but she didn't care, Molly Weasley had just destroyed her connection with her daughter and now Medeis had placed the seeds of loyalty in the child.

 **\- line break -**

 **Arthur Weasley POV**

Arthur sighed as he sat down at his desk at work, completely exhausted. He loved his job, he really did, but due to his family's poor standing and his appreciation of muggles, Arthur was paid barely a fifth of what the other department heads were paid. But his job wasn't the only thing causing him stress, but his daughter's placement in Hogwarts.

Arthur honestly didn't care that Ginny was a Slytherin, but Molly certainly did. When the letter from Percy came, informing them that Ginny had been placed in Slytherin his wife had shown a level of rage that Molly had never felt for their children, especially not Ginny who was Molly's favourite. It was wrong to have favourites but they were only human and everyone had favourites, in fact despite being a handful his favourite were the twins.

A knock on the door to his office drew Arthur from his thoughts about his family. "Um enter." He called out, causing a man he didn't recognise and wearing a muggle business suit to enter his office.

"Mr Weasley?" The man asked in a definitely British accent.

"Yes?" Arthur replied, both confirming and asking the man in front of him.

"My name is Dr Jacob Fine, I work for Medeis Corporations, a prominent business within the muggle world, and even parts of the wizarding world." The now named Jacob told him taking a seat opposite him.

"Medeis Corporations? Is that connected to Lady Ravenclaw?" Arthur asked the man, his curiosity piqued by both the possible involvement of the lady of an Ancient house as well as the businesses connection to the muggle world.

"Yes Lady Ravenclaw is the founder and CEO of Medeis Corporations and I have come here to make you an offer." Dr Fine explained to him.

"An offer?" Arthur asked confused, and a little weary, as to what the man wanted with him. Instead of answering the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him. Unfolding the piece of paper Arthur saw that it was a cheque, but the most surprising thing was the amount written on it. "30,000 gold dragons?" He asked completely shocked.

"Indeed, in exchange for the car that you have built."

"What would you want with that?" Arthur demanded, that car was his pride and joy.

"For a while now Lady Ravenclaw has been trying to imbue muggle technology with magic, but we have been unsuccessful. When I heard of how you were able to imbue a car with magic I was intrigued. I also have a job offer for you that is currently six times what you earning with your current job?"

Arthur wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't a greedy man but that didn't change the fact that he often wished that he could give his family a better life. "What kind of job would I have?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound to curious.

"You will be part of the research and development team, trying to combine magic with technology." Dr Fine answered knowing that he had Arthur Weasley's interest. "So do you accept?" He asked.

"I do." Arthur answered after a minute, taking a gamble as to weather or not he was making the right choice.

 **\- line break -**

 **Darth Maul POV**

Darth Maul sighed in annoyance as he waited patiently for the private jet to finally land in Singapore. While Darth Medeis was at school, of all things, she had left him with some very clear instructions.

There were three 'so called' Dark Lords on Earth at the minute, not counting either himself or Medeis and his job was to either recruit or kill them. Maul would prefer to kill them, in his mind they were nothing more then petty force sensitives with delusions of grandeur, but Medeis believed that they would be of some use.

Maul took a sip of whiskey as he drifted his thoughts to the _dark lord_ Sao Feng of Singapore. The wizard was a skilled and powerful Force sensitive with many followers, but like so many force sensitives on this planet he was completely ignorant of technology, while Darth Medeis' were extremely well trained in combat using a mixture of both magic and without. Darth Maul was confident that he could defeat Sao Feng while his forces defeated those of the _rival_ dark wizards.

"Lord Maul, we will be landing within the hour." The captain informed him over the intercom, doing a good job of hiding the fear that Maul knew that man felt due to his appearance, as well as the fact that battle was all but inevitable.

 **\- line break -**

 **Albus Dumbledore POV**

Albus Dumbledore had his grandfather smile on his face as all members of his staff met for their first annual meeting at the end of the month. At the end of every month Dumbledore gathered all his staff to discuss how the students, especially the first years.

"Welcome my friends, lemon drop?" He offered which was met with a resounding no. None of his staff understand his fascination with muggle sweets. When everyone finally took their seats he asked the first question. "How are the first years handling?"

"There's a few home sick among my puffs." Pomona Sprout began, causing Severus to let out a snort and mutter something under his breath that he couldn't here.

"Most seem to have grasped the basics of charms well enough." Filius answered.

"Same with transfiguration, none of them are particularly struggling with the workload." Minerva continued.

"Well I'm very disappointed in the students, and not just with the first years," Gilderoy Lockheart began dramatically, causing more then one member of staff to sigh exasperatingly. Why the board of Governors insisted on him of all people Dumbledore didn't know. "Hardly any of them put in any effort in my Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons."

"And whose fault is that?" Severus snarked.

To steer the conversation away Madam Prince spoke, "One of the first years, Delphini Riddle seems to practically live in the library. I'm surprised she's not one of your claws Filius." By the time Madam Prince had finished Dumbledore was more then a little intrigued in the girl that could very well be Voldemort's daughter.

Delphini Riddle didn't look much like Tom when he was eleven but there was certainly a resemblance between the two. But someone Delphini did look like was Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus couldn't really picture Tom having a child, but it wasn't to far of a stretch to imagine Tom wanting to preserve his bloodline. Also Bellatrix didn't play much of a role in the last year of the war, in fact the attack on the Longbottom's was her first appearance in months. Dumbledore had just assumed that she was on some secret mission for Tom, but if she was indeed pregnant with his child it would certainly explain her absence. What was the muggle saying, if the facts fit.

"And what of Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked curious about the girl who lived.

"She has a real problem with authority." Minerva began with Perseus lips, she and Miss Potter had not gotten off well.

"Minnie is right," Gilderoy began, seemingly oblivious to the way Minerva's face tightened at the DADA teachers nickname for her. "She constantly questions my teaching methods and whether or not I am qualified to teach. The sheer gall of the girl."

"For once Lockheart is right," Severus began, "Potter has a serious attitude problem."

"Despite her attitude, she seems to be a prodigy with charms." Filius answered.

"Her knowledge of runes is also unbelievable, it's hard to believe that she's only fifteen with everything she knows." Professor Babbling answered to the surprise of the staff.

After a few more compliments and criticisms from the rest of the staff regarding Lexi Potter, Dumbledore dismissed her staff. All his staff left one by one, all except Severus who stayed in his seat until all of his staff had left. "Severus, can I help you?"

"Someone has been steeling from my private stores." The potions professor told him angrily.

"This isn't such an unusual occurrence." Dumbledore reminded Severus, many of the students took some of professor Snape's potion supplies for fun.

"These aren't normal ingredients." Severus snapped, throwing a piece of parchment onto his desk. Curiously picking up the piece of parchment Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise at the ingredients, they were certainly rare and worrying. He wasn't a potions master but he recognised the ingredients for a dark ritual when he saw one.

"Any ideas?" He asked Severus.

"A few but I have no proof and I might be wrong." Severus was a very private person and Dumbledore was a little surprised that he was actually telling him this.

"Why are you telling me this Severus?"

"Because if I'm right about who it is, then I wouldn't be able to stop her." Snape spoke mysteriously before he stood up and left, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

 **\- line break -**

 **Delphini POV**

Delphini headed out of the castle towards the black lake, where she saw Lexi Potter sitting in a meditative stance by the lake. She was more then a little fascinated with the older witch, who gave an air of mystery and danger. Delphini was also glad that she had informed her it was possible to read other people's minds by looking into their eyes, after which she had spent nearly every waking second trying to find a way to protect herself.

"Miss Riddle, welcome." Lexi spoke still meditating and not facing her.

"Miss Potter, are you trying to find inner peace?" She asked the woman curiously. She didn't know much about meditation but she knew it was meant to find peace of the mind.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." Lexi snapped at her angrily, causing her to take a step back surprise at the anger Lexi possessed.

"What is your passion?" Delphini asked curious. Lexi let out a small laughable the girls question as she stood up and faced the child.

"Breaking the impossible," Lexi answered her, to her confusion at the answer. "There are many boundaries to what can be achieved with the Force, my passion is breaking those boundaries and achieving what was thought to be impossible."

"The Force?" Delphini asked, fascinated with what Lexi was saying.

"The Force is a power that connects all living organisms around the world and there are many methods of wielding the Force, what you call magic is but one of many aspects of the Force." While Lexi spoke she spread her power, drowning Delphini in the power of the Dark Side of the Force as she used her power the influence he world around her, hiding the sun and making it appear night, even giving the lake the appearance that it was frozen. Her power was also enough to bring Delphini to her knees.

"What is this?" Delphini managed to choke out as she stared at the world around her, completely different, and then looked at Lexi Potter. Her skin was as white as a ghosts but her form was anything but weak, while her eyes blazed with untold power.

"This is the power of the Dark Side of the Force, and it's merely scratching the surface of what can be achieved. So Delphini Riddle, do you want to learn this power?"

How could she not, Delphini had always wanted power, and now she had the chance to get true power. "Yes."

 **End of chapter 7. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Darth Medeis POV**

Medeis couldn't help but watch a little disappointed as Delphini collapsed onto the floor exhausted. True she was only eleven but by the time she was eleven Medeis would have been capable of running the distance around the black lake five times without of breaking a sweat. "Again." She ordered, causing Delphini to lift her head up and glare at her.

"Why?" Delphini asked as she was filled with anger, to Medeis' pleasure. She had been giving Delphini a series of frustrating tasks designed to make her angrier and angrier. Soon Delphini's anger would reach breaking point and she would truly access the dark side of the Force.

"Because I said so. Now get up." She ordered as Delphini slowly did so and began a jog around the lake, this time with Medeis running as well. When they finally finished the lap Medeis threw Delphini a towel and allowed her a few minutes for a breather.

"Why is physical training so important?" Delphini asked curiously during their break.

Medeis considered her words carefully before answering, "Wielding the Force is different to wielding magic. Our bodies literally act as conduits, vessels," Medeis clarified when she saw that Delphini didn't understand the word, "For the Force around us, and channeling the Force can be very physically straining if our bodies aren't at their physical peek. It's also a good way to ensure that you don't become to reliant on magic." Delphini nodded in understanding at the explanation.

"Start your meditations." Medeis told Delphini after she felt like she had given the girl enough time to catch her breath. Delphini sat down on the ground and closed her eyes, starting her meditation. "Let the Force flow through you, don't force it, let it come to you." She told her apprentice as she felt Delphini embrace the Force.

Looking around her Medeis could see stones, pebbles and even droplets of water rising in the air. It was progress, but not as much as someone of Delphini's power was capable of achieving. The child would require a harsh lesson to achieve her potential, or be killed and replaced. Medeis really didn't care which.

Suddenly Delphini gasped as she opened her eyes and frantically looked around them, causing all the objects she was previously levitating to fall to the floor. "What did you do that for?" Medeis demanded as she resisted the urge to send a blast of Force lightning at her.

"There's someone watching us. I could sense them." Delphini hurriedly explained as she stood up and looked around frantically. Looking around Medeis couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that they weren't their. Expanding her senses she still couldn't sense anyone nearby, and she then proceeded to draw her wand, muttering a few detection spells but they all came back negative.

"There's no one there, you likely sensed a couple of students in the distance and believed they were closer then they were." Medeis could sense the doubt coming from Delphini at her words. "We're done for the day, let's head back to the castle."

The two of them walked back to the castle in silence, neither of them having the desire to speak to the other. When they reached the dungeons the two of them were interrupted by a bat, quite literally. "Professor Snape," she and Delphini greeted their head of house, Delphini neutrally but Medeis with a mocking tone.

"Potter, Riddle." Snape spoke sneering at the two of them. "Potter I needs to speak to you alone." The potions master ordered.

Medeis gave Delphini a small nod of her head, silently telling her to leave. "What can I do for you _professor_?" She asked mockingly, it was just too easy to anger the man, he practically fuelled her power.

"Starting Monday you will be the Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team." The man told her with an almost unbelievable amount of satisfaction and triumph, while Medies tried to work out the man's motives. She had never actually played quidditch before, she saw the game as a complete waste of time.

"I am not particularly skilled at the game, Professer." Medeis began as she resisted the urge to put the annoying professor in his place. "I would be more of a hindrance to Slytherin, then an asset." She spoke, using the man's ridiculous amount of house loyalty to influence him.

"Your _family_ ," all but spitting the word, "all possess exceptional skill at quidditch, especially the seeker position." And at once everything clicked for Medeis as she realised what Snape's aim was. _'God this man is pathetic,'_ Medeis thought as she raised an eyebrow and began chuckling quietly.

"So that's your aim, have me play against my brother. Parents are also allowed to watch the matches, you want my father to watch his children play against each other. You are pathetic." She muttered the last part, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"That's a weeks detention Potter." Snape snapped as he left her on her own.

 **\- line break -**

 **Daniel POV**

Once he was sure that his sister and Delphini Riddle were far enough away he threw his invisibility cloak off of himself and his friends Ron and Hermione.

"That was absolutely fascinating," Hermione muttered with a look of obsession in her eyes that Daniel had long since recognised. Hermione would likely spend the next few weeks locked into the library trying to find out everything she could about the strange power his sister wielded, this _force_.

"That's one word for it." Ron muttered with a glazed over look in his eyes and even a little drool on his chin to both his and Hermione's disgust. His sister only ever wore a training bra and tight leggings when she was training and Daniel was certain that the only reason Ron came along was to gawk at Lexi.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ron." He snapped at his friend.

"Uh. What?" Ron asked with a confused look, clearly barely paying attention too the conversation.

"Any idea what this force is Hermione?" Daniel asked, ignoring Ron.

"No, clearly I must spend more time in the library." Hermione promised with an angry and determined look in her eyes, she clearly didn't like the fact that there was something that she didn't know anything about.

"Let's head back to the castle, it's freezing." Ron complained, not that he was wrong, it was freezing.

 **\- line break -**

 **Darth Medeis POV**

Medeis waited for the Grey lady to acknowledge her presence, the ghost wasn't one who tolerated people bothering her and wouldn't help her easily. "Are you simply here to gawk at me descendant?" The ghost asked, finally acknowledging her presence.

"You know who I am." Medeis stated to which Helena Ravenclaw nodded, though it wasn't a question.

"Why are you here?" Helena asked her again.

"Voldemort." She answered causing the ghost to give her a sharp look. "He hid something in this castle."

"You seek my mother's diadem." The ghost stated sharply, giving her a glare. _'Diadem, Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem?' That's what Voldemort used'_ Medeis thought in surprise. The artefact was lost over a thousand years ago. "I can't help you." The ghost snapped as it started to leave.

"I want to destroy it." Medeis spoke causing the ghost to stop in her tracks, showing she had said the right thing. "That's what you want isn't it?"

Slowly the ghost turned to face her and then watched her closely, studied her. "It's strange, you remind me of him in a way." Helena spoke as she floated around her. Medeis didn't need to ask who she ghost was referring to. "It's here, in the castle. If you know, you need not ask, if you don't know, you need only ask." With that the ghost drifted off.

 _'I really hate riddles,'_ Medeis thought with a frown on her face as she repeated the words again and again in her head, before it finally clicked. _'The room of requirement,_ '

Her objective achieved she immediately headed towards towards the seventh floor, walked past the tapestry of Barnabas and the dancing trolls while she thought _'I need a place to hide something'_. Medeis had learnt the location of the room of requirement from the map of Hogwarts she had found in the Ravenclaw vault while she had learnt the purpose of the come and go room from Hogwarts: A history.

When the door appeared she walked through it, filled with equal amounts of pleasure and frustration. She could sense the soul anchor in the room but it was absolutely filled with junk, even with the Force it could take ages to find it.

After nearly two hours of trifling through junk she finally found a box. It was a plain box with no curses or jinxes on it but she could sense the soul anchor in it. Opening the box she saw the diadem inside. It was certainly very beautiful but she knew better then to touch it.

Closing the box she then left the room of requirement, heading back to her dorms when she sensed someone was following her. Carrying on understudied she wondered what Pucey was doing by following her. The sixth year had become a disgrace to Slytherin house ever since she had beaten him up in full view of the entire house without a single spell. The boy wanted revenge, but he wouldn't act against her, not yet at least. But she had plans for the arrogant little boy.

 **\- line break -**

 **Darth Medeis POV**

Medeis put on the Slytherin quidditch uniform as she got ready for the upcoming training session. Once she exited the changing rooms she saw the rest of the team waiting for her, the rest of the team were all male and so she changed on her own. "You sure took your sweet time." Marcus Flint snapped at her.

"Go fuck yourselves, and considering I'm the first girl on this team in decades, the six of you likely are." She snapped in return, causing the six boys to look at her in shock.

"Here's your broom," Flint snapped, moving onto a different topic as he gave her a Nimbus 2001.

"Where'd the brooms come from?" Medeis asked as the lot of them headed towards the quidditch pitch.

"Malfoy senior." One of the team members answered.

"Tried to get his spawn on the team didn't he." Medeis stated.

"Yep," the same team member replied with a chuckle. "But _Snape_ wanted you on the team instead. Better you then that arrogant prat anyway." An interesting thing Medeis had learnt was that the majority of Slytherin house hated Snape just as much as the rest of the school, if not more, because his prejudice was the main reason the rest of the school hated them so much.

"What are you doing here Flint?" A voice yelled out as they headed towards the quidditch pitch. Turning she saw the entire Gryffindor team walking towards, all of them angry as hell. She could also see her brother's brat friends heading towards them as well.

"Quidditch practice." Was Flint's smug reply which only served to anger the Gryffindor quidditch captain more.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," Oliver Wood replied with barely contained anger and frustration.

"Easy Wood," Flint began with a large smile that seemed out of place on his troll like face. "I've got a note." He said giving Wood the scroll in his hand.

"'I professor Snape hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, going to need to train their new seeker'. You've got a new seeker, who?" Wood demanded trying to work out how this would effect his strategy. As one the Slytherin team parted to reveal her to the shock of the Gryffindor team.

"Lexi?" Her brother asked in shock and betrayal, _'Seriously it's just a game,'_ Medeis thought annoyed.

"Yes little brother, and that's not the only thing new." She spoke with a smirk as she lightly tapped the black broom in her hand.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's," her _betrothed_ spoke with envy, only just noticing the black brooms every member of the Slytherin team possessed.

"A lovely gift." Flint replied with a smirk.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they did just by talent." The snotty brat Granger replied with arrogance and condescension. Medeis hated narrow minded, bigoted people like Granger who thought that they were the best just because they could quote insignificant texts from a book, the brat wasn't even that powerful. And Medeis had more than a few suspicions about how the girl was one of the top of her year.

"These brooms are a gift from Lucius Malfoy, who tried to get his son on the team." Medeis began, looking forward to putting the brat in her place. "Unfortunately for him, his son is simply to shit to get on the team."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment at her words but before she could open her mouth to reply Medeis beet her to the punch. "Of course not that I would expect a bossy know it all mudblood whose a social reject and the only friends she has are those who take pity on her." By the time she had finished the entire Gryffindor team looked ready to attack her while Hermione herself was close to tears. Her own team was simply watching the exchange in amusement.

"You'll pay for that one Potter," Weasley snapped as he drew his wand, a battered old thing that was covered in sellotape. "Eat slugs." He yelled brandishing the wand at her, only for it to backfire spectacularly as it instead attacked him, sending him flying backwards several meters.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Ron, say something." Her brother and Granger both said as they helped Ron to his feet. When he reached his feet he did something that sent the entire Slytherin team, and even a few members of the Gryffindor team, into roaring laughter. He threw up a slug.

Medeis couldn't help but let out a genuine laugh at the sight of him throwing up a slug, and let out a quiet chuckle when he threw up the second, but she was feeling mischievous. Using the force she placed a compulsion on the boys pathetically weak mind that he almost immediately. Ron picked up one of the slugs and put it into his mouth and swallowed with a very loud gulp.

"Urrg. That's absolutely disgusting Ron." One of the bows twin brothers said.

 **\- line break -**

 **Daniel POV**

Daniel waited patiently under his invisibility cloak with Ron and Hermione, it wasn't easy hiding the three of them under it but they just about managed. In order to further remain undetected whilst Lexi and Delphini trained they had asked Ron's twin brothers to place a silencing spell on them, they claimed they were planning a prank and didn't want to risk being found. The twins had been more then happy to cast the spell.

Delphini was already at the lake and had began some small warmup exercises while they waited for Lexi to turn up. Daniel couldn't even begin to describe the anger he felt for his _sister_ , how she could call Hermione a mudblood he didn't know, but he had truly believed his sister was above all that pureblood nonsense.

After about five minutes of waiting his sister finally showed up, but instead of wearing her normal training clothes she instead wore a flowing black cloak and unusual style robes that seemed, dangerous for a lack of better word. "Follow, we're training somewhere else today." Lexi told Delphini as the first year meekly followed his sister as did he and his friends.

It wasn't easy all three of them walking under the cloak, trying not to be seen by anyone, and Daniel was thankful that they had also had their shoes charmed so that they didn't make a sound while walking. Eventually his sister _unknowingly_ lead them to the seventh floor corridor where she then proceeded to pace back and forth before a strange tapestry that he didn't recognise. Daniel couldn't help but watch his sister in bafflement, a feeling that was mirrored by his friends as well as Delphini, before a strange door to appear, causing Hermione to let out a silent gasp of recognition as she mouthed something that they couldn't hear.

"Get in." His sister ordered Delphini who hesitated for only a moment before she opened the door and walked inside, to which his sister followed. Daniel, Ron and Hermione only had a few moments to get inside before the door literally began to face. Once inside the three of them saw Lexi and Delphini standing apposite each other on what appeared to be a road with a more then a dozen pillars on either side of it.

"You must strengthen your connection with the Force, my apprentice." Lexi spoke to Delphini. "Feel its power within you." When she finished speaking Lexi raised her hands in the air and every single one of those pillars rose. Daniel and his friends couldn't help but watch in awe, such command of wand less magic was completely to unheard of. After a few seconds Lexi dropped the pillars back into their original place, "Now, lift them," Lexi ordered.

Clearly nervous Delphini pushed her hands out the pillars, causing them all to shift slightly but that was it. "Concentrate!" Lexi spoke as Delphini slowly raised her arms, causing the two large pillars closest to her to raise in the air a few inches but the strain was clearly to much for her as her concentration broke and she fell to her knees, exhausted.

"What you ask is impossible." Delphini snapped angrily as she panted. Daniel knew immediately by the look of anger that flashed through Lexi's face that, that was the wrong thing for Delphini to say.

"Impossible?" Lexi asked as she walked closer to the crouched form of her apprentice. "The task is only impossible because you have deemed it so! You must connect with your hatred!" Lexi yelled angrily as she threw out her left hand, causing genuine blue lightning to flow out of her hand into Delphini who screamed in agony. He watched on, too horrified to even speak or move and his friends had the same reaction.

After a second Lexi stopped the lightning and began to walk around the literally smoking body of Delphini. "Focus on your power building. Do not think of anyone or anything else." She then sent another blast of force lightning at her apprentice, causing the agony, and rage, that Delphini was feeling to intensify. After another few seconds she released her apprentice from the Lightning. "That's it, your anger is your strength."

"I hate you." Delphini screamed as she stood up, her hatred clearly at boiling point but to Daniel's surprise his sister seemed pleased with that, giving a genuine smile, though it was far from pleasant or comforting.

"Good." As she sent another blast of force lightning at Delphini, this time keeping her under it, until her apprentice either accessed her anger, or she died. Darth Medeis smirked when she felt Delphini's anger break and she finally harnessed the dark side, using her pain to fuel her as she stood up and raised every single one of the pillars into the air several meters high. Only then did she finally release her apprentice from the agonising lightning.

"How does one defend against such power?" Delphini asked panting.

"A wise master does not reveal all her secrets at once, in time my apprentice." His sis- no he refused to think of that monster as his sister answered as the two of them left the room.

 **Darth Medeis POV**

Medeis and Delphini walked the corridors of Hoagwarts on the 31st of Octopber, neither of therm having gone to the feast as they instead took the time to train. It had been a week since Delphini had truly delved into the Force and the girl had only grown far more powerful and proficient at wielding it.

The two of them walked in silence, neither of them seeing the point in worthless small talk. _"Rip... Kill... Tear..."_ Medeis recognised what it was nearly immediately, parceltoungue. Clearly there was a rather loud snake wondering the corridors of the school. Medeis had discovered her ability to sneak to snakes on Kashyyk, it had proven rather useful in jungle planets. It was also where she had learnt that there was something in her scar as after a series of meditations she had realised that the soul anchor in her head was the source of that ability.

"What?" Delphini asked in confusion. "Did you hear that?" She asked her master confused at what she was hearing.

 _"_ You heard that." Medeis stated in surprise and at once it clicked. Dumbledore's unexplainable interest in the girl, her exception power, her resemblance to members of the Black family, and now her ability to speak to snakes. Delphini was Voldemort's daughter. Medeis cursed herself for not realising it earlier, she had known Delphini for two whole months for crying out loud and she hadn't bloody realised it.

 _"Let me feed... Let me kill..."_ The snake asked as Medies concentrate on the snakes presence. It was very powerful, angry and above all, dark.

"Can you sense it?" She asked her apprentice.

"Yes," Delphini answered almost girl needed more confidence in her powers.

"Good, follow me." She ordered as she immediately began following where she could sense the snake was coming from. Following the corridors she came upon a corridor that was absolutely covered with water.

"Who did this?" Delphini asked.

"Don't know, don't care." She answered, just because someone did a stupid brand didn't make it her concern. She was far more interested in what she saw on the wall in the distance as she walked towards it.

"'The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware' written in blood." Delphini stated looking at the hanging cat on the wall next to it. "Is that Ms Norris?"

"Yep." Medeis answered with her concentration completely on the cat. It wasn't dead, not only could she sense life coming from it but it far to stiff to be dead, dead bodies went limp.

"Um master." Delphini quietly spoke trying to get her attention but she didn't care, more focuses on the cat then anything else.

 **End of chapter 8. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A lot of people have questioned how Medeis wasn't able to notice Daniel hiding under the invisibility cloak and to answer that question, it's not a normal cloak but one of the hallows, and therefore powerful enough that no one under it can be sensed with the force. Also before anybody asks Delphini sensing Daniel, Ron and Hermione was an anomaly and is unlikely to happen again.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Darth Maul POV Singapore**

Darth Maul walked down the medieval streets of the wizarding world of Singapore, it was meant to appear impressive but to someone who had been born and raised in the Galactic Republic it was severely disappointing.

Maul headed towards the building that he knew was Sao Feng's headquarters. Maul had a glamour charm placed on him so no one could see his true appearance. "Is everyone in place?" He asked his operative in Singapore quietly to which he nodded. "Good." Maul stated as he headed towards the entrance where he was stopped by two guards. "We cannot allow you to enter armed." One said holding out his hand.

Reluctantly Maul placed a wand in the man's hand. It wasn't his, he didn't even have a proper wand, the wand he just gave was only something that he had because he knew that they wouldn't allow him to enter otherwise he had handed it over. _'Fools, wands aren't the only weapons,'_ Maul thought disdainfully at the stupidity of the guards as he walked through the door into a bathhouse of all things _._

Maulwalked to the front of the bathhouse, ignoring the looks that were being sent his way by the lazy inhabitants of the room. Walking to the front of the room he found an elderly looking man of seemingly Asian decent. Despite his somewhat frail appearance the man before him was powerful and skilled in the dark side and Maul knew that this was Sao Feng.

"Why are you here?" Sao Feng demanded from him, clearly angry about his precious bath time being disturbed.

"I come here offering an alliance," Maul told the man.

"For what?" Sao asked, not seeming to actually give a damn.

"For conquest," he began before Sao Feng interrupted him.

"More steam." The man ordered one of his servants and Maul couldn't help but smirk when the servant pulled a couple of levers but no change happened. Clearly his soldiers were in position. "So do you serve this rising dark lord in the UK?" Feng asked him, to Maul's surprise. Clearly Sao Feng was more well informed then he had expected. Noticing his surprise the rival dark lord explained, "emissaries sent to the vampires of Romania, the Giants of Norway and the werewolf packs of Greece. Those who respond positively to the emissaries end up sending a large portion of their forces to the UK. Why so many people attempt to take over the British Isles I don't know?" Feng muttered the last part.

"Indeed, I serve the dark lord Medeis." Maul admitted as he observed the forces of Sao Feng. One man in particular seemed unusually nervous, a dark skinned man standing near a Woden pillar. The man appeared nervous but Maul could sense nothing from the man, no emotion what so ever. It was only the fact that Maul could sense his above average power that stopped him from believing the man was an illusion.

"And I can't but wonder," Feng rabbited on, now standing directly behind his unusual servant. "What can this Medeis offer me, that I myself don't already have?" The human demanded of him.

"That depends on what you want?" Maul could sense his soldiers standing directly below them, if Feng would not serve him, then he would soon die.

Feng was quiet for a moment, staring at his unusual follower that was in front of him. "So," the so called dark lord began with such a fury that Maul had to force back a smirk, "You have deceived me. Weapons." The man ordered causing all of the man's followers to stand and point their wands at him.

Smirking Maul withdrew and activated his lightsaber and dropped the glamour on him at the same time. He chucked as he saw the looks of fear and horror being sent his way, especially as more then a few took a step away from him.

"Drop your weapon," Feng ordered him as he grabbed the man in front of him, the tip of his wand glowing in a way that the Sith Lord immediately recognised as the killing curse. "Or I kill the man."

"Go ahead, he doesn't serve me." Maul replied honestly to the confusion of himself and those around him. It was possible the man served Medeis, but in the end it honestly mattered little to him.

"Who do you serve boy?" Feng demanded as he turned the man he was holding around to face him. It was in that moment that Maul saw something in the man's hand that honestly surprised him. A lightsaber.

"I serve the Sith Empire." The man stated coldly as he activated his lightsaber, causing a purple beam to appear and impale and kill the dark lord of Singapore. Now Maul was truly shocked. The Sith Empire had fallen thousands of years ago, the only true Sith left in the galaxy was himself, Medeis and Sidious. It also made Maul doubt that this man served Medeis, Maul knew her plan to conquer the galaxy was similar to Sidious' and she wouldn't do anything stupid like revealing the that they were Sith.

The forces of Sao Feng were in shock at the death of their leader and appeared unsure of what to do,but they were of little concern to him. Maul could sense dozens of people heading their way, people that likely worked with the man who had just killed Sao Feng. The man turned to face him and Maul saw that his eyes were the same yellow as all those who wielded the dark side of the Force. "You have one choice pretender, join us or die."

"You can try." Darth Maul snapped before ordering, "now soldiers, kill them all." He ordered as two small explosions took place below them, creating holes in the floor which his soldiers proceeded to climb through. Barely a second the far wall of the bathhouse exploded in a force of fire and dozens of unknown enemies forced their way into the bathhouse, creating a three way battle.

The forces of Sao Feng were losing greatly, they were taken by surprise and demoralised by the death of their leader, most were throwing down their weapons and surrendering. Only the diehard loyalists remained. Maul noted with a bit of pride that his own forces were clearly more skilled then these unknown soldiers but what they lacked in skill they made up for in sheer numbers.

Maul engaged the soldier with the purple lightsaber. He was well trained and seemed to fight in an Arturu style, but it became clear early on the Maul was the superior warrior. "Where did you get that weapon?" He asked the man.

"Passed down through my family." The man answered only just able to block a blow that would have decapitated him.

"Who do you serve?" He asked him.

"The Sith Empire." The man answered with pride.

"The empire fell thousands of years ago," Maul stated, propping for answers.

"It will rise again." The man screamed in anger and in that moment Maul drove his lightsaber through his chest.

"It will, but you won't be there to serve it." He told the dying man.

Another explosion drew his attention as the great door of the bathhouse was destroyed with dozens more enemies pouring through it, at their head was a man who radiated power in the force. This was no mere follower, but a true master of the force, Maul realised. The man, who Maul only believed was a man due to his strong build was covered from head to toe in armour unlike anything he had ever seen.

The man withdraw and activated a golden lightsaber and launched at him. This man was clearly far more skilled then the one Maul had just bested, proven by the fact that he was quickly put on the defensive. During their fast and brutal fight Maul realised that this man used the Juyo combat style, and unlike Maul himself, he was a master at it. In fact his skill seemed to rival the Darth Sidious'. "Who are you?" Maul demanded but he got no reply. Instead the man jumped over his head and before he even had a chance to turn around the man slashed his lightsaber, and Maul only had one thought after that.

 _'I can't feel my legs'_.

 **\- line break -**

 **Medeis POV**

 _'The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware,'_ but the threat wasn't nearly as interesting as the cat. It's brain activity was practically nonexistent, most of its vital organs had shut with the exception of a small heartbeat. For all intents and purposes the cat was dead, or at the very least was on the verge of dying but it wasn't. The Sith was more then a little intrigued by it. In fact she was so intrigued by it that she paid no attention to the dozens of students and staff heading towards her.

More then a dozen gasps filled the air as the students finally closed in on her and Delphini but Medeis didn't care about what was going through the narrow minded children's heads. "'Enemies of the heir beware', you'll be next mudbloods." the brat that was known as Draco Malfoy loudly declared, while Medeis wondered how that boy got into Slytherin with such a stupid declaration. More then two thirds of the school were either muggleborns or half bloods and the brat was more then likely to end up attacked for his remark, regardless of his bodyguards, or his family's influence.

"What's going on here?" The loud and unpleasant voice of Argus Filch demanded. "Come on make way." The man barged his way through the students. "Ms Norris?" The man asked in shock and horror before it was replaced with blinding anger as he looked at her. "You murdered my cat, I'll kill you, I'll kill-"

"Oh shut up you old bastard." Medeis snapped and the old man did just that, clearly not used to anyone talking back at him. "And unfortunately that stupid cat isn't dead."

"Why you little-" Argus began before he was once again interrupted, this time by the headmaster.

"Argus," the old but powerful voice called the caretaker to a halt. Dumbledore played the part well but Medeis could sense that there wasn't an ounce of shock in the old man. While occlumency could hide your thoughts and memories it did nothing to hide ones emotions, and therefore she knew that Dumbledore had the very least been expecting something like this to happen. "Everyone go back to their dormitories, everyone except you two." Dumbledore ordered as he pointed at her and Delphini, all but accusing them in the eyes of the student population.

Delphini hid her nervousness well enough but Medeis could sense that she was scared about what could happen. "She's not dead Argus, but she has been petrified." Dumbledore explained.

"Ah, thought so," Lockheart began walking to the wall, trying to seem important. "Such a shame I wasn't here. I know just the counter curse that could have spared her." He bragged while everyone present, Delphini included, refrained from rolling their eyes. Most of the teachers as well as many of the older students had long since realised that Gilderoy Lockheart was nowhere near as skilled as he liked to think he was.

"Though how she has been petrified I cannot say." The old man muttered while Argus blatantly proceeded to accuse her.

"For starters, I don't give a shit about your stupid little cat, second I only just got here barely a second before everyone else did, so I would appreciate you not accusing me, especially without proof." Medeis snapped at the useless old caretaker.

"While headmaster, it is entirely possible that Miss Potter and Miss Riddle were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape began "however, it doesn't explain why neither of them were at the feast." Snape pointed it.

"Is going to the feast compulsory?" Delphini asked their head of house.

"No it isn't, but it still doesn't explain why neither of you were actually present at the feast." Snape answered back.

"Lexi was helping me with a bit of homework _professor_." Delphini snarked, "You know that twenty inches potions homework you set us that is to be done by Friday." Snape just glared at Delphini in response.

"Delphi was afraid that she wouldn't be able to finish her essay in time, so I decided to help her out." Medeis continued to what her apprentice had stated. "However, we got distracted and failed to realise how much time had passed and that we had missed the feast." She could tell that the teachers weren't happy with her response but there was nothing the lot of them could do about it. The teachers had no proof that she and Delphini were responsible for the writing on the wall.

"Very well, the two of you may return to your common room." Dumbledore dismissed them and they left, eager to get away.

As she and Delphini walked away her thoughts drifted to her apprentice. "What was that sound?" Delphini asked her when there was no one around.

Making sure that there was no ghost, student or portrait watching them Medeis drew her wand and pointed it at her shocked apprentice. "Serpensorcia." She cast, causing a four foot long snake to be summoned from her wand.

The snake moved to attack Delphini who started at the snake in shock and horror. _"Stop."_ Delphini ordered in parceltoungue, confirming Delphini's abilities.

 _"A speaker?"_ The snake asked shocked. Medeis had always found that snakes were unusually intelligent animals, if rather arrogant. _"Do you have any requests?"_ The snake asked.

Delphini looked at the snake and then at her with a glint in her eyes that made Medeis smile slightly. _"Attack the woman who summoned you."_ Delphini ordered. When the snake turned to attack her Medeis she simply banished it.

"That voice you heard, my apprentice, was a snake. You and I are both parcelmouths, we can speak to snakes." When she finished speaking she sent a silent cutting curse at Delphini's arm, causing her to yelp. Medeis healed the wound a minute later but the message was clear. "Be smarter apprentice, or you'll get yourself killed." _'Likely by my own hand,'_ Medeis thought. Delphini should have realised that she could also speak to snakes, the girl was more then smart enough. "Now come on." She ordered as the two of them headed towards the Slytherin common room.

 **\- line break -**

Medeis was sitting at the the Slytherin table in the great hall, her breakfast lying forgotten in front of her as she stared at the newspaper. It was barely two days after the message on the wall and Medeis had sent a letter to the editor of _The Wizard Times_ but after the revelation in the _ICW Informanmt_ , the official newspaper of the International Confederation of Wizards, the population of wizarding Britain would consider the message about the chamber of secrets merely a cruel prank. _'So much for weakening Dumbledore's support,'_ Medeis thought annoyed before her thoughts drifted back to the newspaper in her hands.

 **The Dark Lord Sao Feng killed.**

 **Though the details are sketchy but while treating with an unknown dark wizard, the dark lord of Singapore was ambushed by an unknown group, with his forces along with himself all wiped out down to the last man.**

 **Investigators are looking into this mystery group and are offering anyone with any information about those responsible a reward up to 10,000 gold dragons and are warning all civilians to be extremely cautious.**

Medeis didn't bother reading the rest of the newspaper, she just couldn't bring herself to. If it was Maul who had killed Sao Feng then the news wouldn't bother her as much, yes Sao Feng would have been useful, but he was neither vital or necessary and his death was of no consequence. What bothered her was the fact that Maul hadn't contacted her to inform her of what happened, which could mean any number of things, from him either being captured or by some inconvenience actually breaking the oaths that bound him to her.

This unknown group was a wild card. She had eyes and ears in every country and criminal organisation on this bloody backwater planet, and while Medeis wasn't arrogant enough to pretend she knew everything, it irked that she hadn't had the faintest idea that there was a group out their plotting against Sao Feng, and possibly other powerful dark mages on this planet, herself included.

Medeis glanced around the great hall, the majority of the students had never even heard of Sao Feng and therefore his death had no consequence on them. The teachers on the other hand were a completely different matter, all of them were pleased and relieved by the news, more pleased then they were since before the writing on the wall was revealed.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Ginny asked her. "So what if some dark wizard in Singapore was killed?" The girl was feeling extremely tired, in fact Ginny felt like she was on the verge of collapsing and she had no idea why. She didn't think she had stayed up late last night. In fact she couldn't actually remember much of what had happened yesterday.

Medeis was more then slightly amused by the fact that Ginny had absolutely no idea what was happening to her. Honestly, how stupid do you have to be to pour your heart and soul into a talking book, especially one that came into your possession through mysterious circumstances. Even in the wizarding world sentient objects were rare and not to be trifled with. "Because the people who killed Sao Feng could be worse then he ever was." Medeis answered her.

"But if they killed a dark lord, aren't they good?" Ginny asked her in confusion.

"Possibly," _depending on your point of view_ she added in her mind. "But this group could simply be removing their competition."

Ginny didn't say anything else at her words, deep in thought, about what she did not know. The girl herself had a matter of weeks, at most a couple of months, before Voldemort had taken her over completely. Medeis would have to slow the process down somehow, she did not have all the ingredients for the ritual, not yet at least.

 **\- line break -**

If someone had told her, rising dark lord and Sith Apprentice Darth Medeis, that she would not only like, let alone love, the sport that was quidditch she would have killed them for the insult. She didn't know if it was the brutality, or the feeling of flying through the air, but she truly loved the sport and when she ruled the galaxy she promised to make it far more popular, and not limited to a single planet.

"Ready Potter?" Flint asked her as they headed towards the quidditch pitch, all dressed in the Slytherin uniform.

"Born ready Flint." She had developed something of a _friendship_ , if you will, with her teammates. The seven of them headed towards the quidditch pitch, where Medeis could sense the hundreds of students, and the staff of Hogwarts. Even a few of the parents of the team players had turned up. _'Oh, my parents have come. How_ lovely _,'_ Medeis thought with a smirk as she sensed her parents and twin sisters. She wondered briefly who they supported, her or Daniel.

"And her comes the slimy Slytherin team," the Gryffindor student on the speeker began. She couldn't help but wonder why the teachers would have a Gryffindor commentating on. Ignoring the commentator she and her team flew out onto the field so that they hovered opposite the Gryffindor team. Medeis smirked and gave a small sarcastic wave to her brother who seemed to be trying to look at anyone and anything but her.

"No I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Madam Hooch warned them from the pitch as she then proceeded to release the bludgers and the snitch. Medeis was sure to keep an eye on the snitch. The spells on the snitch masked it, making it almost as hard to sense as it was to see.

"The quaffle is released, and the games begin," Jordan Lee bellowed as Madam Hooch threw the quaffle into the air, and not wasting a second Flint immediately darted forward, snatching the quaffle and heading straight for the Gryffindor goals with his fellow chasers following closely behind him.

After a couple of minutes of waiting Medeis launched herself straight for the ground, with her brother following as fast as he could, pushing his nimbus 2000 to the max trying to keep up with her. "This is impossible, surely Potter, the bad Potter I mean, couldn't have seen the snitch already, could she?" Jordan exclaimed as she and her brother headed towards the ground at breakneck speed. Medeis could sense the confusion then the realisation coming from her brother as he pulled away from the flight. Muttering a silent curse she pulled back before she reached the ground, annoyed that her brother hadn't fallen for her trick.

"Attempting to pull a whonski faint on her own brother," Jordan exclaimed over the speakers, "that is absolutely despicable, and something only the most evil-"

"JORDAN." McGonagoll exclaimed at the boy, so loudly that even without a speaker she was heard around the pitch.

"Sorry professor." Jordan replied, not sounding sorry at all.

With the snitch nowhere in sight Medeis settled for watching the game. The Gryffindors were skilled, more so then her own team, there was no doubt about that. But even if her team didn't have the Nimbus 2001's Medeis doubted their ability to win. For all their skill they were bound by rules that literally didn't exist in Quidditch. It was quite possibly the only sport on the planet that didn't prohibit playing dirty, and her team mates took full advantage of that.

It was only the premonitions of the force that stopped her from loosing her head as she ducked under the bludger, feeling the air on her hair. "Oi, you two," she yelled at the two beaters on her team. "What are you two doing, stroking each other? Do your flipping job."

After the third time that she only just managed to dodge the fucking bludger Medeis began examining it with the Force. "Oh fuck." She muttered when she saw what it was. It was cursed to attack her. Oh she was going to kill whoever cursed that flying ball. The longer the game lasted the greater her chances were of getting it, and she didn't want to reveal her powers in front of the entire school.

Medeis expanded her senses throughout the pitch and the extending lands, sensing the snitch was hard, but not impossible. After about ten minutes of looking and sensing around the field she finally found it, around the massive Ravenclaw tower stand. Pushing her Nimbus 2001 to its limit she raced after the snitch, which darted towards the ground.

Unlike last time her brother didn't follow her immediately but when he too saw the snitch he rushed to intercept her, slamming into her as he reached her. Glaring Medeis slammed back into Daniel much, much harder that he almost slipped off his broom. The two siblings raced after the snitch, even following it into the underground stands, while the bludger trailed behind them.

The two of them weaved through all the banisters and dodged the bludger that was determined to kill them with a skill that would have made a professional athlete jealous. Slowly but surely her brother began to overtake her, Medeis had but a few weeks experience of riding a broom while Daniel had been riding a broom since he could walk. Reaching out with the force she forced the back of Daniel's broom down, causing it to catch a beam that her brother flew over, sending him flying with a yelp as he lost control of his broom and went crashing into the ground.

With a smirk Medeis followed the snitch back onto the field. She was barely a few feat away from the snitch and she held out her hand to catch it. Just as she closed her fist around the snitch, finally catching the annoying golden ball, the bludger smashed into her arm with all the strength of a hammer, breaking her bones. It wasn't the first time she had broken her arm and Medeis had suffered though far more painful injuries that it barely fazed her. But it did cause her to lose control of her broom and to fall on the floor, good thing she was barely more then a meter above the floor anyway.

"Alexia Potter has caught the snitch, Slytherin wins." Jordan Lee exclaimed in disappointment but it was drowned out in the roaring applause coming from the Slytherin stands. Unfortunately she had barely a minute to roll out of the way as that blasted bludger made another fucking attempt on her life.

"Deffindo." A voice she recognised as James Potter's yelled out as a blast of light collided with the bludger, finally destroying the blasted thing. "Are you alright Lexi?" Her father asked her as he, her mother, along with a dozen teachers including her head of house and the headmaster.

"My arm is fucking broken." She snapped back at him in fury, her inability to do anything lest to raise their suspicions he'd lead to a steady increase in rage that was at breaking point.

"Not to worry my lady, I shall fix that arm straight away." That asshole Lockheart proclaimed as he crouched down next to her and unraveled the sleeve on her broken arm, see,img unaware of the flare of pain it was causing her.

"I would much rather Madam Phomfrey," she stated in a cold voice that actually made the imbeciles pause for a moment.

"The poor girl doesn't know what she's saying." The man replied with that same infuriating smile that she so desperately wanted to punch off.

"I would much rather a trained medi witch." She snapped in a much louder voice, but like always Dumbledore decided in his infinite wisdom to be a pain in her ass.

"Come now Lexi, Gilderoy has much experience with these types of injuries. It would simply be a waist of Madam Phomfrey's time to head to the hospital wing for something as simple as a broken bone." The man said it in such a way that there was no legitimate reason to refuse. In the eyes of the people Lockheart was a wizard that had few equals. If he messed this up then Medeis would make him suffer as only she knew how.

"Brakearm ermendo." The man casted and her arm went limp. She tried to move, to raise her, to twitch her fingers but she couldn't. That bastard had vanished the bones in her arm, she realised as Medeis struggled to contain her fury, which was now at breaking point. "Now that can sometimes happen," the man prattled on, "but the bones are not broken."

"Broken," her father bellowed in anger, "there's no bones left."

"But much more flexible." The man reasoned as he proceeded to grab her arm and twisted it backwards, finally causing the infamous fury of the Sith to snap.

"You bastard." Medeis screamed in anger as she launched her self as Lockheart, forcing him into the ground as wrapped her one good hand around Lockheart's throat, squeezing her hand, she began to choke the life out of him.

"Lexi," a voice called out but she ignored it, completely focused on the task at hand. Killing Gilderoy Lockheart. A man tried to pull her away but she just kicked him in the crotch. As she continued to strangle Lockheart she took great joy in the fear that passed through his eyes, it was intoxicating. She was so focused on killing him that she completely ignored the war into the force gave her.

"Stupefy." And her world went black.

 **\- line break -**

 **Luna Lovegood POV**

Luna couldn't help but truly smile as she stood next to Ginny as they excitedly waited for the long waited duelling club to start. She hoped it was her head of house Professor Flitwick, Luna had heard that the small teacher was once a professional dualist. "Are you looking forward Luna?" Ginny asked her, seeming a little more like her normal self. Ginny's time at Hogwarts hadn't been pleasant and she had began to see a growing darkness in her that frightened Luna, so she had resolved to be there for herin any way that she could.

"Of course Ginny, the nargles are most excited." Luna answered, causing a couple of people standing near them to snort and silently call her loony, not that she cared. Contrary to what people thought Luna was more then aware of how people viewed her, she just simply couldn't bring herself to care about their narrow minded views and opinions.

Luna couldn't help but suddenly shiver as she looked over to the entrance of the great keep and saw the darkness entering the hall, along with the growing shadow, Delphini Riddle. Luna had never been able to explain her power, only that when she looked at people she could see their magic, how powerful they were, as well as, read for a lack of better word, their emotions and intentions.

When Luna looked at Alexia Potter all she could see malevolence, evil and dark magic, there was barely a sliver of light and goodness in her. Potter was a lost cause, Delphini on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel a good deal of sadness and sorrow for the girl. True there had been a shade of darkness in her that Luna had seen when she first saw the girl, but there had also been a good deal of light in the girl. Now however, that light seemed to be growing dimmer day by day. Alexia Potter's influence she knew.

When Alexia turned to face her she immediately turned away, and it was then that she saw that Alexia was instead looking at Ginny instead of her, who the darkness proceeded to give a small smile to. Luna didn't need her sight to know that the smile was fake and completely devoid of true feeling but that didn't stop Ginny from giving the older girl a large smile of her own, to Luna's dread.

The population of the school had given the darkness a wide birth ever since the incident at the quidditch pitch where she had tried to kill Lockheart, and likely would have succeeded if it wasn't for the headmaster. The fact that poor Colon had been petrified outside the hospital wing where Alexia had been staying until the bones in her arm could be regrown had also caused all sorts of rumours to fly about the school. The most prominent of which was that Alexia Potter was the heir of Slytherin. The incident had caused the entire school to shun her, as well as spread anger and rage all directed at her, but Potter didn't seem to care. In fact Luna was all but certain that the darkness liked the way the school viewed, even seemed to feed on it.

"Gather round, gather round. Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?" Gilderoy Lockheart announced as the man entered the hall, giving his winning smile which caused more then a few idiot girls to sigh and blush. Once everyone had stood around the massive duelling table for n the great hall Lockheart spoke again. "In light of recent events, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club. In order to train you all up, in case you ever need to face the dark forces, like I my self have done on several occasions. For full details see my published work." Luna noticed more then a few eye rolls from the students around, at least those that weren't staring starstruck at their professor.

The man threw his cloak to a group of girls, who immediately started fighting over it. "Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape." Lockheart called out as the most hated teacher in Hogwarts walked onto the stage, two dark eyes looking at Lockheart with an expression full of hate. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a demonstration, now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him." The man bragged, but Luna could sense the air of nervousness hiding under his confident facade, there was no chance that he'd be able to beat Professor Snape.

The two professors drew their wands and walked towards each other, bowed and then walked three meters back, away from the other. "One, two, three."

"Expelliarmus!" Snape drawled and there was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockheart was blasted off his feet. He flew backwards off the stage, smashed into the wall and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

"Excellent use of the disarming spell, professor Snape." Lockheart complimented as he got back onto the stage. "But if I had wanted to stop you, it would have only been to easy."

"Perhaps it would be better to teach the students to block unfriendly spells," Snape suggested with a vicious smirk, greatly pleased by how he had so easily beaten the arrogant teacher.

"Yes, well let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockheart asked, pointing at Daniel and his friend Ron, but the idea was shot down by Snape immediately.

"Weasley causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'd be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a match box." The teachers words, along with the sniggers around the hall caused Ronald to turn a rather fascinating shade of red. "Might I suggest someone from my own house, Malfoy perhaps."

Both Malfoy and Potter walked onto the stage, grudgingly bowed to each other and then walked to the opposite side of the pitch. "On the count of three, you will cast your spells to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm, we don't want any accidents here. One, two-"

"Iverta statu." Draco called out before the count reached three, taking Daniel by surprise and sending him several meters backwards.

Daniel got back up and with a lot more power fuelled in his spell he cast, "Rictusempra." The spell sent Malfoy flying before he landed on his bum right in front of his head of house, who proceeded to pick him back up.

"I said disarm only." Gilderoy called out, only to be ignored again.

"Serpencorcia." Malfoy called out, causing a four fort long snake to fly out of his wand, to a completely unsure to Daniel.

"Don't worry Potter, I'll get rid of it for you." Snape drawled as he took a few steps forward.

"Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockheart interrupted. "Varlate arcendia." The spell banished the snake nearly twenty meters into the air before landing completely unharmed, but now very angry, in front of Alexia Potter.

The snake hissed at her before launching itself at her, only for the evil to grab the snake just below its head at an almost impossible speed. Potter raised the thrashing snake into the air while she locked eyes with Lockheart who visibly gulped. With a smirk Lexi tightened her fist and a loud snapping sound was heard as she broke the snakes neck.

 **\- line break -**

Medeis headed straight to the dark forest, it was well past midnight and there was no one following her. There was only one ingredient left in her ritual, and it was located deep in the forest. Delving into the force Medeis rushed into the forest, tracking down and hunting the only beacon of light in the forest. A unicorn.

Rushing through the forest she chased after the unicorn that she was tracking. The unicorn could sense her darkness just as she could sense it sickening light side, and bolted. If she played fair then the unicorn would have easily escaped her, but she did not play fair. Banishing rocks and trees, sending force lightning and a range of other tactics that constantly kept the unicorn in her sight.

Medeis was playing with it. But she was quickly growing bored and with a force powered leap she launched herself in front of the unicorn, causing it to neigh and back away in fear. Blasting it with force lightning she smirked as it wailed pathetically. After not even a minute of being held under the lightning the unicorn collapsed on its side, and only then did she finally released it from her power.

"Do you know why the dark side is stronger then the light?" Medeis asked the unicorn as she crouched down next to it, causing it to whine. "It's not a matter of power, but willingness, those who follow the dark side aren't bound by the same limits and principles as those of the light side." She informed the unicorn as she withdrew a knife and a flask, causing the animal to thrash and shake in fear but she kept it in place with the force.

Bringing the knife to the unicorns neck Medeis proceeded to slit the animals throat, causing it to whine and wimped as its silver blood on pooled into her flask. Once her flask was completely filled she began to head back to the school, leaving the animal to die.

She was halfway to the edge of the forest when she realised that she was being followed. The fact that she was only now noticing spoke a lot about the competence about whoever was following her. Medeis fingered her lightsaber slightly as she processed how to deal with those following her. It would be easier to kill them, but easier wasn't always better. "Whoever you are, I applaud you. It isn't everyday that someone manages to sneak up on me without me noticing. Reveal yourselves." She ordered in a commanding tone.

As one a dozen men and women revealed themselves, all wearing battle robes, in what Medeis believed was enchanted dragon hide, which was unfortunate, enchanted dragon hide possessed minor spell resistance. They were also all exceptionally powerful in the dark side. Medeis was pleased, she relished the prospect of a decent fight. "Why are you hear?" Medeis asked, stalling for time as she assessed her enemies, who was the strongest, the weakest and who was clearly in charge.

"To kill you." The obvious leader of the group stated, drawling a blade that she could sense was imbued with the force.

"Well then, shall we?" Medeis asked with a smirk as she activated her lightsaber and withdrew her wand.

 **End of chapter 9. Sorry for the delay but I had writers block.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Medeis POV**

"Well then," Medeis began as she withdrew her lightsaber and wand, "shall we?" She asked the people attacking her, and as one they launched themselves at her. She had fourteen opponents, all of them wielding blades imbued with the force and from what she could tell, none of them had a single wand. _'Strange, wands could be a hindrance in certain types of combat, but that doesn't explain they don't have any,_ ' Medeis thought confused as she went on the defensive, blocking and dodging the attacks of her opponents.

They were skilled and well coordinated but ultimately predictable Medeis noted as she drove her lightsaber through one of the opponents while hitting another with a killing curse. As the battle raged on Medeis found herself being pushed back as her opponents attacked her from all sides, though not without casualties as she quickly killed another two with a dark spell and her lightsaber.

One by one she took out her enemies but in killing the second last one, the last one, a man in his mid thirties with a somewhat European appearance shot a bludgeoning curse at her back that she couldn't block or dodge in time. Medeis tried to stand back up but the man placed at his sword at her throat.

Despite the fact that she was at his _mercy_ Medeis showed no fear or rather anger before this pitiful man, despite the rage that was filling her. She was taken out by a lucky shot. "I must say I am unimpressed." She stated mockingly, though the man gave no reaction at her words. "That you do not know when someone is sneaking up behind."

The man eyes narrowed in confusion slightly before widening in realisation as one of the swords imbued with magic was pushed through his chest. The man just stared at the blade sticking through him in shock before he fell to the ground, muttering something far too quite for her to hear, revealing a horrified Delphini Riddle.

"What have I done?" She muttered in horror as she stared at the dying form of the man before her, falling to her knees in shock. The first death was always the hardest one, Medeis had hated the Dursley's but she had regretted killing them for years. Though she had always been careful to never show her remorse before Darth Sidious.

"You are fulfilling your destiny," Medeis told the child, summoning her lightsaber as she then activated it, holding the malevolent crimson blade to Delphini's neck. "This will not be the last life you take, if you can't handle it then you need to decide now, for this will be your only chance." She told her apprentice coldly.

"Will you kill me if I refuse?" Delphini asked shivering in the cold and in fear. There was no mercy or pity in the woman's eyes and Delphini knew from her previous training sessions that she would not hesitate for a second to kill her.

"No, killing you would attract to much attention, but I will wipe your memory of everything that I have taught you." Medeis told the girl. "So can you handle what is required of you?" The Sith demanded with slight impatience.

Delphini was deep in thought, she didn't want to be a murderer, she didn't want to kill people, but she also didn't want to be weak. She didn't want to lose all that she had learnt and she knew that would be the case if she refused to follow Lexi, she would forget all about the Force, all about her power. Looking deep into her masters eyes she gave her answer, desperately trying to ignore the red blade inches from her neck. "I can handle it, my master." Delphini answered, causing the woman before her to smirk in triumph.

"Good." Medeis replied very pleased as she deactivated her lightsaber, it would have been a shame to lose Delphini as an apprentice. The girl was very powerful in the force and possessed a good deal of cunning and ambition, traits that were practically necessary for a Sith. "Arise Darth Augurey, Lord of Death." The newly christened Lord of Death arose, looking around curiously.

Looking at the bodies of her would be assassins Medeis was very pleased to note that one was still alive. A man who appeared in his mid forties with blonde, slightly greying hair. Casting a featherlight charm on the body she threw him over her shoulders while bidding Augurey to follow her.

"What about the bod- bodies." Augurey asked, with a slight stutter, more then slightly unnerved by them.

"There's an acromantula colony not far off, they'll deal with the bodies." Medeis replied with a smirk and in that moment Augurey decided that she did not want to know what an acromantula was.

 **\- line break -**

 **Hermione POV**

Hermione wondered around the school after midnight, hiding under Daniel's invisibility cloak. A part of her was ashamed about sneaking around the school after school hours, but Hermione quickly reminded herself that she needed to do this that it was her job, she had to keep an eye out for students who were out of debt and report them to professor Dumbledore. Hermione liked to think of it as training for when she would be a prefect, and eventually Head Girl.

Tonight was turning out to be very long and boring, but luckily she had brought a couple of books on charms and transfiguration with her in case she needed it. Looking around her, Hermione just couldn't help but watch and admire the halls of Hogwarts. The ancient castle was truly very beautiful, but there was just something about observing it in the middle of the night that enhanced the beauty of the castle. Probably because there was no bumbling idiots around at the moment.

The faint sound of footsteps in the distance pulled Hermione from her thoughts as she shuffled under her cloak to follow the sounds, and when she saw what it was she had to stifle a horrified gasp. In the distance, walking towards her was the Slytherin Duo as they had began to be called, Lexi and Delphini. The two of them were covered in what could only be blood, but while Delphini had a gaunt and terrified look about her Lexi appeared to be nothing but smug, and the person she carried over her shoulder truly scared Hermione. _'What has that monster done now,_ ' she wondered as she glared at the evil woman.

A part of her brain told Hermione to find professor Dumbledore or McGonagoll and turn them in but a larger, more curious part of her couldn't help but follow the two of them deep into Hogwarts. As she followed them into parts of Hogwarts that she had never even seen before Hermione began to wonder if she was making a slight mistake by following them, especially as it began to get very cold.

In the middle of November in Scotland, Hermione was very used to the cold, but something about this cold seemed sudden and unnatural, especially as neither Lexi or Delphini appeared at all bothered by the sudden cold. She followed the two of them until they came to a dead end. Hermione was tempted to leave but before she did Lexi raised her hand, and no don't using the _force,_ she forced the stones to shift and tremble and move, much like the the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"I didn't realise that you had another secret room, my master." Delphini stated as she stared at the entrance in intrigue.

"There are many things you aren't aware of, Augurey." Lexi replied. _'Augurey?'_ A type of magical bird if Hermione recalled correctly, but she didn't understand its significance or why Potter would call her that. But there was a lot of things about Potter that she didn't understand. Like the force. Hermione had spent hours in the library trying to find out all that she could about this strange power that Lexi and now Delphini could wield but no matter how hard she searched she couldn't find any hint to this strange power.

Following the two of them in the strange room she couldn't help but look around in wonder, and a tiny amount of fear. There was a large fire place in the corner, that had no problem effortlessly lighting up the entire room, which revealed to have a large bookcase along one of the walls, completely filled with books, scrolls and strange artefacts that made her mouth water slightly. There was also two large tables that were covered with strange ingredients and potion materials. It was very confusing.

Lexi dropped the man onto the floor, and Hermione looked anywhere but in his direction, instead focusing on the table and ingredients in front of her. "What are all these ingredients for?" Delphini asked curiously, piquing her interest.

"A ritual." Lexi answered standing over the table, doing god knows what. Both she and Delphini waited for more of an answer but they received none.

"What's that?" Delphini asked again, this time about a flask that Lexi withdrew from her pocket.

"Unicorn blood." Lexi answered with a dark chuckle, causing Hermione to let out a gasp of horror as she took a step back which nocked over something on the table next to her, alerting e two dark witches of her presence.

The last thing that Hermione saw was dark blue, almost purple lightning flying towards her and the last thing that she felt was her body burning with pain.

 **\- line break -**

 **Medeis POV**

Darth Medeis was pissed, no she was worth with rage and anger as she glared at the naked, bloody and tortured form of Hermione Granger. But most of all the Sith was more angry at herself, and at her incompetence. She had become complacent on this backwater planet. A dozen bounty hunters, or mercenaries as they were called on Earth, had nearly taken her down, and she hadn't even been able to get any useful information from him. The man, and the thirteen other mercenaries had all been hired by an unknown individual to take her out and they had all been offered a tone of money. Five million British pounds, or the equivalent in another form of currency each, with an extra two million to the one that actually killed her. Not only that but a group of three twelve year olds had been successfully spying on her for weeks on end and Medeis had been completely unaware.

She wasn't a stranger to assassination attempts, in fact that was the sixth attempt on her life in the last year. In the muggle world Medeis was a business woman who made a massive profit in developing environmentally friendly technology, making her an enemy of oil and nuclear businesses. In the wizarding world she was a politician who promoted equality and equal rights, and as Alexia Potter, the girl who lived, she was the vanquisher of Voldemort. No Medeis was used to assassination attempts from her time on Earth, and that wasn't even counting her training with Sidious.

But still, the attempt on her life combined with the death of Sao Feng and the disappearance of Darth Maul forced Medeis to acknowledge that someone was certainly hunting those powerful in the dark side. It also suggested that Maul had more then likely been kidnapped instead of killed simply because he wasn't human. Medeis had tasked a couple of her servants with orders to track down Maul but they hadn't reported any results as of yet.

Medeis glanced back at the unconscious little bitch and she had to force herself not to begin torturing the little brat again, otherwise she would kill the girl. Hermione was covered in cuts and burns, her hair burnt off and large portions of her arms and legs had their skin flayed off. It had only taken Medeis a few minutes of torture to get the girl to reveal everything she knew, unfortunately for her, the more she revealed the angrier that Medeis became and it had taken nearly two hours of nonstop torture before the Sith had managed to pent her anger. Medeis had wisely sent her apprentice back to the Slytherin common room before she started the torture. Augurey was still a child and Medeis knew that with murder so fresh on her mind she wouldn't have been able to handle witnessing torture.

Hermione Granger, a girl who was regarded as the smartest and most powerful witch of her generation, not surprising since she had received personal training from Dumbledore since she was nine. By the time the girl had started Hogwarts she had already mastered all first and second year spells as well as learnt the entire course up to fourth year. And in exchange for this training all Hermione had to do was report everything that Daniel, and later herself, did in Hogwarts.

That snot nosed, buck tooth brat had revealed everything to Dumbledore, about the Force, about her training Augurey and it took every ounce of her self control not to kill her. It also forced her to recognise that Dumbledore was a far greater threat then she had realised. The man was cunning and dangerous, and above all patient, proving to be far more like a Sith Lord then a Jedi Master like she had first thought.

It also meant that she couldn't attempt to do the ritual in Hogwarts like she had first intended. If the man knew about her abilities then he may know about the ritual and she couldn't risk him interfering with it, it would be far too risky. And considering the rather large bounty on her head she couldn't attempt it on any other place on Earth. Which was very inconvenient as the ritual drew upon the power of the Force around you and this planet was more imbued with the Force then any other planet she had ever seen. In fact there was only one other planet that might be suited for her to attempt such a ritual. Korriban.

Walking over to the table she picked up a vile of pheonix tears and walked over to the unconscious girl. Medeis would rather not waste such a rare and valuable ingredient on Hermione _bloody_ Granger but with the amount of damage she had done to her, there was nothing else that was capable of heeling her without leaving any form of scar. And as much as she hated the girl she couldn't afford to kill her, not yet at least.

Medeis took out her wand and walked over and placed her wand at the girls temple, and concentrating she began to withdraw the memories that she needed, placing them into small containers. With the memories collected she placed her hand on Hermione's bald head and used the Force to enter her mind.

She would have to be careful with the way she influenced her mind, no doubt Dumbledore was routinely checking her mind and she would have to be careful with how she affected her mind. Medeis made sure that Hermione would remember what happened to her, after all what was the point of punishing someone if they forgot about the punishment. But Medeis placed a mental block in her mind, one that prevented her from ever being able to tell anyone else about what happened. And if anyone tried to read the girls mind to find out what happened, then they would only see what Medeis wanted them to see.

Withdrawing herself from the girls mind, Medeis took out the vile of pheonix tears and with a syringe she injected them directly into the brats heart. Medeis couldn't help but admire the effectiveness of pheonix tears as instantly Hermione began to heal. Her hair started regrowing, her cuts started healing and the skin she had flayed off was mending.

Medeis idly wondered if pheonix tears was one of the ingredients of the philosopher's stone. It would certainly explain the miracle that was the elixir of life, that was said to be able to heal any injury and to make the drinker immortal.

 **\- line break -**

"This training session will be informative more then anything my apprentice," Medeis informed Augurey, the two of them standing opposite each other in the room of requirement, and unlike their previous sessions they didn't have to worry about anyone spying on them. She had been very reluctant to give up the invisibility cloak but she had done so in order to avoid her brother learning about it. However, she had placed a tracking charm on it that allowed both her and Delphini to sense it so no one could sneak up on them again. And since she had placed the tracking charm on the cloak with the Force as apposed to Magic, the chances of the tracking charm being discovered were exceptionally low. "Do you remember the Sith code?" Medeis asked.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, my chains are broken. The Force will set me free." Augurey answered correctly and without hesitation.

"And what does this mean?" She asked her apprentice with a curious gaze. She had started teaching Augurey the basics about the Sith Order and this was a little quiz to test how much she had learnt.

"'Peace is a lie' is rather simple," Augurey began with her brows tilted in concentration. "The world is in a constant state turmoil, barely a decade ago wizarding Britain was in the middle of civil war, and many countries are in a similar state." Medeis nodded, pleased with the answer that she had given.

"And the rest?"

"Emotions are great inspirations. If you're happy or angry you tend to work harder. And you obviously need to be strong in order to gain power-"

"What type of power?" Medeis demanded of Augurey.

"Any type. Political, intellectual or magical. If you're not determined or strong then you will never achieve any type of power."

"And the last part?" Medeis let out a smirk smirk when she saw that Augurey couldn't give an explanation for the last part of the Sith code. It was almost a shame, she had gotten the rest of the code spot on.

"I don't know." Augurey admitted very reluctantly, causing her to tut in disappointment.

"The Force is the living embodiment of power in its most basic form. We need to be powerful if we are to ever to be truly free."

"But no one is truly free, master." Augurey objected. "I am but a servant to you and you are but a servant to your own master."

Medeis felt her eyes narrow as her apprentice called her a servant. She was a cheeky, if technically correct little brat, she thought as she sent a weak blast of Force Lightning at the brat. It wasn't powerful enough to cause any long term damage but it was more then enough to send Augurey to her knees.

"But my master is servant to no man." She stated while Augurey gave her a look of hate and fear as she panted on the floor. "If you achieve your aims and master the Force then one day will be no one's servant either Lord Augurey. Now get up." She ordered as she took out her lightsaber. "Here." Medeis said in a much softer tone as she handed the lightsaber to Augurey, who looked at it in confusion.

"Master?" Augurey asked in confusion as she slowly took the weapon and looked at it in wonder. She had seen her master wield it to devastating effect and now it was hers.

"It's long past time I got my own lightsaber, that is the one Darth Sidious gave me years ago, and you are ready to begin your training with it." As soon as she finished speaking the Room of Requirement transformed into a training arena.

"Now the first lightsaber form is Shii-Cho and it mostly focuses on..." Medeis began explaining to her apprentice.

 **\- line break -**

 **Daniel POV**

"Daniel, Daniel, wake up." A loud cheerful voice disturbed him from his sleep. Ever since his younger sisters were old enough to understand that Christmas equalled them getting presents the two of them always woke up at the crack of dawn.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said slowly and groaning, wiping the sleep from his eyes. After putting his glasses on he saw the smirking faces of his baby sisters. Unlike himself, and- and that monster, Jess and Alex both took after their mother, with bright red hair, freckled faces, but with brown eyes opposed to green.

"About time big brother,"

"We've been waiting ages,"

"For you to wake up, haven't we,"

"Indeed sister of mine." His sisters talked back and forth in their twin speech.

Daniel couldn't help but groan and feel like slamming his head against something. Daniel would bet his entire trust vault that his parents, along with just about everyone else, regretted the day Jess and Alex met the Weasley Twins. Ever since that day his sisters copied the other twins every action, including speech patterns and above all pranking, much to the delight of his father and anger of his mother.

"Is mum and dad awake?" He asked, dreading how early his sisters had woken up the family. The twin smirks on their faces showed the answer, no doubt they had been woken up the same way he was.

Still in his pyjamas Daniel lead his two sisters into the living room where a twelve foot Christmas tree stood in the centre of the room with mountains of presents at the base. His parents stood off to the side, both looking tired but still very happy.

Daniel dived at the presents alongside his sisters, tearing them open one by one. After the time at school, he needed this. Daniel knew that with the revelation that he was no longer the boy who lived that school wouldn't be easy, at the very least the Slytherins would have made his life a living hell, but with the petrifications and the chamber of secrets, it actually felt a little like hell. But that all paled in comparison to the revelation about his sister. Daniel did not know what had happened to Lexi, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that there was nothing good about her. She was a monster, there was no other way to describe her.

He also knew that he should tell someone about what he knew of her, but who could he tell. His faith in Professor Dumbledore had been shaken and Daniel couldn't bring himself to trust him, and he knew he should tell his parents but he just couldn't. It would absolutely destroy them. Shaking his head of thoughts about his sister he turned his attention back to the most important task at hand. Opening presents.

From his god- or rather dogfather Sirius Black he had a Nimbus 2001, along with a note stating to 'crush the cheating Slytherins' something that got a small laugh from him and his dad. He also had a potions kit from his mum. Though he would never tell his friends, at least not Ron who would likely have a heart attack at the news, but Daniel actually liked potions, at least when it wasn't taught by Professor Snivellus. His dad also gave him a duelling uniform made completely of dragonhide.

"Daniel, there's another one for you," his mother told him, pointing at a small rectangular box at the base of the tree with a card on it.

 _To Daniel_

 _From Lexi,_ was written on the envelope in a very neat script. Daniel could feel himself pealing slightly as his breathing became a little laboured. Glancing a quick look at his family he saw that both his parents were completely distracted by an absolutely massive present that Jess was opening. Opening the envelope, he quickly became terrified as he read what it said.

 _"Dear little brother,_

 _I caught your friend Hermione spying on me, using your own cloak, and from her I learnt that both you and Ronald are aware of what I am, and what I'm teaching Miss Riddle. I assume you haven't told our parents and for that I thank you. But know this Daniel, while I bare you no ill will, I despise our parents and that will never change, but that doesn't make you my enemy._

 _Within the box you will find jars containing memories, memories that I swear on my life and magic are real, our father has a pensieve, use it. Also baby brother, you and I will be having a long talk when we get back to Hogwarts._

 _Love,_

 _Alexia Potter._

 **\- line break -**

 **Medeis POV**

Korriban, ancient home world of the Sith, now nothing more then a barren ruin. What was once the beating heart of the Sith Empire was now but a pilot e of useless rocks, and that was all that it would ever be. While the planet had once been the thriving heart of the Sith Empire it no longer had any value, economic or otherwise, the Sith Lords of old had drained the planet of all its natural resources.

"Where should I land master?" PROXY asked her.

"Near the old academy PROXY, but make sure we remain hidden, we don't know if there's anyone there." Medeis told the droid as he piloted the ship. She couldn't help but find it a little ironic and amusing that while she could fly a broom near perfectly she was terrible at piloting ships.

In the past there used to be Jedi stationed on Korriban but she didn't know if there still were, so while Medeis couldn't sense anyone it was better to be safe then sorry. Once PROXY landed the ship the Sith wasted barely a second before she collected everything that she needed and proceeded to leave the cockpit of her ship. Medeis walked over to the training arena on her ship, which had been converted into a makeshift prison cell. Entering it she found a family of four, two parents in their late thirties, and two children a boy and a girl, thirteen and six respectively. Their glazed over expressions and the whites of their eyes proved that they were all under the imperious curse. Ordering the four of them to follow her, Medeis exited the ship and went straight through the academy entrance, weaving through the corridors like it was the back of her she was ten Sidious had left her on Korriban for six months as part of survival training, during which she had spent most of her time in the abandoned academy.

Medeis had found very little of use in the academy, its artefacts and holocrons having long since been plundered by Sith long before her time. But she had found something useful in the academy, not any valuable object or anything similar but a room, miles below ground level. A room so entranced in the dark side that when she had first found it it had made her sick. It had taken her longer then she would like to admit to realise that the room was where the ancient Sith Lords had done all their experiments and rituals.

The power in the academy was nonexistent, meaning that she would have to walk down countless flights of stairs to finally reach the room. Once she finally reached the entrance of the room, a sealed door that she used the force to pry it open. When she and her prisoners entered the ritual room, it proved to be a circular chamber that by all accounts bared a strong resemblance to the Jedi Council chambers in the Jedi Temple.

There were chains attached to the wall and she used those chains to bind her four prisoners, plus a few spells that she placed on them to ensure that the prisoners would remain secure. With them all secure she dropped her rucksack full of supplies onto the floor and began preparing the ritual.

Medeis removed three items from her back and placed on the floor in a enough spacing to form a triangle with six feet on each side. The three items were the diadem that was Voldemort's soul anchor, the second was a diamond filled with energy that she could call upon during her ritual, and the third was the holocron of Darth Plagueis that she had found in his vault at Gringotts. Darth Plagueis, or rather whatever fragment of him remained in his holocron had downright refused to teach her anything until she killed Darth Sidious, something that Medeis was incapable of at the moment. Yes she was stronger then Sidious in terms of raw power, but he still trumped her in terms of knowledge and experience. However, if the ritual proved successful then she should gain the knowledge of both the holocron and Voldemort's soul anchor in both the diadem and her scar.

 _'Now time for the second part,'_ Medeis thought as she got out the unicorn blood from her bag. Opening the flask it was contained in, she swallowed down the foul tasting liquid without a second thought. She knew the consequences of drinking unicorn blood but it was the only way that she could hope to survive the ritual. And now for the last part, she noted as she began to strip off all her clothes, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

Undisturbed by her nudity Medeis got out a silver knife and a jar filled werewolf venom. Dipping the knife into the jar, Medeis proceeded to carve Sith symbols onto her flesh, biting back groans of pain as the venom burned through her body. It was pure, undefinable agony, greater then anything then she had ever experienced during her training under Sidious.

Once she had carved the last symbol, she dropped the knife and collapsed onto the floor, a silent whimper escaping her as her bloody body collided with the stone floor. She had known that the venom would be painful, but she had never expected it to be anything like that. It was only her Sith training that taught her to channel her pain that allowed her to finish the symbols. One on each breast, four carved into her stomach, five on each arm and leg, along with one carved onto the back of both her hands and feet.

Pushing herself to her feet she walked into the makeshift triangle and then kneeled, but not before summoning the knife to her for the last part. Making sure to wipe the blood and werewolf venom off of the blade, Medeis then summoned another jar from her bag. Blood from the house elf Dobby who she had also killed, damned the consequences of Lucius Malfoy learning anything about her, and she then coated the knife in the blood. But before she could complete the final part of the ritual Medeis' eyes drifted to the family that was chained to the wall, specifically the young girl. With the exception of her late cousin the Sith had never killed a child to young.

When she had first started her training Medeis, back when deep down she had still called herself Lexi Potter she had vowed to always protect children from anything, that no matter what she did she would never harm children like she had done her cousin, bastard that he was, and if Medeis did this then there would be no turning back, she would truly be a Sith Lord, not a mere darksider calling herself a Sith. The Jedi believed that the Sith were cold merciless being without feeling or remorse, and for the most part it was true, but occasionally a murder happened, someone that they had to kill but didn't want to.

Raising the silver knife in the air she then proceeded to shove it into her heart. Letting out a small gasp of pain, Medeis immediately started drawing upon the full extent of her power and began chanting in the ancient Sith language.

 **End of chapter 10**

 **In case anyone is worried about the ending, don't worry Medeis will not be turning to the light, she just felt a momentary sense of remorse, nothing more or less. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order and leader of the Jedi Council sat in deep meditation within his private rooms. The Force had been acting very strange and unnerving in recent years, for starters the growing power of the Dark Side and the revelation barely six months before hand about the return of the Sith.

In order to receive lighter terms from the Senate, Viceroy Gunray was perfectly willing to reveal everything he knew of Sith that he had worked for, which proved to be incredibly little. All they had received from Gunray was the name of the deceased Sith Apprentice Darth Maul and the name of the Sith Master Darth Sidious. The Jedi had tried to find out all that they could about the Sith but even with their considerable resources they found nothing, not that Yoda truly expected to find anything. The Sith had stayed hidden for over a thousand years and they weren't going to reveal themselves until they were ready.

Yoda knew that when the Sith did inevitably strike that there would be war, a war that the Galaxy was unprepared for. Yoda couldn't help but glance at his three fingered green hands. They were old and wrinkled, while his body was often plagued with aches and pains. Even by the standards of his own species he was old. Oh he was by no means nearing the end of his lifespan, if he kept himself well rested then Yoda could easily live another hundred, possibly two hundred years, but he wasn't as strong, or as agile as he once was.

Something was happening with the Force, especially the dark side at the this very moment and he knew without a moments doubt that it had something to do with the Sith. Yoda meditated deeply on the Force, especially the dark side, but the dark side was hidden. In recent months he and the other Jedi Masters had began noticing a shroud in the Force, especially the dark side that kept it hidden. But for some reason the shroud seemed to be very weak and strained at the moment.

Suddenly Yoda collapsed to the floor as he felt the Force cry out, the light side in agony and despair and the dark side in triumph. He felt a coldness flow through him and Yoda knew that's why the shroud was weakened, it's strength was drained trying to hide whatever the Sith was doing.

Pushing himself off the floor Yoda sensed before he saw that he was not alone in his room. Looking up he saw a man, roughly six foot tall, dressed from head to toe in an old fashioned Mandalorian style armour. The light coming from him showed that he was a Force Ghost, something that Yoda had only encountered twice, or now three times in his nine hundred years. But this man was far more powerful then the last two Force Ghosts that he had encountered. In fact the sheer power coming from him was almost unbelievable, but strangely enough, Yoda could sense neither light nor darkness from the deceased Force wielder.

"Who are you stranger, if I may ask?" Yoda asked the ancient being before him.

"I have many names, and been called many things," the being began in a voice that sounded more ancient and powerful then any the Jedi Grand Master had ever heard. "Saviour, betrayer, Dark Lord of the Sith, the Grey Jedi, the slayer of Mandalorians, the Ravenchist. Can you guess who I am?"

"Darth Revan, you are." Yoda stated as he stared at the deceased Jedi, turned Sith, turned back Jedi. It was only his centuries of experience that kept himself from gaping in shock. Darth Revan was widely believed to be the most powerful Force user to ever live, and the only Force wielder to ever master both the Light and the Dark.

"I am, or at least I was before I became one with the Force." Revan stated with a strange tone of voice. Yoda wished the man wasn't wearing the Mandalorian helmet, it would certainly make reading the man's expressions easier.

"Why are you here?" Yoda asked. Force Ghosts were a rare phenomenon and when they did appear they rarely brought good tidings. "The Sith, are they the reason?" Revan tilted his head slightly.

"The Sith Apprentice has done something that she doesn't realise the consequences of," Revan began explaining, while Yoda caught his wording of 'apprentice'. Surely this Darth Sidious couldn't have found another apprentice so quickly after the loss of Darth Maul on Naboo. He refrained from asking as the ghost continued her explanation. "The ritual she has done has teared open a hole in the Force, allowing me to come here. However, I'm only here for a short time, the damage she has done is already repairing itself and I don't have much time."

"Who is this apprentice, and what has she done?" Yoda asked patiently, trying to assess the situation. If this Sith has truly teared open a hole in the Force then what dark, abominable thing had she done.

"She is the true apprentice of Darth Sidious, Maul was merely an assassin and blunt tool, not a true Sith." Revan stated on a sharp, almost insulted tone of voice. "The ritual itself however has strengthened her beyond belief. Her power will only grow."

That was in no way encouraging. "Stopped, can she be?" Yoda requested, hoping for a straight answer. Force Ghosts were in many ways bound and only spoke in riddles, and the Ravenchist was not proving himself an exception.

The ghost was silent for a few moments before he answered. "At present several members of your order as well as her own master would be capable of defeating her, but within a decade or two her power will surpass nearly any being in the galaxy and only one person will be capable of matching her in terms of raw power."

"Anakin Skywalker." Yoda stated, to which Revan nodded. Yoda had very mixed thoughts about the _chosen one_. The boy was powerful, there was no doubt about that, but he couldn't help but mistrust the boy. He was wilful and passionate and also arrogant, not the traits of an ideal Jedi. "So the chosen one the boy is?"

"He may be. Maybe he'll defeat the Sith and bring balance to the light side of the Force or maybe the Sith will defeat him and bring balance to the dark side. Or maybe he and the Apprentice are the balance, one representing the dark side and the other the light, day and night, destruction replaced by creation."

"Helpful, that is not." Yoda couldn't help but tell the ancient being.

"Even for someone who had become one with the Force, seeing the future is near impossible and is ever changing." Revan stated in a frustrating tone. "But for starters the boy needs to be trained."

"Trained Skywalker is being." Yoda replied, but from the way that Revan visibly tensed and the fact that his anger spiked, he knew that was not the best thing to say.

"Even after four thousand years the hypocritical Jedi still haven't changed." Revan spoke with absolute fury, causing a few Yoda's possessions throughout his room to shake with the ancient beings power. "Most Jedi knights don't take on padawans until they have nearly a decade of experience, yet you and the council decides it would be a smart idea for Obi Wan Kanobi, who has been a Knight for a number of days and was still mourning his master to take on a padawan learner." Revan waited a moment before continuing his scolding, for there was no other word for it. "And those who are particularly gifted in the Force are meant to be trained by Jedi Masters to ensure that they can reach their full potential. A padawan of Anakin Skywalker's power requires no less then a member of the Jedi Council. You are purposely keeping him from reaching his true potential out of misguided fear that the boy will turn to the dark side, but your actions only encourage such a future not discourage it." Yoda couldn't help but look down at the floor in shame, everything that Revan has said was true. They had done nothing to discourage Obi Wan taking Anakin as an apprentice, who had only done such a thing because his late master had wished it and no other Jedi was willing to take him on as an apprentice. Something that was in part because the Council had been known to only reluctantly accept the boy into the order.

"Also, one last piece of advise." Revan stated, causing Yoda to look back at the Grey Jedi. "The Sith had learnt from their mistakes. They are smarter and stronger and more adapted then the Sith of old. If the Jedi Order is to survive then it must adapt as well." With the last word spoken Revan began to fade, once again rejoining the Force, leaving the old Jedi Master with much to think about.

 **\- line break -**

Yoda observed Jedi Master Mace Windu who sat opposite him in deep contemplation. The dark skinned human was resting his chin on his hands, deep in thought as he took in all that Yoda told him about his encounter with Revan. It was certainly concerning, about how the Sith were growing in power, especially the apprentice.

"It's clear that the Sith aren't as bound to the rule of two as we believed." Mace finally stated once he assessed the situation. Although officially the Sith had been extinct to the wider Galaxy for millennia, the Jedi had always been aware of Darth Bane's Sith Order of Two, and it was something that they had seen as a benefit. Instead of fighting countless Sith they now only had to deal with two. But now Yoda could see the folly in such a thought, in the past the Sith used their more often then not superior numbers to overwhelm the Jedi, now however they would make up for that with cunning and intellect.

"Indeed, alone Darth Sidious and his apprentice will not be. Dark acolytes and fallen Jedi with them, they will likely have." Yoda replied. There were at present just under fifteen thousand Jedi spread out across the galaxy, with nearly six thousand on Coruscant. Likely more then enough to combat any dark force users that the Sith had in their service, but Yoda couldn't help but remember the parting words of Revan, about how the Sith had evolved and adapted. The Sith would not strike directly like they had in the days of the Old Republic, these Sith would attack from the shadows and leave nothing but devastation in their wake.

"We need to prepare the order, as well as the Galaxy but the question is how." Made began.

"Any change we make, only alert the Sith it will, but these are desperate times." Yoda stated. The Jedi Order was watched very closely, and not just by the Sith. There was no way that any change to the order wouldn't go undetected.

"There's also the matter of Skywalker. If Revan was truly correct about him being the only one capable of defeating this Sith apprentice, then he will require a different method of training."

"Indeed." Yoda agreed. "Suited to train him, Knight Kanobi is not." Obi Wan was a powerful Jedi and wise for his age but he was unsuited to train Skywalker now that they knew the consequences that were at stake.

"But who will a train him?" Mace questioned and Yoda opened his mouth to answer but a new voice beat him to the punch.

"I will." A feminine and almost ageless sounding voice answered them. Turning both Jedi Masters couldn't quite hide their surprise when they saw who was standing there. Jedi Master, and member of the High Council, even if she was rarely present during the meetings, Master Fay. Fay was an ancient being, older then even him by thousands of years and was distinguished by her pale skin, purple eyes, blonde hair and pointy ears that resembled the Sephi, not that she was a member of the species, in fact Master Fay hadn't revealed to anyone what species she was. Fay also had distinctive tattoos on her left cheek and forehead. Not many beings knew the significance of the tattoos on her face, but Yoda was one of the few that did. They were Sith brands, signifying that Master Fey had once been a slave to the Sith Empire, and the brands were made a permanent feature on her face through the Dark side, never to be removed.

"Master Fay," he greeted with a nod of his head.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu." Fay greater in return. As far as Yoda knew Fay had never taken on a padawan learner, something that gave credence to what Revan had said.

"So Skywalker is indeed the chosen one?" Mace questioned but Yoda could tell that Master Fay didn't know for certain.

"He might be. Over the centuries many powerful and skilled Jedi were thought to be the chosen one but they weren't." Fay answered and Mace nodded in acceptance. The creator of Vapaad was not a believer in prophecies and valued cold hard logic, not poorly written prophecies from thousands of years ago.

"But why do you wish to train him?" Yoda questioned. "Never before, have you taken on a Padawan learner, Master Fay."

"It's more because of what the Sith has done as apposed to any belief I have in young Skywalker." Fay answered.

"Know the ritual she has done, you do?" He asked her to which she nodded.

"I don't know the exact specifics of the ritual but it's designed to imbue your body with the Force, enhancing your physical strength and speed as well as your ability to draw upon the Force." Fay explained the ritual. "The ritual is an ancient Sith one that should have been lost long ago, even by Sith standards it's a truly abominable thing."

"What is required?" Mace asked not entirely sure he truly wanted to know the answer, but he knew that they needed to.

"You have to poison yourself with the venom of a dark creature, and drink the blood of two being who are imbued with the light side of the Force. Then you have to consume the life force of two adults and two children." By the end of her explanation both Jedi masters looked and felt slightly sick now that they knew what the Sith had done.

With the matter settled and it agreed that Master Fay would continue with Anakin Skywalker's Jedi training, the three masters summoned Jedi Knight Obi Wan and his soon to be former padawan.

 **\- line break -**

 **Lily Potter POV Potter Manor**

Lily walked into the library late in the night. She often went to the library when she had trouble sleeping, such as tonight. She didn't know what kept her up, but she just couldn't get to sleep, and she didn't like using sleeping potions or anything similar to try to sleep so she settled for doing a bit of late night reading.

"Lumos." She muttered drawing her wand to see in the darkness of the library. The Potters were one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain which meant that they also had one of the largest libraries in all of Britain.

Lily walked past column after column of books, her eyes glancing over each of the titles as she wondered what type of book she should start reading. As she kept glancing over the books Lioy could swerve that a few of them were missing. Moving onto the next column of books only confirmed it, there were books missing from the library. At the very least a dozen of them.

"Missy." Lily called out, summoning the Potter house elf that was responsible for maintaining the library.

A popping sound followed by a squeaky voice quickly followed Lily's summon. "Lady Potter summons missy?" The house elf asked her.

"Yes missy," Lily began, smiling at the old house elf that had served the Potter family for decades. "I was just wondering, has anyone taken any of the books from the library?" There was a very limited number of reasons for the books to be missing and a few of them were rather worrying. While most of the books in the Potter library were benign, some of the ancient texts were very dark and worrying in terms of context.

"Miss Lexi borrowed a couple from the library Lady Lily." The elf answered her, causing a small spike a pain at her heart at the mention of her daughter, the daughter she had abandoned. When she had woken up from the stunning spell that Voldemort had put on her and she had learnt that Dumbledore had placed her daughter with her sister she hand ranted and raved at her former headmaster for hours.

Neither she nor James wanted to give up Lexi, especially as the war had ended and things were safe but just before they collected her from Petunia the news of the attack on the Longbottoms reached them. Poor Frank and her closest friend Alice tortured into insanity while their only son Neville was left with his shrew of a grandmother. That combined with the recent revelation that she was pregnant convinced her and James that leaving Potter Manor so soon after the war had ended was too dangerous and Dumbledore had promised that Lexi was under some of the most powerful protections as her sister's so she and James decided to wait. Wait until all the Death Eaters had been put in prison and after Lily gave birth to Jess and Alex, she and James went to Petunia's only to find the worst possible news.

Petunia and her husband Vernon along with their young son Dudley had been brutally murdered. But worse was that there was no sign of Lexi, in fact there wasn't even any evidence that her daughter had ever been there at all. In fact none of their neighbours had ever seen another child living at the Dursley residence, which lead to a massive amount of fears coursing through the parents. For a time they had suspected Death Easters being the responsible ones but their was no evidence of Death Eaters, no dark mark, and not to mention that if it was Death Eaters then they would have destroyed the entire area.

She and James had spent years trying to find their daughter, using every connection the Potter family had and even several location rituals that were barely legal but they never found her, and when they finally did, she wanted nothing to do with them. Lily hadn't made the same amount of effort as James had in trying to build a relationship with their daughter, and that was in part because every time she looked at Lexi she was filled with shame and self disgust. And also in part because unlike James she could see the hatred in Lexi's eyes every time she looked at them. it was very callous of her, and she didn't even like admitting it to herself by why bother try to build any sort of relationship with someone who hated you.

"What books did she take?" Lily asked in curiosity. Just because she knew about the way her daughter viewed her didn't mean that she didn't want to know about her daughter's interests. Missy snapped her fingers and a piece of parchment appeared in the old wolfs hand which she then gave to her.

It was a very interesting list of books, fourteen in total. Four were about the Potter family ancestry, three were on werewolfs, two on magical contracts, while the remaining five were all about house elves, specifically their ancestry and the myth of high Elves. "Missy, do you know why my daughter wanted these books?" Lily asked a little suspicious, after all these were very subject specific books.

"No lady Potter, miss Lexi never revealed her reasons." Missy answered and Lily just hummed in agreement, her mind working out the possible reasons for why her daughter would want such books. After all it wasn't as if she was aware of- or could she be. No she couldn't be, Lily decided. There was no way that Lexi could possibly be aware of her betrothal contract.

 **\- line break -**

 **Medeis POV**

Medeis didn't open her eyes immediately when she felt her consciousness return to her. She kept them closed and didn't move a muscle, her training having taught her to get a sense of the area around you when you woke up. One thing that put her on edge was the fact that she wasn't lying on the stone floor of the ritual chamber like she should have been, but the floor that she was instead on was made of metal, steel.

That alone put her on edge and she then expanded her senses with the Force and almost immediately pulled back when she sensed an incredibly powerful and angry presence near by. Her master, who was now aware that she conscious.

Opening her eyes Medeis immediately saw that she was laying on the floor of her room on her ship, and the fact that she was still naked. _'Old pervert,'_ she thought in regards to Darth Sidious who hadn't even bothered to place a blanket over her to cover her nudity. Getting up off to the floor she moved towards the the wardrobe for a set of clothes when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

When she caught sight of her reflection she immediately started chuckling as a large smile spread across her face. "It worked." She stated in true joy as she looked at her very different reflection. She was taller, at least by two maybe three inches, something that she was grateful for as previously Medeis had been a tad on the short side. Her figure was also more curvier and alluring, while her chest was also more prominent, another bonus as Medeis was in no way above seducing her enemies. Her eyes were no longer the sickly yellow or orange that they had previously been. They weren't even red like she had considered possible since she was absorbing two fractions of Voldemort's soul, who had red eyes. Instead they were a dark purple colour, very unique. The tips of her ears had also gone from round curves to prominent, sharp points. And best of all, all those scares on her body, the ones from years of Sith training, the ones she had self inflicted as part of the ritual and even that dreadful lightning bolt scar on her forehead had also disappeared. There wasn't even the faintest trace of them.

All in all, Medeis had gone from a pretty girl who looked fifteen, to looking like a supermodel of beauty who appeared closer to twenty. She didn't even truly look human anymore, a good thing since she wasn't human. She was now an elf, and not one of those filthy little creatures bound into servitude but a true High Born Elf, likely the only one in the entire universe.

Elves, not humans, were the true inhabitants of Earth, and as far as Medeis could tell, humans didn't arrive in Earth until over five thousand years ago when the Sith Empire invaded the planet. Elves, though gifted in the Force, were by the few accounts of the conquest that Medeis managed to find, a peaceful species with the extent of their weaponry being swords and spears. Suffice to say against the Sith they had been crushed, with the majority of their species, particularly the males being wiped out in the first assault. The Sith had shown little mercy upon the elves who were naturally light sided in the Force and many decided to kill appose to capture. And looking at her beautiful body in the reflection Medeis couldn't help but observe that those who were captured, especially the females, wished that they had been killed. Through torture and many dark rituals the once proud race of High Elves became the domesticated species of house elves that they were today, but not all elves had been captured or killed by the Sith.

Three elven brothers, who would later become known to the wizarding world as the Peverell brothers, had managed to escape capture by the Sith. Antioch Peverell, the eldest brother and a renowned fighter challenged the Sith Emperor Vitiate to single combat and was soundly defeated. The second brother Cadmus managed to free his wife who had been captured by the Sith, but upon finding her tortured and broken form, the second brother decided to give her an act of mercy by killing her and then killing himself to join her in death. The third, and wisest, brother Ignotus knew that he wouldn't be able to fight the empire so he instead decided to hide. He also married and had children with a human, and used the Force to give them, and the rest of their decedents the appearance of humans. But he hadn't just done that, he had also created a ritual that could restore any of his decedents back to true elves, but not the quite the same. From what Medeis could tell from the ancient Potter family records, Ignotus believed his species to be weak, so he tweaked the ritual so that instead of becoming imbued with the Light Side of the Force like most High Elves were, they would instead become imbued with the Dark Side.

But despite it being over five thousand years since then, Medeis still had elven blood running through her veins, and when she found the ritual in the Potter family library she knew she had to do it. But while the ritual would have freed her from her betrothal contract to the Weasley brat, as well as increase her strength and speed it would do nothing to remove the soul anchor in her head. But in Darth Plagueis' vault at Gringotts she had found a Sith ritual that allowed you to absorb the life force of other being so Medeis had simply combined the two rituals into one.

Sensing the increasing impatience of her master Medeis quickly got dressed in combat shirt and trousers that now felt a couple of sizes too small for her. Medeis found her master in the cockpit of her ship, sitting in the pilot chair, facing the window showing the Academy, and immediately knelt before him. Before the Force could even give her the slightest warning the Sith Apprentice found herself thrown into the wall and pinned to it. Before she had a chance to use the Force to free herself a blast of Force lightning impacted on her, braking her concentration.

Sidious turned the chair around to face her, his yellow Sith eyes blazing with a fury that she had never seen in her master before. "Do you have any idea what you have done Darth Medeis?" Sidious asked in a cold voice that unnerved her slightly. Medeis knew that she on thin ice, with the anger coursing through her master he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she said the wrong word. Not that she could talk at the moment, her master kept her completely immobile and she couldn't move a muscle, never mind speak.

"Cast out your senses to the shroud Medeis." Sidious ordered. "See the damage that you have done."

Obeying her master she cast out her senses towards the shroud, and then she realised the damage to the shroud, the damage she had caused and Medeis realised her masters anger. The shroud, basically a cloak that was created a thousand years by Darth Bane to help the Sith hide from the senses of the Jedi, and perfected by her master to the point that a Sith could stand in the presence of the most powerful Jedi and remain undetected. The shroud, though not destroyed, was severely weakened, and with it weakened the Jedi's ability to sense the dark side and those who wielded it would increase. _'Oh shit,'_ Medeis thought as she realised the reason for her masters anger.

"Understanding now are we my apprentice?" Sidious snarked at her and she felt a tightening around her throat as her master used Force Choke on her. Medeis resisted the urge to lash out at her master using the Force, given her current position it would likely only result in her death. "Luckily I was on a diplomatic mission when you did the ritual and therefore nowhere near Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. Otherwise there is no doubt that they would have been able to sense me." To further illustrate his anger Sidious sent another blast of Force Lightning at her while still maintaining the choke hold around her neck.

After about a minute of holding her under the Lightning Sidious decided to stop torturing her and released her from the from wall, causing her to drop to the floor. "I'll need to repair the shroud before returning to Coruscant so I will go with you to Earth, where I will survey your progress. And if I find it lacking," Sidious finished smirking as he activated his lightsaber, holding the red beam not even an inch away from her jugular. "Then I will find myself needing a new apprentice." He promised her.

 **\- line break -**

Both Sith Lords sat opposite each other in the training room onboard Darth Medeis' ship while her droid PROXY piloted it back to Earth, both of them in deep meditation but doing very different things. Sidious was working on repairing the shroud while Medeis herself was within her own mind, studying the memories she had gained from her ritual.

 **(In Medeis' mind)**

The mind was a wonderful thing, and powerful beyond what many realised. When one used the mind arts they could protect their thoughts and memories from anyone, including themselves if they so wished it. To those who wielded the mind arts, the unprotected mind was an open book, with all their memories available for the person who is reading their mind, but a protected mind was very different.

A Force wielder with basic training in the mind arts could create a wall around their memories from intruders, but if this wall was ever brought down then their mind and memories belonged to the person who was invading their mind. A master of the mind arts however could organise their thoughts, feeling and memories into any form, usually a building of some kind which held their deepest memories and protected them.

Medeis' mind was in the form of a library and deep within her subconscious she stood outside two bared doors made of steel that looked capable of resisting any form of mental attack. Medeis placed her hand and the door and her mental protections recognising their master slowly opened to let her in.

Entering her library Medeis glanced around her. Each bookshelf was dedicated to a portion of her life, with each book containing one of her memories. There were four bookshelves in total that housed all her memories and knowledge. One bookshelf contained memories from her time with the Potter's, the second, and by far the smallest, contained her memories of her time with the Dursleys. The third, which was also the largest, contained her memories of her Sith training under Sidious, with the last book holding the memory of when he sent her to Earth in order to conquer the planet. The final bookshelf contained every memory of her time since she had returned to Earth. Medeis was only fifteen years old, and while certainly far more knowledgeable then most, if not any, fifteen year old, it was not surprising that she only held four bookshelves worth of memories.

But in the middle of the room that held her mind was two large piles of books. Books that she knew were the memories of Lord Voldemort and Darth Plagueis. While skilled in the mind arts Medeis hadn't yet reached a level of mastery in which she could automatically absorb and assimilate memories. Therefore she had to read every single book in order to learn all their secrets and knowledge and add it to her own.

Luckily she didn't have to actually read the books like one would a normal book as they were a lot like pensieve memories. All she had to do was open the book and she would be pulled into the memories. Picking up one of the books at the top of the pile closest to her, Medeis opened the book.

 **\- line break -**

Medeis sat in the cockpit alongside her master while PROXY piloted the ship. It had taken four days to reach the solar system, during which she had spent most of her time in deep meditation in order to unlock more of Voldemort's memories. Despite only being four days she had absorbed the memories of the first six years of his life, and she finally knew his true name, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Medeis had thought that Augurey's former name was Riddle in order to keep her hidden from the likes of Dumbledore but instead Voldemort, champion of pureblood supremacy was at best a half blood. It was something that Dumbledore obviously knew so why did he never reveal it, after it would have crippled Voldemort's standing among the dark families and his success would have been far more limited.

Though Medeis acknowledged that Dumbledore was more cunning and dangerous then she had initially viewed him she couldn't help but wonder if the old man was going senile. It would certainly explain a lot of things, particularly his inaction during the war.

But Medeis had bigger concerns then either Dumbledore or Voldemort, and that was her master. Medeis had expected her master to question her new appearance, or what ritual she had done on Korriban, but he hadn't, which suggested that he was already aware of the ritual she had used. Which wasn't too surprising since half of the ritual she used came from records inside Darth Plagueis' vault. But still she had thought that he would have demanded some form of answers of explanation, but he hadn't, which was worrying.

Truthfully, Darth Medeis thought differently from most Sith. True she had no problem stabbing people in the back but she had no intention of creating an empire of corruption, bigotry and arrogance. After all there was no point in creating an empire that was simply a more militant version of the Republic. That was one reason that Sidious needed to die, preferably before the Galaxy became an empire, as he was as much a representation of how corrupt the Republic truly was, as he was a Sith. Medeis even knew that Sidious had made a great deal of profit by selling entire families into slavery. Medeis wasn't a good person and she had no illusions about the kind of person she was, but selling people, especially young exotic alien girls into slavery just to make a few credits disgusted her. She also knew that her master, though he hid it very well, even from himself, was a human supremacist. Oh he would choose a competent alien over and incompetent human but that didn't change the fact that a human would always be her masters first choice.

"Master, we are now entering the Earths atmosphere." PROXY informed her, to which Medeis simply nodded.

"Make sure the ships cloaking shields is activated." Sidious ordered her droid and PROXY did as he was bid. As they entered the atmosphere and landed where the Sith Manor should be, both Sith Lords expanded their senses to the surrounding area as their was one key problem. Neither of them could see the manor. That alone set both of them on guard as her ship was keyed to the defenders of the Manor, so it should be visible.

"I can sense something blocking my sight around the manor." Sidious stated before he turned to her with an angry look on his face. "Explain." He demanded of her.

"It's a cloaking spell." Medeis answered after a few moments, once she had assessed the magical field that was hiding her manor. "Designed to hide the appearance of an object or person. Certain one can even block our senses with the Force."

"And why did you place these spells around the manor?" Sidious asked, angered but unsurprised that she had altered the protections, and no doubt his personal security measures on _his_ manor.

"I didn't." Medeis answered as she assessed who had found her manor. There was no record of it ever being built and its security measures were state of the art, beyond anything on this planet. And while its magical and Force protections weren't as formidable as the ones on Ravenclaw Manor, they were no less impressive, it would have taken a small army to successfully capture it. And unlike Ravenclaw manor, the Sith manor was completely guarded by assassin and battle droids, a way of ensuring that its location remained secret. In fact the only other person aware of its location... Darth Maul she realised, her rage reaching new levels of fury. _'Oh that zabrak is going to regret the day he was born,'_ Medeis vowed in anger.

Medeis fingered the lightsaber attached to her hip. It was only a spare lightsaber that she had on her ship, not one that she had personally built. For all their faults the Jedi were superior, at the very least, in regards to lightsabers. Unfortunately despite how imbued Earth was in the Force, Kyber Crystals weren't formed on the planet. Medeis had planned to take a trip to a planet that did possess Kyber Crystals on her way back to Earth but her master's presence interfered with that plan.

As one the two Sith exited the ship. When Medeis reached reached the edge of the cloaking spell and began testing the cloaks strength. Though highly powered it was rather simple in design and Medeis was already overloading it with raw power. It was actually a rather simple way of bringing down wards and protections, simply strengthen them to breaking point. After a minute Medeis successfully brought down the cloaking spell, revealing the manor, or at least what was left of it. The entire manor was burst to the ground, while the bodies of the attackers littered the ground, all of them dressed in a type uniform that she immediately recognised.

"Do you recognise these soldiers Darth Medeis?" Sidious asked her.

"Yes master. They are the followers of the dark witch Tracy Littanir, who calls herself the Dark Queen." _'And one of the two remaining dark lords on this planet, now that Sao Feng is dead,'_ she added in her mind. Sidious wouldn't appreciate her acknowledging a mere sorcerer by a tittle that rightfully belonged to the Sith alone.

"Glad to see my reputation precedes me." A rough sounding voice drew both their attention from behind them. Turning around Medeis was met with a short, and stout woman with dirty blonde hair and yellow eyes who appeared to be in her mid forties. Despite her unattractive and short appearance this woman, while not the most powerful in the Force, or magic, more then made up for it in terms of knowledge and skill. The six cloaked guards standing behind her also made her a larger threat. "Dark lady Medeis, and whoever you are." Littanir said to her and Sidious.

Sidious choose in the moment to simply observe and leave his apprentice to handle the situation. "Littanir," Medeis stated, paying more attention to the guards standing behind the rival dark lady then the woman herself. Littanir wasn't going to surround herself with weaklings as her protecters, and fighting Littanir was going to be trouble on its own. "So, I'm guessing you've thrown your lot in with this group of assassins?" Medeis asked, probing for information about an organisation she knew nothing about.

"Indeed," Littanir answered. "After all, there's far more to gain by working with them then spending my life fighting them. They also told me to offer you a position in our organisation." Littanir was very careful with her words, she would not reveal any unnecessary information to the rival dark sider.

"Join the people who attempted to assassinate me?" Medeis asked in a mocking tone, buying more time as she expanded her senses in the Forces, manipulating the land and area, ready to use it to her advantage.

"That's how they choose us." Littanir stated. "Only those who survive are worthy to join."

"The strong survive but the weak die." She stated in approval at the Sith like mentality of the organisation. Perhaps after she had eradicated those who set the bounty on her head she would take control of what was left of the organisation. Or wipe it out root and stem, either was good enough for her.

"At only fifteen you are already one of the most powerful dark witches on this entire planet, you would be a value to the organisation." Littanir stated, hoping she denied. Littanir came her for a fight and while she wouldn't deny that the defences around the manor were unlike any she had ever encountered, especially those weird metal men, but the Dark Queen wanted a proper challenge, and she knew that Medeis would give her one. "So will you join?"

"I do not share power with anyone." Medeis answered as she flicked her left wrist, causing her wand to withdraw from its holster and into her hand, as she activated the lightsaber in her right hand.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Littanir replied with a large smirk plastered on her face.

 **End of chapter 11. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**00: While Littanir's appearance is somewhat similar to Umbridge she is a hell of a lot more powerful then the pink toad.**

 **Velial13: Thanks for the pity but despite how bad cursed child was, Delphini was brilliant and with the right training she could be a true Sith. As for Medeis being at the Lights mercy, well this isn't one of the stories where the Force completely trumps magic and therefore Medeis has to act cautiously, she may be a Sith but she's not invincible. As for the marriage contract, well you are actually the first person to mention that, but just imagine that they were able to trick their husbands into signing it, for example convincing them that it wasn't a marriage contract but something else.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Medeis POV**

Medeis launched herself at Littanir, dodging and reflecting the spells she and her guards sent at her. Once she was within fifteen feet of the rival dark lady she sent a blast of Force Lightning at Littanir, only for the witch to conjure a wall in between them to block the lightning. Sending a force blast at the wall, Medeis shattered it but Littanir had already apparated across the field, sending half a dozen spells at her.

At first Sidious had considered letting his apprentice to handle these dark siders, after all it was a good way to assess how far Medeis' skills had developed but when two of the woman's, Littanir's, guards started hurling spells at him he decided to involve himself in the fight. Admittedly eager for a proper fight Sidious withdrew his twin lightsabers and engaged the guards in combat.

Medeis was forced to dodge and reflect all the spells launched at her with the Force as Littanir didn't direct spells at her, but instead sent that at the land around her and most of the spells were explosive and destructive in nature. As the battle between the two of them raged on Medeis couldn't deny Littanir's dueling ability, her skill with a wand and her mastery offer the Dark Arts was some of the best that the Sith had encountered on this planet.

Littanir wasn't as powerful as either she or her master, or even Dumbledore and Voldemort, but she was powerful. Stronger then either of her parents, who for all their faults were powerful in the Force. If anyone, Medeis would compare Littanir's power to that of Bellatrix Lestrange, maybe a little stronger, her true strength her knowledge and her skill. Medeis didn't even recognise half the spells that the Dark Queen sent at her.

Pointing her wand directly at the rival dark lady Medeis cast her first spell during the battle. "Fiendfyre." She cast, causing the volatile flames to exit her wand, taking the shape of a massive spider that put even the strongest acromantula to shame. Taking control of the spider, Medeis forced it to attack but before it could even take a single step Littanir sent a purple spell at it that forced the spider to implode in on itself, and then another spell that caused the flame to explode into a wall of fire sent straight back to its caster.

With a wave of her hand Medeis extinguished the fire. "I'm pleased that you do possess a decent amount of skill Littanir. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight. But tell, how's your physical abilities?" Medeis asked and imbuing her body with she Force, she ran faster then the naked eye could see to right in front of Littanir and swung her lightsaber at her. It was only sheer luck that Littanir was able to duck enough so that she wasn't decapitated, not that it stopped the plump woman's hair getting singed.

Littanir attempted to apparate across the area but Medeis wasn't giving her a moment of rest, forcing the woman to dodge her lightsaber assaults, barely escaping death and decapitation more then once. Eventually Littanir forgot to apparate fast enough Medeis was on her, but rather then decapitate her with her lightsaber she used her newly enhanced strength and punched Littanir in the chest. Her strength proved true and Medeis both heard and felt Littanir's ribs cracking.

"Pathetic." Medeis sneered as Littanir collapsed to the floor in pain. "You relied so much on your magic that you negated your physical abilities. A fatal mistake." She stated as she raised her lightsaber.

Acting quickly Littanir pointed her wand at Medeis and cast the first spell that came to mind. "Avada Ked-." But as fast as she acted Medeis acted faster and with a slash of her lightsaber she removed Littanir's arm, causing the limb and wand to fall to the floor.. "M-m. My-."

Grabbing Littanir hair she looked into her eyes and forced herself into her mind with all the subtly of a jackhammer and broke through her mental shields and accessed her memories. Under normal circumstances Medeis doubted that she would have been able to brake through Littanir's mental shields so easily or quickly but magically exhausted and now physically crippled had greatly weakened her mental protections.

Medeis found the memory she wanted.

 _Medeis found herself in a throne room, almost the same size as the great hall of Hogwarts, with guards dressed in black robes standing alongside the walls. At the end of a hall was an elevated platform where there was a massive throne built of black stone. The man sitting on top of the throne was dressed from head to toe in battle robes, dragon scales she believed but Medeis wasn't certain from the memory._

 _"Do you understand your task?" The man, and she only guessed man by the deepness of his voice, asked Littanir who was nearing before him._

 _"Yes my lord, to retrieve the stone and have it sent back." An image flashed in Medeis' mind of the stone she was talking about, one she recognised. It was the stone she had retrieved from Darth Plagueis' vault in Gringotts, a powerful relic from the days of the Sith Empire. "And what should I do about Medeis?" Littanir asked._

 _"If she agrees to join then bring her her to me, if not kill her." The man stated._

 _"With pleasure Darth..."_

"NO." Medeis yelled in fury as Littanir finally recovered enough to throw up her mental defences and force Medeis out of her mind. Sending a wand less banishing charm at Medeis with her uninjured hand Littanir forced the bitch away from her and grasping her wand that had fallen to the floor she quickly used her emergency portkey to get away.

Giving a yell of absolute fury she sent a blast of Force lightning at the space that Littanir had previously occupied, resulting in a small explosion.

Turning towards Sidious she saw him looking at her, the bodies of Littanir's guards littered across the floor. "We have a problem." She told him.

 **\- line break -**

Darth Sidious wasn't easily surprised, he had a lifetime in politics and his Sith training to call upon that basically killed the feeling of surprise, but learning that their was another Sith on Earth had certainly shocked him. In the end it shouldn't be that surprising, according to Medeis Earth had once been part of the Sith Empire so it wasn't surprising to consider the possibility of one of these backwards Force wielders discovering a few relics of the empire, possibly learning enough to become a fully fledged Sith.

"Tell me about this artefact?" Sidious questioned. Curious about the artefact that Littanir sent off before they arrived.

"An artefact belonging to the Sith Empire." Medeis answered her masters question about the stone that she had found in Darth Plagueis' vault. Darth Plagueis had kept extensive records of each and every one of his artefacts, something that had saved her a lot of time. "On its own it's completely useless but when combined with two other stones of similar design it's a power source more powerful then any fuel cell." From what she could learn Darth Plagueis had wasted an excessive amount of time and resources in trying, and failing to locate the other two but had failed.

Her master frowned in annoyance at her words, as he assessed the situation. If these Sith pretenders possessed all three artefacts then they would go from a minor annoyance on a backwater planet, to a group capable of threatening everything he had spent decades planning. "And what of your forces Medeis?"

"Fifty thousand soldiers spread out throughout Europe, with just over a five thousand Force sensitives." Medeis answered with a small amount of pride. After all, building such a large army, and having it remain completely undetected was something to be proud about. "All well trained, but they'll prove themselves in the coming war."

"Good." Sidious answered. "Remember Darth Medeis, the first and only rule of the Sith. There can only be two. These Sith must be eliminated."

"They will be master." _'Except the ones that are useful to me,'_ she added in her mind. After all well trained and competent dark siders were hard to come by, and these Sith would valuable to her.

"This is your test Lord Medeis." Sidious spoke. "These Sith threaten everything our order has spent the last thousand years working on. Destroy them, I don't care if you have to destroy this entire planet to do it."

Crouching onto her knees before him she spoke. "It will be done my master.

"Good. The shroud has been repaired enough that I can return to Coruscant." Sidious spoke. "You are on a time limit Darth Medeis. My plans are already are already in motion and if you aren't ready then you will be left behind, a failed and forgotten apprentice." He threatened her.

 _'It won't be me who's forgotten but you Sidious,_ ' Medeis thought as she remained bowed on the floor. "Of course my master." Medeis answered as she turned to leave _her_ ship. They had both used her ship to get to Earth, leaving his own on Korriban. And by taking her ship he would leave her trapped on Earth, with nothing else to do but advance their plans.

As soon as she had left the ship Sidious had it take off, and Medeis didn't bother turning to watch as it left the atmosphere, instead she turned towards the remains of Sith Manor, the manor that her master had built. Drawing her wand, Medeis pushed all her power into at she cast a single spell. "Fiendfyre." She cast, causing an explosive blast of fire to shoot out of the tip and head straight towards the remains, turning what little was left into dust. She held the dark spell for fifteen while minutes, containing the spell within the area of the manor. Once she spell finally died out there was nothing left but ash and spoke. "That felt good." She muttered smiling slightly as she then apparated to Ravenclaw manor.

Standing at the magically enforced gates at the edge of Medeis held out her hand and used the Force to interact with the wards of her manor. Recognising their master, the gates immediately opened, while the Ravenclaw lordship ring on her hand glowed as she reestablished control over the protections of the manor, which she had lost after she had done her ritual.

As Medeis walked towards her manor she sensed her guards scattered around the manor, as well as seeing the two guards she had positioned outside the front entrance of the manor. "Halt." One of the two guards bellowed as they both pointed guns at her. "Stop or we will shoot." The same guard threatened and Medeis heard the distinct click of the guns being switched from safety to active.

When Medeis didn't stop her course both guards opened fire at her, only for her to halt the progress of the bullets with the Force. Despite being faster, and less visible, there was a reason that the Galaxy abandoned bullets, and that reason was that compared to shields and materials of the Galaxy, blocking bullets was no challenge. It was also far easier for a Force sensitive to block bullets then blaster bolts.

"Is that all you've got?" Medeis asked, purposely speaking in a different voice to prevent her guards from recognising her. After all this was a perfect opportunity to test the effectiveness of her guards.

Realising that their guns were useless her two guardsmen started engaging her in hand to hand combat. Medeis didn't tolerate incompetence and both the guards were very well skilled at hand to hand combat.

Getting tired of fighting the two she blasted them with Force lightning, bringing them both to their knees. "Mistress." One of the guards gasped in realisation as she finally released them from the Lightning.

"Indeed." She replied in a cold, merciless voice that removed any small doubts these two guards had about who she was.

"We apologise mistress." The other guard spoke, bowing deeply on the floor.

"It is forgivable." Medeis stated as she walked past the two guards and into her manor.

After ensuring that all her guards were now aware of her new appearance Medeis headed straight to her private quarters. Once she was there Medeis sent out a message via the holo projector in the room. A message to her _dark council_.

Once she had sent the message for her servants to meet her within three days she sat down in a meditative stance on the floor, she started learning more of Voldemort's memories.

 **\- line break -**

Medeis sat at the head of a table in a secure room within Ravenclaw manor as she waited for her allies to arrive. It hadn't been easy to gain their loyalty and help but over the past year she earned their assistance and cooperation. She currently had a glamour on her to prevent anyone from being able to see her new found appearance.

The first to arrive was a four hundred year old vampire mercenary known only as Sofia. A tall woman with shoulder length brown hair standing at five foot seven and she carried a briefcase in with her. She had been one of the first allies that Medeis had gained when she arrived on Earth and while Medeis was stuck in school she was responsible for running her business.

The next to arrive was Fenrir Greyback, a powerful werewolf and one of her top commanders and connections to many dark creatures on Earth. Fenrir and Sofia glared at each other as they took their seats but both knew better then to say or do anything, especially in her presence. Vampires and werewolves hated each other and the two of them were no exception. Normally she had her dealings with the two of them separately but this was more important.

The third member of her dark council to arrive was the only non magical in her inner circle. Randyll Oaksman, a former general within the British army before he was framed by an envious officer in the army who wanted to take his position. There hadn't been enough false evidence to send the man to jail but it had ended his military career, or so he thought before she gave him a job and it had been a good choice on her part. The man was a military genius and in charge of training her army.

The next member to arrive was the goblin Griphook. It hadn't been hard to gain his loyalty, goblins were a naturally greedy species. His appointment was a new one and only time would tell whether or not he was worthy of his position.

And last was Apolline Delacour, the ruler of the Veela colony of France, the largest Veela colony in all of Europe. Of all of them her loyalty was the hardest to gain but in the end Medeis had easily been able to earn her loyalty through her daughters. Not threatening them but simply teaching them the Force.

As Apolline took her seat, both Randyll and Fenrir gave her more then a few glances but no one said anything. "I was attacked by the Littanir only three days ago." Medeis informed the five of them. "I assume you are all aware of this group of assassins that have been targeting powerful witches and wizards all over the world?" She asked to which they all nodded.

"Indeed it's a common tactic when preparing for war, remove or recruit those who are capable of challenging you, making your conquest easier." Randyll stated to which Medeis nodded in approval.

"Indeed, this group had proven to be exceptionally skilled." Apolline spoke in response. "The French ministry is keeping it under wraps but four days ago we discovered the that Flamel Manor was burnt to the ground, with the bodies of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel being crucified."

Apolline's words sent ripples around the room but Medeis herself wasn't that surprised. The Flamel's were powerful, wealthy and above all reclusive. In other words prime targets for this rival Sith.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out what this band of assassins are planning and we need to be ready. Oaks man, I want you to transport all our forces into the UK, and increase their numbers. How I don't know or care but do it." She ordered to which he nodded. "Greyback gather all of our magical forces and do the same."

"Apolline I want you the French Ministry geared and ready for war. Expand the auror corps and increase security, do everything you can." Not only was her husband the head of the auror corps in France but he was also a candidate for the upcoming minister elections in France.

"Understood." Apolline replied.

"Griphook, report." She ordered the goblin who seemed to shiver slightly.

"My attempts at gathering allies within the British Gringotts branch have been largely unsuccessful. Ragnok has done a good job of poisoning the opinions of my fellow goblins against you." He answered her with carefully measured words.

"Do what you can." She ordered him. "You four can leave, I'll contact each of you at a later date." Medeis told them as they stood up and left, leaving her alone with Sofia.

"You can't trust him." The vampire spoke in regards to the goblin.

"I know." Medeis replied. Griphook's appointment was mostly because she could sense his ambition and in order to get a spy within Gringotts which had proven to be particularly different. While Ragnok wasn't actively against her, it didn't stop him from doing what he could to slow her plans down and the old goblin was far too paranoid and well guards to assassinate or threaten. "So how's construction going?" She asked the vampire mercenary.

"If Arthur Weasley wasn't such an naive fool I would call him a genius." Sofia answered with a large smirk that shows her fangs.

"Successful then?" She asked with a large smirk of her own.

Instead of answering Sofia took out a handgun from the briefcase she brought in with her. But it was unlike any other gun on Earth and was instead a prototype blaster. Pointing the blaster at the wall Sofia fired it, causing a green coloured laser to shoot into the wall, leaving a scorched hole in it.

"Thanks to Arthur Weasley we have successfully started to combine magic with technology, greatly advancing it beyond anything ever seen. The power cells your company produces are now nearly twice as efficient." Sofia reported win a large amount of pride in her voice. "Plus our government and military contracts have greatly increased bringing much more business and profits."

"Something tells me that it can't all be good news." Medeis stated. Combining the Force with technology was bound to have a few drawbacks.

"Unfortunately in regards to weapons each gun can only fire off on average a dozen rounds before they malfunction." _Ah so that was it_. "We still have a lot of kinks to work out before we arm our soldiers with them, and we haven't even began building the ion canon yet."

Medeis frowned in slight annoyance at that. Yes it was understandable but still an annoying inconvenience. "Do what you can and I want reports every month."

"Yes my lady." Sofia said bowing as she left the room, taking the gun with her.

 **\- line break -**

Everything around Dumbledore seemed to be falling apart. Tom had taken possession of poor Ginevra and though he was loathed it, there was little he could do. His wayward student had reopened the chamber of secrets and despite his extensive years of research he simply couldn't open it, no matter how hard he tried.

Not to mention he needed to know more about Lexi Potter and how far she had fallen. There was no way that Tom would be able to resist a confrontation with her and it gave him the opportunity to learn the extent of her powers. So he had decided to allow Tom to continue with his plans, and his possession of Ginevra. It was all for the greater good after all.

There was also the matter of Delphini Riddle. She was steadily growing darker, following the path of her parents. He was almost tempted to put a stop to her, in a way that Dumbledore knew deep down that he should have stopped Tom. But he just couldn't, Delphini was still a child and no one was beyond returning from the Light.

Which also reminded him of the problem that was Lexi Potter. She had fallen too far, which left him with only two choices. Kill her, which Dumbledore just couldn't do, she was the one destined to defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world. The second option however was incredibly risky and dangerous, but he had little choice, and it would return young Lexi to the light. And with no one to lead her into darkness, young Delphini would also return to the light, and he would help them usher in a new age.

But he couldn't do that alone, which was why he had summoned both Lily and James Potter to his office at Hogwarts. The fire place burst into bright green flames as Lily and James flooed into his office. Neither of them were happy about him summoning them during the Christmas holidays and it showed on their faces. Though James hadn't been pleased with him for years his relationship with Lily had been better. Unfortunately after her son Daniel ended up the hospital wing at the end of last year her trust in him had been shaken and she started sharing the same suspicions of him as her husband. Something that didn't bode well at all.

"Lily, James welcome. Lemon drop?" He offered to which they both denied as they sat down opposite him.

"Headmaster, why have you asked us here?" Lily asked politely, but still, the leader of the Light detected a slight edge in her voice. _'Yep, definitely still angry,'_ Dumbledore observed. Hopefully this meeting would help that, as well as restore James' faith in him.

"It concerns your daughter." He spoke, getting straight to the point. "Perhaps it would be easier to show you." he stated as stood up and walked towards his pensieve as he collected the the young Hermione's memories. "Before you see these memories I must promise you on my life and magic that these memories are genuine and true." He vowed to them and, now unnerved, the two of them entered his pensieve.

While the Potter parents observed the memories of Lexi torturing poor Delphini under the guise of training, Dumbledore sat down at his desk but not before popping a lemon drop in his mouth and getting out his private stock of firewhiskey. He had a strong feeling that both Potters were going to need it.

Medeis possessed a knowledge of a power that in all his years he had never seen, this strange _Force_. To the untrained eye it would simply appear as advanced wandless or even the rare elemental magic, but Dumbledore was very experienced and knowledgeable of both branches of magic. This _Force_ , was another form of power, like magic and just as powerful, but ultimately something that he had little to no knowledge of. He had waited too long when it came to Tom and as a result Britain had nearly fallen to darkness, something that he could not under any circumstances allow to happen again.

It was bad enough that Tom had managed to survive that night thirteen years ago, and now Britain was facing another threat, this time from a dark lady. And he dreaded the thought what should happen when Tom inevitably returned and the two powerful dark siders fought. They would destroy his entire country. Especially if by some improbable event that the two dark siders should join forces.

In the end, Albus wasn't sure that he could defeat Alexia on his own, and so he had already started reaching out to former members of his Order of the Pheonix and started preparing them for the fight. He had already secured the assistance of Alaster Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, his brother Aberforth, who had more than a few choice words for him but agreed to help and several others.

Lily and James exited the pensieve both very pale and looking like they were going to be sick, and in Lily's case she did throw up all over the floor, while James took large gulps from the firewhiskey on his desk. Only after draining nearly a third of the bottle did James finally stop drinking.

"How?" James asked, his voice shaking. "Why?"

"I wish I could tell you." Albus replied as Lily picked herself up of the floor and with a swish of her wand she cleaned up her sick.

"This is our fault." Lily muttered as she took a seat.

"Indeed it is. It's all our faults." Dumbledore admitted with a small amount of reluctance. "And therefore it's up to us to stop her." He stated as he preceded to tell Lily and James of his plans and he watched their expressions closely. First their was surprise, then disgust and finally a reluctant acceptances, as the two agreed with his plans and bidding the two goodbye hey left him alone in his office with his thoughts.

Dumbledore drew the Elder Wand from his wand holster and stared at the wood intensively. Though he didn't have the faintest idea of what the core of the Death Stick was, he knew that the wood was carved from an elder tree, something that spoke of the power the Elder Wand wielded.

Wands carved from elder wood were rare and exceptionally powerful, in fact only the most powerful witches and wizards possessed elder wood wands, such as Merlin and Morgana and the founders, Godric Gryffindor, and ironically enough considering the reputation of her house, Helga Hufflepuff. In fact no witch or wizard had naturally bonded to an elder wand in over seven hundred years. Until Alexia Potter and that alone was a testament of her power.

And Albus couldn't help but remember the conversation he had with Ollivander about Lexi's wand.

 _"My family has been crafting wands for centuries,"_ Ollivander had said. _"Yet never have we created a wand as perfect as that one, as powerful. In fact I believe that only one wand is stronger then it."_ Ollivander said with a pointed glance at Albus' wrist where the Elder Wand lay in his wand holster.

 _"As perfect?"_ Albus remembered asking, wand lore wasn't his speciality.

 _"Despite the best efforts of us wand crafters, no wand, other then those two, can allow a wizard to wield a hundred percent of their magical core. Even my best wands only allow a witch or wizard to channel roughly ninety percent of their potential power."_ Dumbledore knew that the Elder Wand allowed you to wield a hundred percent of your magical core, as well as provide its own power to give your own a boost, but hadn't realised that Lexi's wand was the same.

 _"In fact, though not as powerful as the wand you currently wield it is far more loyal."_

 _"Loyal?"_ Dumbledore remembered asking suspiciously.

 _"Of course,"_ Ollivander replied with a small chuckle. _"After all, you know from experience about how easily it is for the Elder Wands allegiance to chance. In fact I imagine a simple disarming charm could do the trick."_

Ollivander's words had struck a core with him. He had truly forgotten the fact that he had earned the loyalty of the Elder Wand by defeating his poor friend Gellert, not by killing him and it reminded him that the same could happen to him.

 **\- Line break -**

Medeis sat on the school train, waiting for her brother to turn up, if he had the guts to. In regards to her brother Medeis truly wasn't sure what to do with him. Her logical mind told her to kill him in order to gain control of the Potter family wealth. Hell it wouldn't even be hard. She had absorbed enough of Voldemort's memories to learn how he thought and Medeis knew it wouldn't be long before he started targeting half bloods. It would be very easy to kill her brother and make it appear the basilisk did the deed. But at the same time her brother was powerful in the Force, not anywhere near as powerful as herself, but still far stronger then average.

A knocking on the compartment door drew her attention. "Enter." She called out and Daniel entered very hesitantly.

"Lexi." Daniel spoke hesitantly, nervously glancing around him.

"Daniel." She replied in a soft, well soft for her, voice.

"What did you wish to speak about?" Daniel asked quickly, anxious to get this conversation over and done with and get out of his sister's presence.

Standing up Medeis walked over to her brother. "Well, for starters I must ask if you saw those memories?"

"Yes," Daniel answered, his voice thick with anger and betrayal at the thought of what he had seen. Hermione, who he had thought was one of his closest friends was nothing more then a using bitch, and Daniel had more then a few choice words to say to her. "And what do you want with me?"

"Want?" Medeis asked with a small humourless laugh. "There is nothing you have that I need baby brother."

"But aren't you planning to conquer Britain?" Medeis was a dark witch, and Daniel had no doubt that she was evil enough to conquer the UK just like Voldemort tried too.

"One day perhaps, but that doesn't mean I need you. You have wealth but so do I, you have power but so do I. You are not needed." Medeis stated.

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Daniel demanded, his frustration starting to get the better of him.

"So you understand one simple fact. You are insignificant to me, if you join me I'll give you power, if you stay out of my way then I'll ensure that no harm comes to you, but if you take up arms against me then I'll show you no mercy." Medeis told him a cold harsh voice that caused him to pale. "And to ensure that you didn't tell anyone about what you know."

"How are you going to do that?" Daniel asked as he fidgeted slightly, glancing at the door.

"Simple." Medeis answered her brother. "Since you entered this room I've been placing a mental block on you to prevent you from revealing anything you know to anyone." It hadn't been hard, her brother had no mental defences whatsoever. "And dear baby brother, I have something important to do." She said as she headed towards the door.

"Wait." Daniel said to her and she paused, giving him a glance of impatience. "Is he my friend?" He asked his sister.

"Who?" Medeis asked wanting to know who he was talking about. Her brother had quite a few friends, any of which could be pretending to be his friend.

"Ron." Daniel said feeling tired and frustrated.

"I don't know." _'Or care'_ Medeis thought.

"You don't know?" Daniel asked not quite believing her. Lexi made it seem like she knew everything that was going on.

"As far as Hermione knew he wasn't spying on you but that doesn't mean he's your friend." Medeis stated as she left the carriage, in search of that boys sister. Ron Weasley was no concern to her any more now that the contract was broken. Barely above average in terms of power, and achieving some of the lowest grades in his year group and obviously of little intelligence. It was only his ambition that was even noteworthy but he was far too lazy to bother trying to achieve his goals. Compared to his more powerful, intelligent, if naive, sister he wasn't even worth looking at.

"Hello Ginny." Medeis spoke warmly and with a large smile to Ginevra as she entered the carriage that the girl was using to herself. The girl was much, much paler then what could be considered normal, and Medeis could sense powerful dark magic coursing through her. Voldemort had all but taken control of her body.

"Lexi." Ginny replied happily as she got up from her seat, enveloping the older girl in a hug. It had been a very lonely and tense Christmas with her family. She knew that they weren't happy about her being in Slytherin but she had really hoped that they would have gotten over it by now, but they hadn't.

Though at least she no longer had to go to school with second hand clothes and a second hand wand. Her father's new job, though even more time consuming, was much more well paying and for the first time in a long time the Weasley family didn't have to worry about providing their children with school supplies.

"How was your holiday?" Medeis asked her.

"It was good." She spoke in a hurry, showing that it wasn't.

"Well anyway, here you go. Merry Christmas." Medeis spoke as she gave her gift to Ginevra. It was a ring. A simple silver band with a small amber gem on it, but it was no ordinary ring. Medeis liked fantasy books, they were a good way to relax she found and she had especially liked Lord of the Rings. The books had inspired her, especially the nazgul, creatures of darkness and necromancy bound in servitude had been very appealing to the young Sith Lord. Using an already magical ring she had found in the Ravenclaw vault Medeis had imbued it with dark magic that would bind the wearer to her.

Ginny hesitantly picked up the ring from Lexi's hand, feeling very nervous about it for some reason. For some reason she didn't understand a part of her mind was telling her not to put the ring. But looking into the expecting eyes of Lexi Ginny just knew that she had to and put the ring on her finger, a feeling of warmth spreading through her. The ring was just a prototype and Medeis honestly had no idea how it would effect Ginevra but she was very excited to find out.

Medeis smiled when Ginny put the ring on. Voldemort was now a permanent fixture in Ginevra's mind and had been telling her not to put it on, recognising the dark magic in the ring that would have unknown effects. In fact Medeis had been forced to subtly use the Force to make Ginny but the ring on, but still now she had and as she sat down in the train compartment Darth Medeis knew that she had secured a powerful follower.

 **End of chapter 12. Please review.**


	13. rewrite

**For some reason the new chapter isn't uploading so I've decided to rewrite this story, and I will be restoring all the previous chapters to the Original version.**


End file.
